THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST
by UnToUcHaBlE RoCkEr
Summary: DIS CONTINUED ---> AUTHORS NOTE INSIDE ---> IF JA WANT ME TO CONTINUE... ASK AN ILL SEE... .-*::.RoCk On StEaDy.::*-.
1. Default Chapter

THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST   
  
Chapter 1: When Amber met Emerald  
  
By: THE_CANADIAN_GAKI  
  
  
  
  
Summary: A pianist falling in love with the Emperors daughter, Sakura. Not even able to have eye contact with her, they embark on a mission with tears, pain, loss...the dreadful game of love. Nothing will stop Syaoran from getting his Cherry Blossom...S+S R+R!!!  
  
  
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The flyers were posted all over the city. All the rich citizens were able to attend.   
  
"A new pianist!" Whispers were heard among the servants.   
  
The emperor boomed at the servants.  
  
"Hurry up!" Yellled Fujitaka. He wasn't a person known for his nervousness before an introduction.   
  
Sakura stared blankly at her father.  
  
"Dad, do you really have to yell that loud?" She was slightly panting.   
  
"Sakura...i'm just a bit excited."  
  
Sakura's sweet, innocent emerald green eyes stared with contempt."Daddy, when can i see the new piano guy?"  
  
"The pianist? Tonight honey, you'll hear the most amazing music to your little ears." He played with Sakura's tiny ear.   
  
She pulled away, trying to hold back giggles. Moving her auburn hair out of her eyes, she went looking for her cousin, Tomoyo.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Ok, Syaoran get a grip...it's only infront of hundreds of rich people...meaning your reputation!!!" Syaoran sighed heavely, the pressure was getting to him. He replayed the sound of the song in his mind the keys. He was going to win the crowd, and make some money out of this.  
  
His amber eyes were filled with joy. He was going to play for the emperor, make money and create a place for kids willing to learn to play the piano.  
  
He swept his chocolate brown bangs out of his eyes. He couldn't hide it, worry was written all over his face. His hands were trembling.  
  
"I wonder what the princess looks like, i hear she's a sight to see."  
  
He sat down and practiced the song over and over again.   
  
"Perfection is the key..." He muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Sakura walked into her cousins room. There were pictures of Sakura in all the clothes Tomoyo had made for her. Many were just for fun, but Tomoyo always made them on the right occasion.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura heard the sound of a person humming. Sakura walked through another door and found a girl sitting on a red chair, sewing.  
  
"Tomoyo!?! Are you making..."  
  
"Yup! And it's a good thing i know your size. It's for the inroduction to the new pianist."  
  
Sakura heaved a sigh, you can always count on good old Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo had pale white skin, Sakura's was slightly tannned. She had sneaked some sunlight, and always running in the courtyard chasing cherry blossoms. Tomoyo's amtheyst coloured eyes lit up. She looked at the masterpeice she had created for her best friend.  
  
"Here Sakura, try this on."  
  
Sakura looked at the blue dress. She had to admit, Tomoyo had out done herself again. It was long, reaching to Sakura's feet. It hugged her stomach, but also furled out.   
  
"It brings out your eyes!"  
  
"Everything does..."  
  
Sakura heard another voice behind her.   
  
"Touya!!! What are you doing here???"  
  
"I live here don't I?"  
  
Sakura ran to her older brother, she hadn't seen him in ages.   
  
"Where were you all this time?"  
  
"At Yukito's, i was helping him with something."  
  
Sakura smiled at her brother, she was only fifteen but sure acted like a child, she hugged her brother even tighter. "I sure missed you."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
It was 8:00 pm and the large room was being filled with rich people. There was a black piano stationed right in the middle for everone to see. Syaoran hadn't walked out yet, he was way too nervous.   
  
Sakura sat down on a chair beside her mother, Queen Nadeshiko.   
  
"Mother???"  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"What ever happened to our old pianist?"  
  
Sakura heard a chuckle and noticed Touya was laughing.   
  
"Hoe...?"  
  
"Sakura, he has arthiritis in his fingers, he can't play." Answered her father.  
  
Sakura felt bad for the pianist, he was really good. He always cheered her up when she was younger.   
  
She saw all the formal people walk in, some hand in hand, other's making bets.  
  
"I bet you, this one is going to be worse than the first!"  
  
"Hah! Funny..."  
  
"Shut up, children...it's starting."  
  
Sakura giggled, she had to admit, the first pianist did have some trouble, must've been because of his fingers.  
  
"Thank you all for coming, I hope you'll enjoy you're stay and the music being played tonight, welcome Syaoran LI." Fukitaka finished.  
  
Everyone looked upon a tall, handsome boy, around 18 walk over to the piano. He was dressed in a not too rich, not too poor outfit. He sat down on the bench, wiggled his fingers and began playing a slow tune.  
  
Sakura was entranced in the songs melody, she hadn't noticed what the new pianist looked like, because she was too amused at all the people watching, mesmerized.   
  
The tune began to play quicker.  
  
Syaoran felt all eyes on him, but he tried to act cool and calm. The song began to play a slow and sad melody.  
  
Sakura felt, depressed for a moment until it started playing quick, like the notes were dancing. Sakura's foot was keeping the beat.   
  
She looked at the pianist and noticed deep concentration. She could only see the side of him, and his face was clouded with shadows.   
  
He seemed to be a mystery man.   
  
The song finally ended with a loud boom!   
  
Everyone stood up and clapped their hardest. It seemed the two boys coming in and betting...were wrong.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was hot under the suite. He smiled nervously and looked over at the emperor. He noticed the king with a great big smile on his face. He had done it, he made the king proud.  
  
He looked over to the right and saw the queen. A beautiful women, very stunning. He then kept looking, saw a tall boy, resembling a relation between to the highnesses.   
  
'Must be, the prince.' He thought.  
  
He then saw something so magnificent, so stunning his amber eyes shot wide. A beautiful girl whispering something to a raven haired yound lady.  
  
'That must be the princess, cherry blossom!' He exclaimed, only to himself.   
  
He bowed down infront of the emperor.  
  
"What an amazing peice you've just played!" Remarked Fujitaka,   
  
Syaoran smirked, not showing his face.  
  
"May you be interested at staying as the head pianist for this kingdom?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"Nothing would please me more." Answered Syaoran, sneeking glances at the beauty before him.   
  
A last round of clapping was heard, and the boy had walked off to his room.   
  
Sakura had heard a voice talking, but never saw the person. She was too into whispering in Tomoyo's ear that she should really slow down, on making dresses for her.  
  
Tomoyo only grew more anxious. "I make dresses, you wear, simple."   
  
Sakura sighed in defeat.   
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Syaoran slumped on his bed. "Wow, she is beautiful!"   
  
He looked over at the view in his room. Cherry blossoms were placed all around. The green grass had places daabbed with light pink. A beautiful garden it was, but not as beautiful as the princesses.  
  
He had to talk to her, he wanted to know her. Hearing servants whisper, as he walked by.   
  
"Oh! The princess drove off another prince!"  
  
"AGAIN? How many has she gone through?"  
  
"More than i can count!"  
  
Syaoran remembered that image, as it only happened today.   
  
"Driving off princes huh? Well, i never heard anything about driving off a Royal Pianist."   
  
Syaoran sat down at a desk, and began writing a song. He called it, When We Meet.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
After all the guests had gone Sakura looked over at her father.  
  
"Dad! Why did you send another prince? You know I can't stand them!"  
  
"Sakura...Sakura..."  
  
"Sakura this that! Don't you understand? I want to find someone who loves me for me and not just because of my beauty." She exclaimed sadly to her father.  
  
"Speaking of the last prince...where did he go off to?" Queen Nadeshiko exclaimed.  
  
Sakura hesitated for a moment and heard another voice answer for her.  
  
"He had some business to attend to Aunt." Tomoyo was standing in the door way.  
  
Sakura winked at her and lip said THANK YOU!!!  
  
"Hmph, this always happens...and i don't know why!"  
  
"Well dad...maybe I was too much for them..."  
  
"As how?" Answered Touya.  
  
"I'm...i'm...stop asking me so many questions! I'm really tired and my head hurts."  
  
  
  
Sakura walked quickly to Tomoyo, crossing arms with her.   
  
"Thank you Tomoyo." Sakura answered as they left the room. "How can i re-pay you?" Oh no, she made a big mistake.  
  
"By coming to my room so i can make another out fit for you!"  
  
Sakura couldn't say no...  
  
"Fine! But promise me you won't work yourself too hard?" Sakura said in a worried voice.  
  
"Promise!" Tomoyo finished with stars showing in her eyes, as they headed down the hall way.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Syaoran played the beginning on the piano he had in his room.   
  
"Something's missing! But what?"  
  
He grabbed his hair in frustration, he couldn't get it to sound right. He played it again.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo heard music being played. But something was missing in it, it seemed, wrong.   
  
Sakura put her ear up to a door and heard cursing.  
  
"i think whoever is in there is REALLY mad..."  
  
"Sakura, lets go sleep, i can't keep my eyes open." Tomoyo answered with tired eyes.  
  
"Wait, i just want to see..."   
  
Syaoran saw the door fly open and a girl fall on her head.   
  
"What the...?" Syaoran began.  
  
Sakura placed a hand infront of her to help herself up.  
  
"Sakura!!! O gosh, are you ok!?!"  
  
'Sakura...?' Syaoran thought. Then his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo, just...fine..." A muffled voice was heard, Sakura's face was pressed down on to the floor.  
  
Syaoran walked over and took Sakura's hand.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt an impulse strike her. She opened her green eyes, when amber met emerald...  
  
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
That's all for now...well...how is it? Please review it A.S.A.P!!! i'd REALLY appreciate it! The next chapter will be up soon, but the more R+R's the quicker i type, o and sorry to everyone thaat'd reading LOVING THE ENEMY... Micro Soft word isn't working, so i'm using MicroSoft WordPad...sad huh? So i'm really sorry for all the mistakes i have!!! Bear with me on this one...till next time...   
  
~+-*-+~ROCK STEADY~+-*-+~ 


	2. Chapter 2: You're the the

THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST  
Chapter 2:   
By: THE_CANADIAN_GAKI  
  
  
Summary: A pianist falling in love with the Emperors daughter, Sakura. Not even able to have eye contact with her, they embark on a mission with tears, pain, loss...the dreadful game of love. Nothing will stop Syaoran from getting his Cherry Blossom...S+S R+R!!!  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! IT BELONGS TO CLAMP!!! BUMMER...  
Previous Chapter  
  
'Sakura...?' Syaoran thought. Then his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo, just...fine..." A muffled voice was heard, Sakura's face was pressed down on to the floor.  
  
Syaoran walked over and took Sakura's hand.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt an impulse strike her. She opened her green eyes, when amber met emerald...  
  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Sakura lost all senses. She gazed into the man before her, his eyes were so enchanting. She couldn't keep herself away.   
  
'Uh oh!!! I'm so dead! The King is going to kill me...' Syaoran thought. 'But...wow...that's all i can say...'  
  
"Wow..."Syaoran managed to mumble.   
  
Tomoyo looked at the two on the ground looking at each other.  
  
"Ahem!" (Clears throat)   
  
Sakura blinked madly and managed to say, "Oh!"  
  
Syaoran was still holding her hand, she hadn't pulled away. He looked down at his hand, her small delicate hand and pulled away.  
  
There was an eerie silence until Tomoyo broke it again.  
  
"So, we both heard you're music..."  
  
Sakura only nodded, she hadn't noticed her mouth was wide open.   
  
"Sorri..." She said, but came out as a squeek.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, ummm...yeah." Syaoran didn't know what to say. "So what brings you two lady's here?" He was trying to be nice, they were royalty after all.  
  
"Sakura here, heard you playing and well...thought there was something wrong with it.  
  
Sakura only nodded, her mouth still open and her eyes wide with disbelief. 'Was this the pianist? He's so much more handsome then any of the pianists before him, any of the princes i've laid eyes on.' She thought.  
  
"Oh, you really thought something was wrong?" He said it in a casual tone.  
  
Sakura nodded, this time her mouth had closed, slightly.  
  
"Really? Same here!" Syaoran answered like he'd known her for quite sometime.  
  
"I mean...yes i've noticed an indifference to my peice also..."  
  
"You don't have to talk like that to us, it's really annoying." Tomoyo answered because she knew Sakura couldn't talk.  
  
Syaoran put a hand behind his head and moved his hair.  
  
"Sakura, if i may call you that, what do you think is wrong?"  
  
Sakura nodded yes and said,"There's a note missing i think. It sounds incomplete to me..." 'WOW! I talked to him!'   
  
'What a beautiful voice...' Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Do you have any experience with piano?"  
  
"Ummm...no, i never wanted to learn." She answered briskly.   
  
Tomoyo giggled, they seemed so perfect together.   
  
"Sakura we have to go, it's late." Tomoyo didn't want to brake up the moment, but the bed calls!   
  
Sakura nodded and walked away with Tomoyo, but not without giving Syaoran another look and smiled.  
  
He fixed his shirt.   
  
"Quite the charmer." Syaoran heard another voice.  
  
"Why are you here?" Syaoran asked annoyed.   
  
"You know why i'm here, we're here on a mission Syaoran, we've only come to take back our diamond rose."  
  
"Eriol, c'mon i just got here, let me get to know the king, let me get his trust, then soon we'll get it back!" Syaoran asnswered quickly.  
  
"Shut up, my cute little descendant." Eriol answered in a playful tone.  
  
Syaoran rummaged through his already messy hair.  
  
"I've noticed you've gained a liking for her..."  
  
"ERIOL!!!"  
  
Syaoran dashed to cath him but Eriol used his magic to teleport. In Syaoran's mind he heard Eriol's last instructions...  
  
"Don't forget, you're hear to capture back the diamond rose, not the princess!"   
  
Syaoran sat down again then remembered something.  
  
"She deosn't even know my name!"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Tomoyo sat down on her bed with Sakura.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"Think what? Tomoyo, you're acting strange..."  
  
"The pianist, you know, you think he's hot!"  
  
"Hoe...?" Sakura was lost in his firey amber eyes again. "Do not!. i think he's a very good player..."  
  
"A player huh? I didn't see him look at me, Sakura he's was flirting with you!"  
  
"I didn't mean a *player*, i meant a piano player, next time let me finish my sentance." Sakura answered.  
  
"Yeah, but it's more fun to see you're face, when you're all confused."  
  
"So Tomoyo, you wanted to sleep, right?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
  
"No...I wanted to make you a new dress!"  
  
Sakura hit her forehead with her hand. "Tomoyo!"  
  
"Well...I felt left out you know and he is kinda cute."Tomoyo winked playfully and Sakura pushed Tomoyo off the bed.  
  
"Ow..." She rubbed her bottom.  
  
Sakura smiled playfully, tipping her head to one side.  
  
"What's all this racket?"  
  
Touya came walking in rubbing his brown eyes.  
  
"Nothing, you're sister here..."  
  
"Tomoyo wants to make me another dress and i don't want her to."   
  
"Well, get some sleep, Sakura another prince is coming tomorrow." Touya repleied with playfulness.  
  
"WHAT!?! Didn't i tell dad, I WANT TO FIND HIM ON MY OWN???" Sakura's face was red, practicaly glowing in the dark of the room.  
  
"It's ok Sakura, you'll just have to beat him up also..."Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear, hoping Touya didn't hear.  
  
"Well...what ever the case, I hope this guy stays atleast longer than 2 days, they always seem to leave on such short notice."  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"NOTHING." Both of the girls answered at the same time.  
  
Touya eyed them weirdly, "well get some sleep, you've got quite a day tomorrow." And Touya left with that remark.   
  
Sakura sighed. "Another stupid prince! I hate them ALL!"  
  
"Sakura, all you have to do is tell them off."  
  
Sakura fell back on the pillow. "Yeah, but Tomoyo. it's really hard to go through so many men, all want your hand. They act so nice, but whiney. They're stuck up, they think they're perfect, all just because their..."  
  
"Royalty." Tomoyo finished for her. "Get some rest Sakura, you're brother is right it's going to be a long day."  
  
Sakura sighed and went to get changed. She lay on her bed, looked up at the ceiling. "What a guy..." And closed her eyes to rest for another day.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Syaoran woke up. He was laying in his bed with no top on. He turned his head to look outside through the window.   
  
"Another day..." He got up. What a peacful morning it was, the sweet smell of the morning with the sun still half asleep, the sun and moon hanging together.   
  
A loud yelling was heard and Syaoran shot a look to the door. A maid came laughing in, coming to change his sheets. Syaoran just looked at her.   
  
The maid flushed red. "Oh, sorry, i'll come back later."  
  
"What's all the noise about?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh that, Sakura wont wake up and her brother threw cold water on her." The maid said between giggles.   
  
Syaoran walked over to the door and looked down the hall. He saw Sakura holding a pillow chasing her brother who was red from either laughing, or running, still holding a bucket.   
  
Syaoran cracked a rare smile that actually ment something. 'This girl sure is different, not like any other princess i've met."  
  
Sakura came spriniting at Touya and jumped in mid air to catch him. Touya saw this and ducked. Sakura couldn't slow her self down and flew right into Syaoran's bare chest.  
  
He was still standing and caught her wrists. She was blushing madly.  
  
"Oh! I'm s-sorry."  
  
Syaoran looked at her then her brother. "Ummm..good morning princess." And bowed to her.   
  
"Hoe...?" 'Why was he acting like this?' Then she noticed her brother glaring at Syaoran.   
  
"Gaki..." he muttered under his breath.   
  
Touya was older, but didn't seem much stronger than Syaoran. His abbs bulging out of his stomach and strong muscualr arms.  
  
'Strange for a piantist to have so many...muscles.' Sakura thought.  
  
  
Touya walked over to Syaoran. "Why are you half naked?!?!" He was very angry, fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"I just woke up, you're highness. I heard all the commotion and went to see if there was any trouble." It was partly true, but he had heard Sakura screaming at her brother.   
  
"And you had no time to put a top on?"  
  
"I thought there was trouble and assistance was needed right away." He lied, but Touya couldn't tell.  
  
"well what are you doing there, standing here half naked holding my sister's hands?"  
  
"Ummm...i'll leave now." Syaoran bowed respctfully and ran back in his room all red from blushing.   
  
Sakura looked at her brother. "Touya! You didn't have to be so mean, he helped me, kept me from falling!"  
  
"Are you standing up for that gaki!?!" Touya said with hatred.  
  
"GAKI? He's not a GAKI...i mean...Touya why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Sakura, you're blushing..."  
  
"huh?" Sakura moved her hand up to her cheeks, she was hot. "It's from running after you! Now, if you don't mind, i have to get changed." And she stromed off.  
  
Syaoran smiled at himself. 'She stood up for me!" "YES!"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Tomoyo tried to catch her breath. "So Sakura, does Touya know now?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That you have a crush on the king's pianist!"  
  
"DAh! I never...Tomoyo...did you hear something?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sakura ran over to the balcony and peered down. She gasped. "Tomoyo...the new prince is here..."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
THAT'S CHAPTER 2! WELL....YOU LIKE IT? SORRI FOR SPELLING MISTAKES...I EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! Well til next time...  
  
  
~+-*-+~ROCK STEADY~+-*-+~  
  
o and next chapter is called Chapter 3: Jealousy   
  
OH HE HE SYAORAN IS GOING TO BE MAD... 


	3. Chapter 3: Jealously

THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST  
Chapter 3: Jealousy  
By: THE_CANADIAN_GAKI  
  
  
Summary: A pianist falling in love with the Emperors daughter, Sakura. Not even able to have eye contact with her, they embark on a mission with tears, pain, loss...the dreadful game of love. Nothing will stop Syaoran from getting his Cherry Blossom...S+S R+R!!!  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! IT BELONGS TO CLAMP!!! BUMMER...  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Tomoyo tried to catch her breath. "So Sakura, does Touya know now?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That you have a crush on the king's pianist!"  
  
"DAh! I never...Tomoyo...did you hear something?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sakura ran over to the balcony and peered down. She gasped. "Tomoyo...the new prince is here..."  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"I HATE IT WHEN MY PARENTS DO THIS TO ME!" Sakura flew on the pillow and started ripping it up.   
  
Tomoyo went over to Sakura to try and comfort her. "Sakura, all you have to do is beat him up..." Tomoyo had a playful glint in her eyes. Sakura followed.   
  
"We'll just make you look harmless, sweet and gullable. The person you don't always tend to be. We'll put your hair..."Tomoyo went on and on when Sakura heard a knock on the door. She walked over, Tomoyo still babbling on and on.   
  
"Yeas?" A maid looked up at Sakura then bowed respectfully. "The new prince has arrived, your father has sent me to tell you to be ready. The dinner will start in an hour, look your best." The maid finished, smiled sincerly to Sakura and walked off.   
  
"Sigh..." Sakura looked over at Tomoyo who was STILL babbling on what to do with Sakura.   
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Syaoran sat infront of his piano. "I wonder how I can get closer to Fujitaka...And Sakura." Syaoran pulled his messy chocolate hair in frustration. He thought she was a nice girl, probably would never fall for him. But then a thought struck his mind, "What if she knew who I really was?" This idea hung in the air until a knock was heard at the door. Syaoran fixed his pants and ran over to the bed where there were some clean shirts the maid before left. He slipped on a white one, still unbuckled down to his stomach and opened the door.   
  
"Yes? Is there a problem?" He asked quite formally.  
  
"The k-king would like you t-to play p-piano for the dinn-ner to-to-tonight." The maid answered quickly blushing at the sight of Syaoran and his well built body.   
  
"Tell the king i will be down to play in one hour." The young maid was blushing menacingly. She was around the age of 16, Sakura's age. She nodded her head frantically and took off runnning down the hall blushing and giggling. Syaoran had no time to waste on her, he had to look good for Sakura and touch up on his piano skills.   
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"So this is the place where i shall meet my to be wife?" The prince looked around at the garden's.   
  
"Yea, the king said. My daughter, be gentle with her at first and try not to get her too angry?" There was pleading in Fujitaka's voice.   
  
"Of course not your highness. May I see her?"  
  
"Not yet, no, she will be here soon very shortly." 'Unless Tomoyo's dressing her up!' He thought to himself.   
  
A panting maid came running by and stopped infront of the two Royals. "King Fujitaka, your highness," She bowed respectfully, her cheeks all red from running.   
  
He anknowledged her with a nod and she kept on talking. "Princess Kinomoto Sakura will be down in an hour, and so shall the pianist."   
  
The prince sighed, he wanted to see this princess. Hoping she wasn't too snobby, 'Not a good match for Syaoran.' He thought.   
  
"Thank you, now have a rest you look, exhausted." The maid after glanced at the prince who was also very handsome in his robes and ran off blushing and giggling the same as she did with Syaoran.  
  
"So Eriol, would you like me to show you inside?" Asked Fujitaka.   
  
"Oh yes, I would be delighted." Eriol finished with a smirk on his face. He was going to get Syaoran to work quicker. And trying to get a girl without your best friend's "ok" he was going to pay...  
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Tomoyo! Watch with those pins... Hoe..." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but you keep on fidgeting! Stop moving!!!"   
  
Sakura's door opened a crack and Queen Nadeshiko came walking in.   
  
"MOTHER!!!" Sakura pulled away from Tomoyo's grasp.   
  
"Tomoy, may I have some time with Sakura?"   
  
"Yes auntie..." She answered in a seven year old voice and hung her head.   
  
"You've done quite a nice job Tomoyo." Queen Nadeshiko winked at Tomoyo. "You can come back as soon as i'm done with her." Tomoyo nodded and walked out smiling.   
  
"Mother, do I HAVE to?" Sakura questioned.   
  
"Sakura this is what your father wants, just get to meet this one. He's quite handsome I saw him from my window."  
  
"So what if he's handsome...Syao..." She stopped and cupped her mouth with her hand.   
  
"What did you just say Sakura, I didn't hear it very well."   
  
"O nothing mother, nothing..."   
  
Nadeshiko looked suspiciously at Sakura. "Well, you're father would like you to hurry up ok? You look lovely."   
  
Sakura blushed. "All thanks to Tomoyo!" Queen Nadeshiko smiled sincerly and walked out. Tomoyo came bursting in with more pins, a brush, make-up in one hand, shoes and a dress in the other.   
  
"Hoe..."   
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Syaoran fixed his shirt. He was wearing a white furlled shirt, and black pants. He made his hair look messy, he thought it suited him better. Syaoran sensed something very familiar, he looked around. "I know that aura..."   
  
He shook his head and the aura disappeared. Syaoran sighed. "My mind's playing tricks on me." He turned to walk out of the door.   
  
Sakura looked in the mirror. "Wow Tomoyo! How did you do it? I DO look sweet, gentle, and gullable..." She wore a light yellow dress that fell to the ground. Her hair was tied up with light pink glossy lips. Her eye shadow was a light green that brang out her eyes. She had gloves that went right up to her elbows.   
  
"Never test the master, because i've got skills!" Tomoyo stood with her hands at her sides laughing. Then looked at Sakura.   
  
Tomoyo was also prepared she would never miss Sakura meeting a prince. She wore a white dress that reached almost to her feet. Her raven hair was down and wavy. She was also wearing a light pink shade of lipstick.   
  
"Let's go!" Tomoyo said and took Sakura by the hand, out side. Just as Sakura and Tomoyo had walked out, Syaoran was there standing staring at the two. Sakura flushed deeply. "Hi Syaoran!" Tomoyo said. Sakura always choked at the sight of Syaoran.   
  
He only waved back, his mouth gaping. "Hi..." Sakura whispered. Syaoran walked over to them, but before doing that he looked to see if the coast was clear. He was not allowed to even look at this girl, never mind talk to her.   
  
"Hello, you two look lovely." Sakura blushed even deeper. Tomoyo thought she couldn't get any redder!   
  
"Well, Syaoran we must leave. The king is expecting us to be there 5 minutes ago." Tomoyo exclaimed.   
"Same here." He answered back. "Let me go first, it's more dramatic of you two walk in after me, they'll all be stunned. Any ways it's fashionably late." Syaoran had no idea why he was playing for the king, must've been a speacial occasion. He winked at them, more likely at Sakura, smiled and walked off.   
  
"Yikes! Ouch, this girl..." Syaoran walked through a great hall. Paintings were hung on the rich red coloured walls with golden framed paintings. He looked inside one of the rooms and found his piano. Syaoran noticed the king was sitting down with his queen waiting for the two girls. That's all Syaoran saw. 'A big feast for Sakura, Tomoyo and the two highnesses? There's a plate for 5... Suspicious...' Syaoran thought.   
  
"Ahhh...there you are my royal pianist!" Fujitaka yelled from the other side of the large room.   
  
Syaoran bowed rspectfully and looked around. He wasn't sure how you could bow so many times, he wondered how the maids always managed it. Syaoran sat down at the piano and noticed that familiar aura again. He looked left to right with his eyes.   
  
'Darn, I better hide my aura better." Eriol had cast a spell to hide his magic from Syaoran. He couldn't afford being discovered, yet.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo came walking down the rich hall and into the large room. Sakura saw her parents at the other side of a large table. She waved and they motioned for her to come closer.   
  
"Daddy..." Sakura's voice was slightly irritated.   
  
"Sakura, mind your manners. This is a nice boy..." Quenn Nadeshiko said.   
  
Sakura sighed and sat down at the edge of the table. Tomoyo sat accross. Sakura looked over at Syaoran. She wondered, if Syaoran was a prince. 'I wish he was...' She only dared to think to herself.   
  
Syaoran moved his fingers, cracked them and started playing a slow song. It was deep mello, yet sad and lonely. Sakura felt an aching in her heart. She didn't want to meet this guy. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo, her eyes seemed hard and she stared at Sakura.   
  
Fujitaka motioned for the prince to come in. Sakura hated this part, when they would come over kiss your hand and tell you how beautiful you were.   
  
A tall navy haired boy came walking in. Wearing black/navy coloured robes. His glasses silver and made him look very wise. His bangs covering his eyes slightly. Also he was very pale, like Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran heard something, a person walk in and clear their throat. Then there it was, he felt the aura stronger than ever. He turned slowly, trying not to catch the king's attention. He looked over slowly and gasped. "Holy..." Eriol moved his hand behind him. Syaoran's voice dissapeared for the moment. He kept playing. 'ERIOL! I KNOW YOU'RE READING MY THOUGHTs!!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!?!' The anger building up quickly in Syaoran.   
  
'Syaoran, shut up and keep playing, i have to put on some of my charm.' He answered back in Syaoran's mind. This would make him so mad.   
  
Sakura looked up, she noticed Syaoran's mouth move and his face turning red. Eriol walked up skillfully to her. As she was his prey. He got down on one knee and took her hand gracefully. Sakura's eyes shot open in shock.   
  
"Yes?" She looked through this boy's glasses into his eyes.   
  
"Hello Sakura, may i say you're looking stunning." He smiled at her. Tomoyo had a sudden feeling, she'd never experienced it before. She clenched her small fists under the table. Suddenly she opened her eyes quickly. 'Tomoyo, what's wrong with you?' She thought to herself.  
  
Sakura had no re-action to this prince. Sure he was good looking but Sakura was transfixed on Syaoran. She smiled at him. Syaoran felt hot, he knew someone was watching him.   
  
Eriol became slowly irritated at the girl, if he was going to get close to the king, the only way was with his daughter right? 'I can't let Syaoran do this! He's too slow at it...and SHE would kill him...' He looked over at Tomoyo.   
  
"Well Fujitaka I must say, impressive." Eriol answered.   
  
'O she's much much more than impressive!' Syaoran scowled at Eriol. 'How could he do this?'   
  
'Syaoran! Stop thinking so much! I can't work here! I'll explain my self later...'   
  
  
Eriol sat down beside Sakura, he knew she wasn't the least bit interested in him. It was strange, indeed not many women could witstand his 'charm.'   
  
Tomoyo smiled hesitantly at Sakura. Sakura frowned. 'Something's up with Tomoyo.' She thought.   
  
"Well Sakura, don't you want to say something?" King Fujitaka asked, or most likely ordered.   
  
"No...But the piano is quite beautiful." Fujitaka gaped.   
  
"May I have piano lessons from the pianist?" Sakura asked gaining courage.   
  
"Sakura you never wanted to learn how before..." Fujitaka exclaimed, this was odd.   
  
"Father, I never knew it could be played so amazingly. I never wanted to learn before because the pianist before him couldn't play THAT well." 'Maybe because of his fingers...' She thought.   
  
Syaoran heard music to his ears! 'She wants me to teach her!'  
  
Touya came walking in and had heard Sakura's request. "No Sakura..." Touya answered.   
  
Sakuara looked over to the person behind her. "What? Why not!?!" Sakura's hopes dropped.   
  
"Because, even though he IS the Royal Pianist, he has no authority, no teachings to teach the princess as the other pianist did."   
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol with admiration. "Hmmm... interesting" She whispered. She noticed no interest in Sakura for the prince, she was definetly liking the pianist.  
  
"No Sakura, an answer is an answer. And I don't plan on changing it any time soon." Sakura looked over to her mother pleadingly. Nadeshiko just shook her head. "Sorry Sakura..."   
  
"For once in my life, I actually wanted to learn to do something. And now I'm forbidden to stay away from it?"  
  
"Well...yeah that's basically the point squirt." Touya said.   
  
Sakura glared at her brother, looked at her parents, scowled at Eriol. "I'm going to bed now. "Nice meeting you Eriol..."   
  
Sakura stormed off to her room. Tomoyo took one last glance at Eriol and ran after Sakura.   
  
Sakura was running down the hall to her room.   
  
"Royal Pianist!" Fujitaka yelled.   
  
Syaoran looked up and Eriol took the spell off of Syaoran. "Yes your majesty?"   
  
"I forbid ANY lessons to the princess, now leave!" He was very angry. Syaoran could see his face was red. Syaoran nodded and walked off casually, as though he didn't care about Sakura, looked at Eriol and frowned.   
  
"Ummm...You're highness. May I please go to sleep also?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"Of course." Queen Nadeshiko retorted.   
  
Eriol blushed a little red. "i don't know where it is..."  
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Sakura ran into her room half crying. She really did want to learn how to play the piano...or was it because of Syaoran? She was so confused. She buried her face into her pilllow. Tomoyo came walking in and saw Sakura with her face hidden by the pillow.   
  
"Sakura? Are you ok?"   
  
Sakura's eyes shot up from the pillow. "Do I look ok Tomoyo?" "No Sakura! I mean...no Sakura. I noticed you didn't like that prince Eriol."   
  
"So, what are you coming to Tomoyo?" A little bit of playfulness was in Sakura's voice. "Do you..."   
  
"Sakura! No! Any ways he does like you...you are the princess." Tomoyo almost said the last part a little sad.   
  
"Tomoyo, didn't you notice the glances he was giving you?"   
  
"No..."  
  
"Well he was Tomoyo. Any ways i'm not very attracted to him any way, not my type."   
  
"Yeah I noticed, you didn't choke." Tomoyo said playfully.   
  
"Oh, and what's that suppossed to mean?"  
  
"You know well what that means..." Tomoyo smiled. "And you know how Touya and your parents forbid you to take lessons from Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeas...what about it?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes lit up brightly. "They don't have to know about it." Sakura's eyes lit up.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Syaoran walked into his room. "Rough day...Wonder when Eriols coming..." Sure enough he was there.   
  
"Syaoran, why haven't you made a move yet? You know we need the..."  
  
There was a choking noise and Syaoran was holding Eriol by the neck. "Why are you here!?!?"   
  
"Le-t g-o- o-f m-me-e-!" Eriol choked out. Syaoran loosened his grip on Eriol. "Syaoran i'm here because..." Eriol began but then disappeared suddenly. Syaoran looked confused. "Eriol?"   
  
"I'm not Eriol..." Syaoran heard music to his ears. "Oh, Sakura...Hello. What brings you here?"   
  
Sakura smiled at her's and Tomoyo's plan. She walked up to Syaoran and closed the door so no one could hear. She looked at his face, then met his eyes. She choked.   
  
"I-I w-was w-wondering...i-i-if yo-u c-could g-g-give me -p-piano l-lessons..." Her voice was all squeky and tense.   
  
"Piano lessons?" Syaoran answered back.   
  
'Why so many questions?' Sakura thought. 'So hard to answer without choking! Dah! Just my luck...'   
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
"But, you were forbidden. i can't teach..."  
  
"Yes but, I just thought of something, you could teach me without my p-parents knowing." 'That's the longest sentance i've ever said to him without choking, much!' She patted herself on the back, mentally.   
  
"I don't know princess..." He saw her emerald green eyes start to work their magic on Syaoran.   
  
"Please..." She pleaded pulling on his shirt. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing.   
  
He couldn't say no to her. "O-k...he he..." He suddenly dosed off slowly. He was having a converstaion with the princess! 'She's talking to you Syaoran! Now, why can't you talk to her?'   
  
"Meet me here, on Wednesday nights. After 10:00pm. Got it?" He said in a fatherly tone to her.   
  
Sakura nodded her head frantically. "Yes!" Then she finally noticed something, they both finally noticed something. They were 2 cm away from each other, Sakura was on her tippy toes, She was holding onto his shirt pulling him in, and Syaoran was touching the side of her face! She blushed madly and so did he.   
  
"B-B-Bye..." Sakura was all light headed. She couldn't even walk straight! It was like she had a few too many! Tomoyo fell to the ground laughing outside the door, holding her stomach in pain, with tears of joy falling from her eyes. Sakura came out, all red, smiling and singing to herself. "i did it... i did it!!!"   
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Is this for real?" He said it outloud.   
  
"Yes it is Syaoran..." Eriol answered. "Don't mess up the moment!" Syaoran threw a pillow at Eriol at top speed. But he teleported and again left one message in Syaoran's head. "Don't get too close to her, i'll meet you tomorrow at 10:00 pm." Eriol had mis-judged something, it was Wednesday tomorrow! And Sakura would be coming at that time for secret piano lessons from Syaoran. He was going to tell the top secret plan he had made for Syaoran to execute...  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
HI!!!!! DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER??? NOW THE REAL ADVENTURE WILL BEGIN!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SAKURA COMES AT THE SAME TIME AS ERIOL? WILL SHE FIND OUT? WHAT IF SHE DOES...? O I HOPE SOME OF THOSE MOMENTS WERE KAWAII!!! I LUV THAT WORD...KAWAII!!! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE R+R THIS!!! I LUV 'EM ALL!!! THANXIES!!! O AND FLAMES ARE WELCOMED...FORGOT TO MENTION THAT...AND I'M SORRI FOR ALL THE SPELLING MISTAKES!!! I'M USING NOTEPAD NOW...I CAN'T OPEN UP ANY WORD DOC. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! O THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED...LEMME TINK HERE...  
  
Chapter 4: Melodious Secrecy  
  
DOES IT SOUND GOOD? WELL I'LL STOP TYPING...AND I THANK ALL FOR R+R LOVING THE ENEMY!!! IT HAS THE MOST R+R OF ANY OF MA STORIES!!! OK...NOW I'M SERIOUS I'LL STOP WRITING...BUH BYEZ!!! FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME AT... lil_saiten_15@hotmail.com   
  
  
~+-*-+~ROCK STEADY~+-*-+~  
  
This is just an IMPORTANT message to everyone that reviews this story...can you please leave your emails? I want to notify you all when it's updated ok? it will be GREATLY appretiated...thank you! 


	4. Chapter 4: Melodious Secrecy

**THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST Chapter 4: Melodious Secrecy By: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI >> "B-B-Bye..." Sakura was all light headed. She couldn't even walk straight! It was like she had a few too many! Tomoyo fell to the ground laughing outside the door, holding her stomach in pain, with tears of joy falling from her eyes. Sakura came out, all red, smiling and singing to herself. "i did it... i did it!!!" Syaoran shook his head. "Is this for real?" He said it outloud. "Yes it is Syaoran..." Eriol answered. "Don't mess up the moment!" Syaoran threw a pillow at Eriol at top speed. But he teleported and again left one message in Syaoran's head. "Don't get too close to her, i'll meet you tomorrow at 10:00 pm." Eriol had mis-judged something, it was Wednesday tomorrow! And Sakura would be coming at that time for secret piano lessons from Syaoran. He was going to tell the top secret plan he had made for Syaoran to execute... >> Disclaimer: "AGAIN! I WRITE THIS STUPID THING...I DON'T OWN IT... BELONGING TO CLAMP....THE LUCKY PEOPLE WHO CAME UP WITH IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! Good Job!" ~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~ **

"So Sakura...Did he accept?" Tomoyo was so excited, her friend was actually hittting on someone... 

"Yea Tomoyo, he did." Sakura was still pinching her self. "Wow, this IS real..." 

"Sakura! I knew it! You are so in love with the Pianist, aren't you?" 

"Tomoyo, it just so happens that I want to learn how to play the piano..." 

"Well, then why are you acting so light headed!?!" Tomoyo asked suspiciously. 

"Hoe...I t-think it was the f-food we a-ate... And anyways you have the hots for that prince Tomoyo. I saw it! You were all pink and frowning when he was talking to me. But at the same time he was sneaking glances of my bestest cousin, Tomoyo!" Sakura, the first time she actually had a come back to Tomoyo. 

Now this was Tomoyo's time to say hoe. But instead she would never let her cousin Sakura, beat her. 

"Hah! Sakura, the only reason I was pink was because of the food, and I was frowning because of the way he was drooling all over you..." Tomoyo pat herself on the back. 'Hah! Can't beat me!' 

"O well...Tomorrow I have to meet him at 10:00pm. He said it would be safer that way." 

Tomoyo's eyes lit up so brightly they illuminated the room. 

"Tomoyo no! You promised me..." 

"Promises are ment to be broken! C'mon Sakura! I'm making you a new dress!" ~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~ 

'So this is the place i'm going to be staying at. Not that bad, but back at Li's place, this sure doesn't cut it. I wonder if he'llreally go through with the mission. Sure my little descendant is headstrong and stubborn, but there's something about the princess that's really holding him back.' 

Eriol moved his glasses cloer to his nose. 'That other girl that was with the princess, she looked good. I wouldn't mind her being my princess...' Eriols eyes struck open and glared at the bed infront of him. 'I didn't just say that! hell no... I think i'm just tired, using up my magic like that, need sleep.' Eriol yawned and plopped on the neatly made bed without even covering himself up. ~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~ 

Syaoran stared dreamily up at the ceiling. 'Should I tell her? What if I did? What if she hates me...' Syaoran's mind was ringing painfullY, he was unsure if he should tell the delicate cherry blossom his real identity. Thiniking of Sakura began to hurt his head even more. 'I can't have her...' This was always repeated in his head. It annoyed him so much. She was beautiful, stubborn, but seemed so delicate, Syaoran felt he had to protect her. But he couldn't do it if they were never close. "Who made up those stupid rules any way...No speaking to the highnessess unless ordered to..." Syaoran clenched his fists. As anger began to take over his body and mind he remembered about the Diamond Rose. Syaoran scratched his head. "Maybe that's what Eriol wanted to talk to me about..." He walked over to the door, he needed a walk. Turning the nob slowly so no one could hear the knob turn. He looked down the hall way and saw no one there. He made a cautious step, no one was suppossed to be up. Everyone who was not a Royal was condemed to stay in their rooms until they have a purpose to come out, or are ordered to. 

The castle seemed still. So enchanting. The moonlight was casting off some of the pictures, leaving a gloomy and eerie memory behind. Syaoran noticed that a light was on, below the stair case. He walked over trying not to make a noise and peered down over the ledge. 

"Calm down my love." Nadeshiko tried to talk to Fujitaka. 

"I can't, Sakura's about 16 now, she needs a prince! I'm going to find her one, if she can't, or won't do it herself, then that leaves me with one choice, she'll marry by force." Fujitaka put his hands over his mouth and took a deep breath. 

Syaoran felt his eyes widen with fear. 'No...' 

"Fujitaka you can't! She'll marry when the time..." 

"That's the time, or patience I don't have..." 

Queen Nadeshiko felt the tears threatening to fall from her sadened eyes. She didn't want her daughter to live with fake, forceful love. It wasn't right. She was about to enter a comment but her husband had the last word. 

"I'm leaving tonight for Larenway Kingdom." 

"But, aren't you going to say good bye to Sakura, Touya and Tomoyo?" Nadeshiko asked pleadingly. 

"It's better if I don't. It'll be a surprise, you know how much Sakura misses him." He kissed his wife on top of her head and left to get his belongings. 

Nadeshiko shook her head softly. "She probably doesn't even remember him. It was so long ago..." Nadeshiko walked away from the stair case not noticing a choking Syaoran. 

'HIM?!?! WHO'S HIM!?!?' Syaoran's mind started aching again. He held it in pain, something was tugging at his heart. He winced in, not a physical pain, but an emotional disturbance. He moved his hair back uneasily and tried to calm down. "Ok, Xio Lang, you'll be fine. Fujitaka is going, that leaves the Diamond Rose easier to get. But Sakura......And HIM!?!? Who's HIM?!?!?! Dah!" Anger began to rush through his body. He neded a way to calm him self. Taking a deep aggitated breath he calmed down slowly. "Tomorow, i'll get the Diamond Rose. Before 10:00 pm. When I meet up with Eriol, i'll give it to him. Tell the Queen i'm needed back, because my mother is dying. Make my escape, forget about Sakura, and life is all good." He sighed. "How can I forget about such an angel? Sure, I barley know her. But it feels like an eternity. Seeing her face, her smile brightens up the sadest days...I'm going to go back to my room and work with my sword. It'll probably help me." "When he leaves, I take the Diamond Rose and get the hell outta here..." 

Syaoran tip-toed quickly over to his room, opening the door and slipping in. He stuck his head out and noticed a faint light coming out from Sakura's door, leaving a bright colour on the dark wall. "May we meet again in better times. Someday you may find out of whom I really am. If not, only for better." He walked in and took out his sword. ~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~ 

"Tomoyo, really! I have to rest!" Sakura rubbed her eyes impatiently. 

"Sakura i'm almost done!" Tomoyo answered back harshly. 

"Hey, I never asked you to make me a dress." Sakura moved away from Tomoyo and walked to her room. "Good night cuz." 

"It'll just have to wait for the morning." Tomoyo looked down at the beautiful dress. "Pretty good, considering I did most of it in one night." She yawned. Tomoyo walked over to the window. "I may not be a princess, but that shouldn't mean I can't fall for a prince, right?" Tomoyo questioned herself. 

Sakura opened the door that lead to her room. She walked inside and noticed the moon. She loved when the moon was out. It was so calming. It made her feel at a certian type of ease she longed for. "Tomorrow piano lessons!" She squeeled happily. She jumped up and landed in her warm and soft bed. ~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~ ~*-!-*~Next Day~*-!-*~ 

"Sakura wake up..." Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo smiling tiredly at her. 

"Tomoyo? Did you sleep at all?!" 

"Look on the bright side, I finished the dress for you!" Tomoyo smiled weakly. "Promise me you'll wear it tonight?" 

"Tomoyo..." She hugged her cousin. "Why so much trouble? I've noticed since this Pianist has come, you don't sleep!" Sakura was a bit angered at her cousin. 

"This is the first time i've seen my favourite cousin in love." 

"I'm not..." She stopped, Tomoyo was tired. "Tomoyo go sleep. You deserve it." Tomoyo nodded and left the dress hanging on the chair. Sakura watched her cousin walk out and saw the beautiful dress. "WOW..." It was a light pink/white. The straps were thin like spaghetti. The dress firled at the bottom and showed some clevage. Sakura couldn't say no to wearing this. ~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~ 

"Where's father?!" Touya was angered at his mother. She hadn't told him where his father had gone. 

"I'm sorry Touya I can't."Her voice was calm and gentle yet at the same time strong. 

Sakura came running down the steps nearly hitting one of the servants carrying the laundry. 

"Sorry! Please forgive me!" Sakura rushed by. She had been looking for her father in the castle, but he was no where to be found. 

"Mother..." Sakura was puffing from all the running she'd done. 

"Oh Sakura, you're awake..." Touya said annoyed. 

Sakura glaerd at her brother and stuck out her toungue playfully. "I wanted to ask mommy something. Where's daddy?" 

Nadeshiko choked. "S-Sakura... he's gone on a buisiness trip." She pat herself on the back. 

"A buisiness trip? How come he never told me? Or HIM." She was referring to her brother. 

"He left last night and didn't want to bother you." 

Sakura looked sadly her mother. But on the bright side tonight she would hang out with the Pianist! Sakura noticed it was 10:00 am and that breakfast was almost ready. Sakura saw some of the maids rushing to get everything ready for the Royal breakfast. Even if there were no special guest, it was fit for a king. 

"Hmmm...something's missing..." Sakura mumbled to herself. Then she noticed it. "AHA! Mommy, Tomoyo's going to sleep in because she was up all night." 

"Doing what?" Asked Touya. 

Sakura clenched her fists at him. "She was making me another dress." Sakura answered sympathetically. 

"I swear dear Tomoyo must stop making all these dresses. We have our own personal tailors. But she does love you Sakura, and she only wants the best for you honey." Nadeshiko walked up to Sakura and moved back her uncombed light brown hair. Nadeshiko had also noticed something in Sakura. 

'She was gaining a liking for the Pianst. The Pianist was very handsome, but akward at the same time. He sometimes acted like he was royal.' Nadeshiko knew that was impossible because if he owned his own kingdom, they wouldn't allow it. She sighed, 'If that Pianist was a prince, Fujitaka would never of had to go to Larenway Kingdom. I know that boy Sakura was with a long time ago lives there. But he's probably married, has children and even forgot about Sakura. He's also much older than she is, in his 20's.' "Sakura, could you please wake up the Pianist for me? I would like some music played while we eat." She smiled mischeviously. 

Sakura eyed her mother oddly. "Mother..." Sakura then felt her cheeks grow hot. Touya eyed both of them suspiciously. 'Somethings up...' He thought. 

"Yes mother." Sakura bowed respectfully to her mother and hopped up the stairs. She didn't want it to seem like she WANTED to go see him. When making it up to the top of the stairs, she tried to make her hair look better by combing it through with her small hamds. She then checked up on Tomoyo who was sleeping soundly. 

Sakura walked a whole hall way down and saw Syaoran's room. She took a deep breath. Closed her eyes and opened the door. 

"Ahhhh!!!" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. There was a boy, shirtless in pants, holding a sword pointing it right in between her eyes. "H-hi S-Syaoran..." Sakura was staring at the sword and sneeking glances of his well built body. 

"Oh...he he..." He didn't know what to do! Should he turn the sword back into it's compact form, but that would be using magic. Should he drop it and run behind the bed like a sissy? No no.... He would stand his ground, try and make himself look bigger. And start up a conversation. "Oh, hello Sakura. I'm sorry for the way i'm dressed." 

"Oh, don't be sorry..." She shook her head. "I-I barged in on you. I'm sorry." She answered quietly looking at the ground. 

He took a step closer to her and touched her face. Sakura felt her cheeks were on fire. Her stomach turned upside down, she felt like she was flying! 

"Did I hurt you?" He asked trying not to show that his cheeks were a little hot also. 

Sakura saw, his cheeks red. Must've been because of all the work with that sword. "N-no you d-din't hurt m-me at all." She smiled sincerly. Then noticed she was acting all mushy, and weird around him! 'SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU DON'T GIVE IN WITHOUT A GOOD FIGHT!!!' She straightened up and looked him seriously in the eyes trying not to smile. "Breakfast will be ready soon, and my mother, Queen Nadeshiko would like you to play while we eat." She smiled at herself. Turned quickly and walked out of the door. 

"Uhhh...What just happened there?" 

~^_+_^~11:00 am~^_+_^~ 

Sakura had helped the maids set the table. She didn't like to see them do EVERYTHING by themselves. Sakura sat down accross from her brother. 

"Why do you always help the maids? You know it's their job, right kaijuu?" 

"First of all...I'M NOT A MONSTER! Second, I don't like seeing them like that. They need help, they seem like slaves to me..." 

"Sakura, they are slaves..." Touya said dumbfounded. 'How could she think them as equals?' 

"Not to me! Any ways...Let's eat!" 

Sakura was about to start eating when she heard her mother stop her. "AHEM!" Nadeshiko lifted her glass. "This to hope King Fujitaka with a safe journey." 

Sakura looked over to the piano and noticed Syaoran wasn't there. Sakura looked to the other end of the table and noticed Eriol sitting there. He seemed so mysterious to her. Sakura turned her head and looked at the piano. 'Now Syaoran was there? Wouldn't he have had to walk through the door?' 

"Please Pianist, play a song that we will enjoy listening while eating." Syaoran nodded his head and played a peaceful tune. Sakura then, was entranced. She ate her food at the rhythm the song was playing. She enjoyed listening to Syaoran play, but didn't like the way Eriol would smile at her. It sent cold shivvers down her spine. 

'If she knew how my little piano friend felt for her...' Eriol thought. He would send her some evil smiles to her. He liked the way she re-acted, she shivvered. 

'WHY DO I HAVE TO PLAY THE PIANO? I MEAN SURE I'M THE PIANIST...BUT I WANT TO GO SIT OVER THERE AND BASH ERIOL'S FACE IN! HE'S SMILING AT SAKURA AND I CAN CLEARLY TELL, SHE'S NOT ENJOYING IT!' 

Sakura looked at her empty plate. "Mother, may I leave?" 

"Yes, my child." She answered softly. Sakura saw Syaoran's face, it was red. "Hoe...?" 

She pranced at the sound of the melody and walked up the stairs to the beat. 

"Tomoyo? You awake yet? It's 11:45!" 

Sakura walked in and saw Tomoyo sitting on her bed looking out the window. "Hey Sakura." She answered with out even turning her head. 

"Tomoyo, I saw Syaoran again! Did you know that he has a sword?" Sakura asked playfully. 

"Sakura, tell me something." 

"What?" 

"You'll follow your heart no matter what comes between you." 

Sakura was totally confused. "Tomoyo what are you talking about?" 

"I have a feeling, something might happen. And I think it's with you." 

"How do you know this?" 

"When I went to sleep, or tried to, everytime I close my eyes I see you. Sitting in a corner just crying. You seem so depressed it scares me. I think the dream is trying to tell me something, what that is, I don't know. But, don't listen to what other people tell you. Follow your heart, and all will be good." Tomoyo said with deep saddness. 

"Tomoyo..." 

"Sakura promise me!" She seemed very tired and jumpy. 

"I proimse." Sakura walked over to Tomoyo and locked their pinkies together. ~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~ 

Syaoran had stopped playing and was now in his room. It was around 7:00 pm now. 

"So Eriol, I'm doing this alone?" 

"Yup! I'll guide you." Eriol answered with excitement. 

"You know sometimes I just don't get you...How do you know where it is?" 

"When I was with Fujitaka, he showed me around and I was able to use my magic and pick up things." 

"Oh, magic..." Syaoran replied bored. 

"What? Just because i'm the magician and your the warrior doesn't mean anything you know. Just means I can beat your butt sitting down just flicking my wrist!" 

"Why you little..." 

"Hey, i'm not little..." Eriol was deeply hurt. "How could you say such a thing!? I'm older!" 

"Eriol, i'm getting better. So can we start?" 

"Syaoran, i'll meet you back here at 10:00pm. You'll give me the Diamond Rose, i'll get as far with my magic as possible. You'll tell your little lie and we'll be free." 

"Still Eriol, I don't see why this Rose is so important. It's woth a lot of money, sure..." 

"Syaoran, it's most of your riches." Eriol answered casually. 

"WHAT?! Are you telling me that, that little rose is half of my riches!?" 

"Yup! So what are you waiting for?" 

Syaoran scowled at Eriol. Sometimes Syaoran didn't know everything and Eriol somehow did. 

The sun was now setting, producing an orange glow all over the walls, and the rooms. Syaoran had to jump out the window, climb down a rope, Eriol's magic of course, open up the window with his own magic, knock out the 2 gaurds, and run. 

"Simple enough." 

Syaoran looked down and winced. He heard in his mind. "Oh! Big Bad Syaoran is afraid of a little height..." 

"Shut up!!!" 

"ok..ok... Sheesh! Can't take a joke..." 

"ERIOL!" 

"Let me think...Ok, it's the third window above you." 

"I'm climbing up? I thought it was down." 

"Well guess what, I lied." 

Syaoran saw a rope appear right infront of him. He grabbed it and tugged at it. "Seems strong enough..." 

"Of course it is! I made it!" Eriol answered abruptly. 

"That's why i'm checking it." Syaoran answered back playfully. 

Syaoran got a good grip of the rope and began to climb. As he had started only on his third step the rope began moving up for him! "I thought this was going to be a challenge." 

"No time! Sakura's hard enough for you..." 

"ERIOL!!!" Syaoran had accidentally let go of the rope. He felt his body become weightless. 

"Oh crap!" Eriol muttered. He moved his hand as if it were the rope. The rope wrapped around Syaoran and stopped his fall. Syaoran let his arms flow freely and he felt the grass. "That took long." 

"Next time you won't be so lucky..." Eriol whispered. 

The rope held onto Syaoran and brang him up to one of the highest windows. The building was about 6 stories high. 

"OK, so I open the windows with my magic." Syaoran explained outloud to himself. 

"Good luck..." 

"Eriol! Why don't you ever shut up?!" 

"Just hurry this up. You've already wasted an hour! It's 8:00 pm!" Eriol hissed in Syaoran's mind. 

"Time flies." 

"And there are many ways I can do it. One is with my magic..." 

"God...When I die keep Eriol FAR away from me!" 

"Or, if you'd like time to fly. I could take a clock and throw it in your face!" 

"Arrgggghhh..." 

"You know this chair is uncomfy...Oh that's why. He he, WEDGIE!!!!" 

"Eugh...I'm working here!" Syaoran yelled, then shut his mouth hoping none of the gaurds heard him. 

"Sorry..." 

Syaoran concentrated on the window. He closed his eyes slowly then opened them suddenly. His hands felt warm and he placed them on the window. An eerie orange smoke flowed from his hand touching the window. A low sizzling sound was heard and the window became no more. The whole window was gone! 

"Hey Eriol! Look at what I did!" Syaoran was proud of himself. Lately he couldn't even melt a glass. 

"I have trained you well..." Eriol said sarcastically. 

"Syaoran then put his first foot through the window. He saw the 2 gaurds standing just outside of the room. 

"Eriol, get it and sneak out. Or beat the two gaurds?" After waiting for a minute for Eriol to Answer Syaoran got annoyed. "Eriol!" 

"I'm thinking, what do you think you should do?" 

"Beat the crap outta them for stealing half my treasure." A smile spread accross Syaoran's face. 

"If they beat you up, i'm not helping you." 

"Are you crazy?! Beat ME up?" Syaoran was just dissed by some creepy guy, who followed him, read his mind all the time, called him *my cute little descendant* twenty-four seven, he was enraged. 

Syaoran slowly and skillfully jumped through the window. He looked around the room and noticed something covered in glass. 

"Eriol, is it covered in glass?" 

"Yes, and it has a seal that can only be broken by..." 

"Magic." Syaoran finished. 

"See! You're catching on!" 

Syaoran walked over to the gaurds. He wanted to get them out of the way so it would be easier to get the Rose. He hid behind the wall, crept behind them and poked one guy on the shoulder. 

"HUH?" A huge man looked straight at Syaoran. 

Syaoran smiled and kicked the guys chest armor and fell on another gaurd. "Some gaurds..." 

"Uhhh...Syaoran..." 

"Yeah?" 

"There's more..." 

"Wat...h-how many?" 

Just then about 10 more guys came running in the room. All were the same size and some larger than Syaoran! 

"Shit Eriol!" 

Three men lunged at him. Syaoran jumped up on one of their heads and kicked the other two with splits in the air. Another four came running at him. Syaoran looked around to use anything, then looked at his hand. An orb like object was held in his hand. He summoned it and it turned into a large sword. "Wohooooo!" Syaoran hit a guys stomach with the end of the sword. The other three grabbed Syaoran. Syaoran concentrated all his power and amazingly saw them soar over his head into a wall. "Yes!" The three men left looked at each other and ran down the hall way. 

"Syaoran, they're going to get help. I read their filthy minds." Eriol quickly replied. "Syaoran, it's nine o'clock." 

"Hey, the rose is there, now all we have to do is get outta here right?" Syaoran ran over to the Rose and stared at it. He took out his sword casted a magic spell on it and the seal was broken. 

"Eriol! Where's the rope?" Syaoran then heard many other voices. "He's in here!!!!" Syaoran turned his head quickly and saw another 30 men at the door way. "SHIT! ERIOL!!!" 

"Ride any one?" 

Syaorn saw the rope come through the window. With out a moments hesitation he grabbed on. "C ya suckers!" ~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~ 

"There Sakura!" Tomoyo admired her best friend, her cousin. 

"Tomoyo, I can't thank you enough." 

"Your friend ship, and your promises is all I need." 

Sakura's hair was tied up in a bun, wearing pearl earrings, the dress white pink, spaghetti straps, reaching to about her feet. Light blush was applied to her cheeks. Her eyes with a light blue eye shadow. 

It was 9:30 pm. And in half an hour Sakura would be meeting up with Syaoran. She didn't know if she had true feelings for him. It could just be a crush. She took a deep breath. 

"Marvelous! Sakura, now I just need to finish you up, ok?" 

"Sure Tomoyo, sure..." Sakura answered dreamily. ~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~ 

"Wooh! Eriol we did it. What time is it?" 

"10:00 pm my old friend." 

Syaoran and Eriol had successfully completed their mission. "Now we can go home, what do you plan to tell the Queen?" 

Sakura looked at the door. "OK, Sakura now or never. I need to know how I feel." 

She turned the knob slowly. She opened the door and saw Syaoran holding a diamond rose. A sword in one hand and his arm around Eriol?! 

"What the?!" 

The two men sitting on the table looked up and saw a marvelous girl. 

"Shit, Eriol. She heard everything..." 

"Syaoran, w-what are you doing with Eriol? Why do you have my father's treasure!" Sakura was furious. But completely confused. 

"Syaoran gave the Rose to Eriol. "Go now! I'll take care of this!" Eriol nodded his head and was off. He dissappeared right infront of Sakura's eyes. 

"He's gone?! Syaoran???" 

"Sakura, i'm sorry..." Syaoran had hit a spot in Sakura's neck that knocked her unconsious. "I can't leave you here, you know who the culprits are....Forgive me..." Syaoran picked up Sakura, an extra pair of clothes and was about to jump out of the window when another 40 soldiers were at his door. 

"YOU!!!" 

Syaoran saw Eriol waiting at the bottom for Syaoran. "Catch!" Syaoran threw Sakura down and saw Eriol catch her. Syaoran looked back at the soldiers running at him. he took out something from his pocket and screamed "KAGE!" (shadow) A thick smoke filled the rooms and Syaoran had jumped out of the window. 

"Syaoran, you're taking the horse ok? I'm going to use my magic and see how far it takes me. Safe journey my friend." Eriol pat him on the shoulder then smiled slyly. 

"Be gentle with the extra carrige." Then disappeared. ~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~ 

Tomoyo had heard all the racket and saw atleast 30 soldiers outside Syaoran's door. She walked over and saw about 10 on the ground. 

"What happened here?!" 

"A boy has taken the princess..." A tall skinny man had answered her. 

"And you couldn't stop this boy!?" 

"No...He had some kind of magic, a blue boy helped him." Another answered with a beard. 

A shock hit Tomoyo. "Eriol..." She whispered. Tomoyo ran down the stairs and ran to find her aunt. 

"Aunt Nadeshiko!" She screamed. 

Tomoyo found her surounded by some gaurds. Nadeshiko was sitting on a chair confused. "What is all this?! What happened!?" 

"Aunt Nadeshiko!" Tomoyo reached her hand out. Nadeshiko brang her closer. 

"Tomoyo, do you know?" She whispered so that the gaurds wouldn't hear. 

Tomoyo took a deep breath and whispered to her aunt. She explained about Sakura dressing up for her first secret piano lesson. "A certain brown haired boy, sewpt her up in his arms and jumped out of the window. And help from a boy in blue hair with glasses had assisted him." 

"It's..." 

"Yes, aunt, Eriol and Syaoran..." ~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~!^~ 

**LONG ENOUGH CHAPPIE!?! HOPE SO! IT'S LIKE MId-NIGHT!!! I'M TIRED, BUT I HAVE P.D DAY! YAY! TOMORROW ANY WAY...LOL...ENJOYING? Eriol's a bit of a joker in this...he looooovveesss to piss off Syaoran...I HOPE SO! NOW THE REAL ADVENTURE STARTS...WELL...LOVING THE ENEMY WILL BE UPDATED AT THE SAME TIME THIS IS. Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes....I can't spell check, i'm using notepad...lol....WELL REVIEW! OR NO MORE!!! OK? BUH BYEZ!!! THANX EVERYONE WHO R+R B4! >>>~+--+~ROCK STEADY~+--+~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Hissy Fit

**THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST By: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI Chapter 5: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! IT BELONGS TO CLAMP! >> **

"Tomoyo, do you know?" She whispered so that the gaurds wouldn't hear. 

Tomoyo took a deep breath and whispered to her aunt. She explained about Sakura dressing up for her first secret piano lesson. "A certain brown haired boy, sewpt her up in his arms and jumped out of the window. And help from a boy in blue hair with glasses had assisted him." 

"It's..." 

"Yes, aunt, Eriol and Syaoran..." >> ~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^ 

The stallion's pace became slower and more steady. Syaoran looked down at the angel he had before him. 

'Syaoran,you've really gotten yourself into trouble. You see that girl down there, your holding in you arms?' Syaoran's consience was lecturing him. "Yes..." He answered sub-consiously. 

'Do you want her to get hurt?' Syaoran shook his head. 'Then, don't fall in love with her...' Syaoran was shocked. How could not loving her, create less danger for her? 

'If you love her, you have enough enemies as it is, you'll forget her. Her father will come looking for her. He will kill you with out a moments hesitation. Keep your feelings away, toss them, it's better off to just keep this strictly buisiness.' Syaoran's consience finished. 

'How can I keep this, strictly buisiness, so to speak?' He questioned himself. 

'You will put up a ransom. They don't know the real you, do they? Giving you the advantage.' 

'Advantage, how?' Syaoran thought he was going crazy. 

'They don't know where you are, you never told them your little lie. You also came up unexpectedly to try out for the piano. You cover your face, get the money, and that's that...' 

"And forget about Sakura..." He han't noticed he'd said that out loud. The moon hung brightly in the sky. Soon it would be morning and soon Sakura would wake up. Not being home in her castle, but in the arms of the pianist, or of whom she thought he was. 

Sakura's POV 

'Strange, I think i'm moving? But, aren't I at home? Sleeping in my bed?' 

End of POV 

Sakura's emerald eyes shot open. "HUH?" 

Syaoran looked down at her. "Uh, oh..." 

"Where am I?! Who are you!?" His face was masked by the shadows, Sakura began to panic. 

"Let go of me!" She tried to jerk herself free from this, kidnapper. Syaoran was confused. 

"She felt one of her hands, then her arm become free from whoever's grasp and slapped him. 

"OWWW!!!" Syaoran held his red cheek. 

Sakura didn't even think to see who it was. She jumped off the horse, stuck her tounge out and began running. 

After a while of silently whining Syaoran looked up. "Sakura?" 

Sakura saw the large trees, the faces they made at her. "This is all a dream Sakura, wake up!" She looked up on top of one of the trees and saw large, yellow eyes glaring at her. "A dream!!!" 

"Crap, where'd she go?!" Syaoran grabbed the reins tight and began riding around frantically. "Sakura..." 

Sakura saw those eyes, then heard galloping behind her. "Hoe..." She thought she heard a high pitched scream. Something came over her, what if this place is haunted by... 

"GHOSTS!!!" Sakura dashed to somewhere, she was totally clueless to where she was headed. Syaoran saw her running and hit the horse to make it speed up. "Hah!" 

The horses powerful legs struck the ground with loud thuds. Sakura heard this and turned around. "AHHH!!!" She bent down quickly and took off her shoes. It was hard to run in high heels. 

"Help me!!! Somone..." Sakura yelped. She saw the man and horse behind her. "Uh oh..." Without a moments hesitation she ran into thicker bush. "Can't follow me here!" 

Syaoran saw Sakura run into a thicker part of the forest. "Not there...I can't use my horse to get her." He jumped off the horse gracefully and began to run after her. 

Sakura held her stomach. She was puffing hard from running from, what ever was chasing her. She went over to a tree and sat under it. "Touya, dadddy, mommy...Tomoyo...?" She felt lonely and heard a racket from behind her. "..." 

"Oww! Crap! Thorns!!!" Syaoran had walked through a thorny bush, and now there were twigs and mud covering his body. 

Sakura hesitantly looked behind her. A large figure appeared, it was muddy, tall, made a scary girrgling nose, with horns sticking out of the side of it's head! 

"Monster!!!" Sakura was still holding a shoe and threw it. 

"Oww..." Syaoran managed to girrgle out. He put his hands to his face and wiped the mud from his face. He then saw a shoe whack him. "Aeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaa!!!! Syaoran fell back. 

Sakura looked at the monster, then made a mad dash from it. "Go away..." 

Syaoran rubbed his forehead. "A shoe...? SAKURA!!!" Syaoran yelled. 

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. "Syaoran? SYAORAN HELP, THERE'S SOMETHING AFTER ME!!!" 

Syaoran thought there was really something after her and started going her way. Sakura heard the girrling noise again. She moved her hair from her eyes and saw it. 

Sakura picked up the front of her dress and started running over rocks from what ever was chasing her. Syaoran saw this and heard her yell "Monster..." Syaoran turned around and saw nothing. "Oh no... She thinks i'm the beast..." He ran after her top speed. 

The rocks were hruting her feet, and she felt blood flow from them. She managed to get to grass and then saw something, it jumped up and took her down. "Hoe...What the?! KIDNAPPER!!!" 

"Yelling isn't going to do you any good..." Syaoran said trying to catch his breath. 

"Syaoran???" 

"One and only." He looked at her and noticed something. Sakura's eyes still shone even in the dark. Sakura looked up at him. 'Dam...He's sexy...' She only dared to think to herself. 

(A/N IF ONLY THEY KNEW WHAT POSITION THEY WERE IN!!!) 

Syaoran felt the damp grass on his hands. Sakura felt the water seep through her clothes alittle bit from the back. Syaoran, without even knowing what he was doing, came nearer to her. Sakura noticed this closness and felt his hot breath against her neck. Syaoran put his hand under her chin and examined her. 

"Are you ok?" 

"Syaoran, i'm fine, your the one who's not ok." She took a twig out of Syaoran's hair. "Oww..." 

"You're not ok...Why are you running in bare feet?!" 

"Because those hells were killing me!" 

Syaoran noticed her wincing alot and looked at her arm, it was bleeding slightly and her feet were cut. "You're one tuff cookie..." He picked her up in his arms, it was still early. Sakura felt safe and let herself dose off... 

~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^^! 

The luxurious carrige shook and jumped all the time. It was making it hard for Fujitaka to fall asleep. "Arrgghh!!" Stupid carriage..." He mumbled. 'I wonder how Sakura is doing. Nadeshiko better not of told her where I was going to Larenway Kingdom. But, knowing my wife, she probably told Touya and her that I was on a buisiness trip.' He exclaimed in his mind. Moving the ricj red curtains sheilding the window, Fujitaka gazed at the full moon. "Sakara, forgive me, but you need a prince sooner or later." 'She probably doesn't even know.' 

The carrige jumped again and Fujitaka had hit his head on the ceiling of the carrige. "Dammit! Drive more careful!" He screamed to the driver while rubbing his head. 

~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~ 

"Oh, my dear Sakura!" Nadeshiko pulled back her long hair and began pacing back and forth. "Who know's what he'll do to her! Ahh!" She pulled her hair in annoyance and held back her fearful tears. 

"Auntie." Tomoyo ran over to her aunt. "Sakura wull be fine. I asure you." She pleaded remorsly holding her hands. 

"Tomoyo, how do you know! They almost killed some of the gaurds! Sakura's so delicate and gentle! Those theives! They robbed me of my hospitality and my beloved daughter!" She clenched her fists tightly, feeling her nails dig into her skin painfully. 

Tomoyo bit her lip. "I just know." Tomoyo murmured quietly yet confident. "Haven't you noticed how the pianist is so gentle?" Tomoyo added questioningly. 

"GENTLE? No Tomoyo... I HAVE noticed!" She yelled sarcastingly throwing her hands up into the air. 

"His music Auntie. Is it filled with hatred when he plays?" 

"What do-" 

"Auntie, answer this to me. What is his music? How does he play it?" Tomoyo retorted geting to something. 

Nadeshiko let out a heavy sigh. She sat down on a chair. "He plays it sadly..." 

"Bingo." Tomoyo smiled. "Now, get some sleep Auntie. It's 6:00 in the morning." 

"My dear, what about you? Aren't you tired?" A confused Nadeshiko questioned. 

"I love the sunrise." As Nadeshiko smiled weakly, more calm now, she walked off. Tomoyo had lied to her aunt. She didn't want to see the sunrise, it was her dreams that haunted her. Every night, taunting her, making her believe Sakura was sadened. Ever since the old pianist had left dreams of Sakura filled her mind. "Syaoran, you better heep her safe..." 

~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~ 

Sakura felt a tickeling on the bottoms of her feet. She shivered slightly from the cold liquid. Then a stinging sensation came to her. 

"What did she walk over..." He whispered to himself. 

Sakura sat up quickly and winced. "Oww..." Syaoran smiled at her. "Hey, you assumed I was a 'kidnapper.'" 

"Shut up." She hit him on the shoulder playfully. "You scared the heck out of me!" She bent over nearer to the water and splashed some on him. He moved back quickly. "Hey! I..." He looked at her. "Never mind..." He couldn't yell at her, it seemed so impossible. 

"Ummm... Syaoran, are you going to take me back to my kingdom?" She asked a bit childishly. 

He thought about this for a moment. "Sure Sakura, but not now." He didn't even think how he would get her back. 

"Good! And why did you take me any way???" 

"Because...Why so many questions!?" He got up splashed some more water and walked over to the horse. 

"Many questions? I only asked a few hundred." She smiled. Syaoran walked the stallion over to the stream and let it have a well earned drink. 

"Sakura, you know you can't walk right?" 

"I can walk! Look!" She struggled to her feet and kept them on an angle. A blade of grass brushed against the cuts. "Hoe... Syaoran help! I can't move..." She was afraid to move her feet, the pain was excrutiating. 

"You cease to amaze me sometimes..." He walked over to her while blushing madly and held her in his arms. 

"So tell me...How does a 'normal' pianist, like you have such srtong arms?" She asked with great admiration. 

"Ummm... I work out. You saw me with my sword right?" He placed her ontop of the horses back. 

"O yeah...When you almost killed me..." She stuck her toung out at him. 

"Hey! I didn't almost kill you! You walked in on me!" 

"My mom wanted you to play for us..." Suddenly sadness struck her. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I miss my mom...That's all...I wonder what my brother's doing." Syaoran gulped hard. 'That Touya guy. I'm not afraid of him...Nah.' 

"Syaoran, what if he does come looking?" Sakura was unsure to ask him. 

"Let him come." Was all Syaoran said to her. A hard frown came on his face. 

"Why are you frowning?" 

"Because, my face is like that." He answered her coldly. 

Sakura eyed him akwardly. "GRRR..." 

"What was that?" Syaoran had his hand close to his pocket. 

"When are we going to eat?" 

~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~ 

"Where is Sakura!" Touya had been looking for her frantically around the castle. 

"She'll be home soon..." Nadeshiko tried to act calm. He was such an over protective brother. 

"And she went...?" Touya grew more aggitated. 

"Touya, honey could you get me that book over there?" Nadeshiko was trying to stall time. Even thgough she knew Touya would figure it out, one way or another. 

"Here." While tapping on the floor impatiently. Nadeshiko looked through the book as if she was interested. 

"Hmmm..." She began humming. 

Normally this would calm a person down, but it was a different story for Touya. "MOTHER!!!" Touya suddenly bursted out with full anger. She faced him calmly. 

"She'll be home soon..." Touya's face became red. "DAH! EVIL!!! Plain evil... If you won't tell me where she is, i'll find her on my own." He stormed out of the library. 

~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~ 

"EAT?! Sakura, we have no time!" 

"Oh, come on. You don't expect me to walk how ever far with out food!" 

"Sakura...You're siting on the horse..." 

"EXACTLY!" Sakura yelled frantically. 

"Wait i'm-" 

"The HORSE needs to eat!" She smiled at him. Syaoran closed his eyes and pointed playfully at Sakura. 

"By horse, you mean you right?" 

"Why I...ARGH!" 

"What? Is it something I said?" He smiled sarcastingly. 

Sakura whacked him accross the head. He didn't flinch. 

"Was THAT suppossed to hurt!?" He sneered at her. 

"Ohohhohoho! I hear a challenge! Well Syaoran, you have no idea what your getting yourself into." She glared back deadly at Syaoran. 

"Girls go to Jupiter to get more stupider..." He mocked her by pulling down some of the skin under his left eye, and sticking out his tongue. 

'You have no idea.' Sakura thought personally. 'I NEVER lose...' 

"Guys go to Venus to get more pe-" 

"I get the point Kinomoto." He finally acted more mature. 

"I just wanted to point out..." 

"Get up." He eyed her. 

"I can't..." She mumbled quietly. 

"WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He yelled pointing to his ear. 

"I can't get up..." She whispered. 

"WHAT?!" 

"I CAN'T GET UP!!!" Sakura fumed steam out of her ears. 

Syaoran walked over to the horse and brang it over to Sakura. "OK, let me pick you-" 

"Nah ah! I can get up, thank you very much!" She pulled down the bottom of the dress and her legs shook. 'This is harder then I thought...' 

"Well? I don't have all day you know..." Smiling at Sakura. 'Geez! How stubborn can you get?' 

A confused expression rose up on Sakura's face. The frustration disappeared and she smiled at Syaoran. "Help..." She squeeked. 

He hoisted her up onto the horse and held the reins. "You know, i'm willing to take that challenge." Sakura exclaimed. 

"What challenge?" 

"The one you just made..." 

"I never made a challenge." 

"Yes you did." 

"When?" 

"Now!" 

"Really?" 

"Syaoran!!!" 

"Ja...?" 

"Gaki..." She whispered. 

"What did you call me?!" He raored infuriated by her comment. 

"You heard me..." 

"Ja... Who's the one with the directions to civilization here?" 

"God..." She answered playfully. 

"You know Kinomoto, this is going to be a long day." 

"What you mean?" 

"You know what's funny." 

"What?" 

"Nothing..." 

"There's something..." Sakura questioned. 

"Well...If I tell you, you won't ask me for it?" 

"Ummm... Maybe." 

"I'll take that as a yes. Or should I? I auno Kini you tell me." 

"Kini?" 

"Well...Kinomoto is too long and so, I call you Kini. Like you called me..." 

"Gaki?" She answered to him childlishly. 

"Yeah...that word..." 

"Oh! Syaoran, I didn't forget about two things." 

"What?" 

"I want my food, because i'm suppossably the horse. And second, we have the challenge right here, right now!" 

"I'll think about it." 

"You're mean..." Sakura whined. 

"HOW!? I'm letting YOU ride the horse after all..." 

"I'm hungry... Onegai...CAN WE EAT SOMETHING?!" She pleaded. 

"I'll think aobut it..." 

"You think about everything..." 

"It's better than not thinking at all you know..." 

"Syaoran shut up." 

"Yes your majesty." He bent down infront of her. The two rode into the rising sun STILL arguing... 

~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~ 

GOOD CHAPPIE?! LONG? I HOPE SO! I LUV KAWAII MOMENTS! I CANT WAIT TO TYPE DOWN THE CHALLENGE...YOU GUYZ PROBABLY TINK IT'S A SWORD FIGHT OF SUM KIND...HUH? BUT THEY IN DA FOREST...SYAORAN THE ONLY ONE WITH A SWORD...HE HE! CAN'T WAIT! REVIEW ALOT...OR ILL TAKE REALLY LONG! AND LUVIN ENEMY UPDATED!!!!! JA! >>ROCK STEADY>> 


	6. Chapter 6: Jumped

**THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST **

By: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI 

Chapter 6: 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! IT BELONGS TO CLAMP! 

>> 

"It's better than not thinking at all you know..." 

"Syaoran shut up." 

"Yes your majesty." He bent down infront of her. The two rode into the rising sun STILL arguing... 

>> 

AHA!!! CHAPTER 6!!! THANK YOU EVERY ONE THAT CAME BACK AND REVIEWED!!! GUESS WHAT I HAVE A NEW STORY... BUT IT'S ONLY ONE CHAPPIE... IT'S CALLED Always and the Summary is: A song fic. Syaoran's come back from China but only to find out Sakura's not in love with him. He vows to get revenge on her, but was killing her the answer? R+R This is sad... 

SO COULD YOU GUYS DO ME A FAVOUR AND READ IT? THANKS TO EVERY ONE THAT CAN! (I was a bit down when I wrote this...) NOW TO CHAPPIE 6!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey, Akunishit, these two look easy to get." Answered a man high in the branches of the tree. 

"Ok, but we'll get them in a moment." He sipped more of his alcohol. 

"Heh, you hear what that boy clled that girl there?" Asked Rekunisha. 

"No, Rekunisha, I don't listen to pointless conversations... Get ready, we're jumping them." 

~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~ 

"Syaoran, it's the afternoon..." Sakura had been nagging Syaoran for quite some time. He'd just look at her, turn red and shake his head. 

"You're mean you kno-" 

"Sakura, shut up." He whispered to her sharply. She stared at him. 'Why do ALL the cute ones have problems?' 

Something cracked from the forest. The birds had become silent. "Something's wrong..." 

"Hoee!" Syaoran peered around himself, reaching with his right hand to his pocket. He heard another noise and saw the birds leave their hiding place. Suddenly becoming very protective, sheilding Sakura with his left arm, he whispered to her. "Sakura, stay close." She nodded to him. Suddenly Sakura forgot how hungry she was and panick had begun to sink in. She'd never been in this type of situation before. 

"HAAH!" Syaoran jerked his head behind him and saw someone speeding closer to them holding two swords! He felt the orb like object turn into a heavy metal weapon. Quickly he shielded his face. The man's reched breath smelled like rotten fish and booz. 

Sakura stared at Syaoran unaware of anything else. "How did he do that? Where'd that sword come from?" Noticing something from the corner of her eye she screamed out. "Syaoran, watch out!" Sakura rode the horse closer to them and made it stand up on it's hind legs. A man behind Syaoran looked up. The horse puffed and beat him to the ground. Sakura fell off and landed in the grass. 

Syaoran held his sword high and knocked the person's weapon before him. They clashed and sparks flew everywhere, stinging the mens' faces. Syaoran skillfully dodged the attack, made a back flip and landed behind the man, lashing on to his neck. 

"Who are you!" Syaoran yelled in the man's ear. Hearing a sick choking noise Syaoran loosened his grip. "Who are you?" He asked again. 

"You're worst nightmare kid!" The man's low voice had answered him. Sakura looked up from the ground and saw another man. He was steering straight for her! She couldn't run because of her feet hurting. 

"Pretty..." The man grabbed her legs and siezed her wrists painfully. 

"Dah!" She tried to rip herself free. "Let go!" She retorted while struggling. 

"Give me what I want and i'll let go." He pulled her closer making kissing noises. 

"Syaoran!" 

Syaoran was a little busy now with that large man. "Shit!" Sakura hesitated. Looking at the man's tanned and hairy arm she bit down as hard as she could. The man yelped in pain and let go of Sakura. She fell to the ground and did the only thing she could to get away. She dug her nails in the ground and tried to crawl away. The man glared at her, spit was hanging from his chin. "You wanna play rough huh?" Sakura hadn't gotten very far and picked up some dirt from the ground. She threw it in his face, trying to buy herself some time. 

Syaoran saw Sakura fall and tried to get away from this man. But, it seemed like he didn't even notice his sliced arm. As a last resort, Syaoran thrusted the sword into the man's fat stomach. The man looked down, his eye's wide in fear. Regurgitating blood from his throat. He fell to the ground, that same sickening choking sound came back. 

"Sorry..." Syaoran muttered. "Sakura!" 

The man brushed his face and glared at the girl. His arm was bleeding and was bruised. "Nice bite you got there." He teased her. Sakura was frightened, she'd thrown everything! The man got closer and smelt her hair. "Heh." He smirked evilly. He grabbed her by the sleeve of her dress and began to pull her. Syaoran saw this action and didn't like it one bit. He wouldn't mind killing this man. 

"That's no way to treat a lady!" He yelled not very far from them now. Still panting he squeezed the sword handle tighter. 

"I don't know what you're talking about! All I see here is a horse." The man smiled. 

Sakura looked up at him menacingly. "A horse! Why don't you look at your self in the mirror some time? It might do you some good!" She answered infuriated. Syaoran looked at her, then stared back at the psycho man. "How did you know, that she's a horse?" 

Sakura looked at him. "Why I never!" Syaoran gave her a quick wink. 

"I followed ya's..." 

Syaoran and Sakura both had noticed that the two men were drunk. "If she's such a horse, why would you want her?" 

Sakura had seen Syaoran's wink to her, but now this seemed like a game. "Gaki..." 

The man had seemed confused and scratched his head. Turning around and looking at Sakura. This was Syaoran's chance! He made a dash to that man and knocked him to his feet. The man took a deep beath and saw amber eyes. Syaoran pinned him to the ground with his sword. The man's shirt was caught in it. 

"Crap, my stomach..." Akunishit looked up and noticed three people about 30 meters away. He swallowed some blood. Using his sword to help him to his feet, he straggled over to the unaware boy. 

"Let go of me!" Rekunisha screamed. Sakura looked at him and exclaimed to him triumphantly. "You didn't listen to me when I said let go, why should we?" 

Akutenshit was getting very close now. The pain in his stomach seemed to wear off, taking another sip of alcohol. He could see the boy that injured him, his stupid friend on the ground and a pretty girl smirking. "Ooo..." He wiped his eyes. 

Rekunisha had a wide smile on his face. Noticing his friend coming closer to him, holding his sword. "You know, now that I look at it, she really does look like a horse..." 'Come on Akutenshit! Hurry the bloody up!' 

Sakura's feeling were hurt now and she hung her head low. "Don't make fun of me..." 

"Who's going to stop me?" 

Syaoran looked down at him. "Im here, another word from y-" 

"I didn't see you defend her. You were the one that called her a horse in the first place." He inturrupted Syaoran. 

"I-" 

Sakura choked. She pointed but noticed Syaoran was feeling guilty. Akutenshit brang his sword high and aimed right into the boys back. Syaoran's eyes were open with fear and pain. "Syaoran!" She yelled. 

Rekunisha smiled and ripped his shirt free. "Hey Akutenshit! nice shot!" He congragulated his friend. 

"Shut up and take the loot! We're outta here!" 

Rekunisha dug his hands in Syaoran pockets and found 500 gold coins! "Holy shit! We're rich!" 

Sakura's eyes began to sting. Syaoran was holding his back hunched over, his mouth gaping. 

Rekunisha patted Syaoran on the back, where it hurt. "Thanks for paying a month's worth of food!" He looked over at Sakura and blew her a kiss. The two made a dash for their friend, who was still battered and bruised from the horse. "Get up!" 

"Oww..." He muttered. His wrist seemed broken, it was hanging on an unusual angle. They looked at the horse. "Should we take it?" Asked Rekunisha. "NO! It hurt me! Look at my wrist!" They looked at the horse and draged Akutenshit away. 

"Syaoran?" Sakura was afraid to ask. 

~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~ 

"Touya, where are you going?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura's brother. He didn't look the same as always. his hair was messy, his eyes were red, from either crying or not sleeping. 

"None of your-" 

"You're looking for Sakura, right?" 

"Do you know where she is?" He looked at her, fixing his shirt. 

"Well... No. But I want to help you!" 

"Ahhh... No." 

"But-" 

"No but's Tomoyo. This is dangerous for you to come with me. If something happened to you, and I found Sakura. She'd never forgive me." 

"But if you kept me safe, because I know who she is with and you never find her, you'll regret it." 

Touya's mouth was gaping. "Who's she with?" 

Tomoyo hesitated for a while. She wasn't sure if she should say, who Sakura was with. She liked both Eriol and Syaoran. But, could've something happened to Sakura? Thinking about this for a moment. "Touya, can you just take me with you?" She didn't want to say who. 

"Who is Sakura with Tomoyo?" 

"Never mind..." She gave Touya a weak smile and went over to her room. "I wonder where Eriol is right now..." 

~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~ 

Eriol took a deep breath of fresh air. He'd used up all his magic, but was now close to the kingdom. He'd been reading Syaoran's mind a few times. Noticed how his cute little descendant was flirting with Sakura. They both giving each other pet names. He patted his pocket. "I can't believe this is worth half of Syaoran's riches." He dared not to take it out of his pocket. He was now walking down the streets and noticed a few pesants looking at him. Seemingly familiar to them. He threw up his hood over his head. "I can't take chances." 

Eriol took one last look into Syaoran's mind, but nothing came. "That's wierd... I'm not that drained." He tried again and felt a sudden pain in his back. Eriol shook his head. "I need a good night's rest..." He noticed the large castle before him. Walking up to the gate, using some of his powers to tell the gaurds, in their minds he was Eriol. They would move aside quickly and bow to him. The air and smell of sweet flowers filled his mind. The peony flowers glowed and Eriol loved the way they looked. "Syaoran's flower..." He muttered. "But, i think there is one flower that is more important to him..." The doors flung open and he was greeted by 4 annoying women. 

~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~~+-*-+~ 

I NOE IT WAS SHORT... SORRY! I REALLY DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING AND IM GOING TO SLOOOW DOWN... YAY! IT'S X-MAS HOLIDAYZ! OUR DANCE WAS A TOTAL DRAG... THEY PLAYED ONLY 2 GOOD SONGS... EMINEM LOSE YOURSELF AND DHOL JAGEERO DA *-* PUNJABI BEATS... I CANT SPELL THE WORD SO I THINK ITS SPELT BHANGRA... IF ITS WRONG IM SORRY! THANKS TO EVERY PERSON WHO REVIEWED AND GUESS WAT... I HAVE A NEW STORY THAT'S ONLY ONE CHAPPIE IT'S CALLED Always AND THE SUMMARY IS... 

Summary: A song fic. Syaoran's come back from China but only to find out Sakura's not in love with him. He vows to get revenge on her, but was killing her the answer? R+R This is sad... 

It's very sad and i've already gotten a flame 4 it... my first flame! i also did it kinda quickly... WELL THAT'S ALL 4 NOW!!!! OOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOOOOO SYAO IS HURT! MAWAAHHAAHHA... im evil.... plain evil.... TEE-HEE!! I'D LIKE ATLEAST 40 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPPIE! OR NOTHING... 

>>ROCK STEADY>> 


	7. Chapter 7: PEEPER! but it wasnt my fault

The Emperor's Pianist   
Chapter 7:  
By: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS!   
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED... I NOTICED THAT PEOPLE WITH AOL WERE HAVING PROBLEMS WITH FANFIC... I'M NOT SURE IF IT'S ANY BETTER... DAM! I WAS BLOCKED FROM UPLOADING FOR A WHILE... SORRY! SO, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! I'M THINKING ABOUT PUTTING LEMON IN THIS... SHOULD I??? O AND THERE'S SOME PEEPER SCENES... THE RATING WILL CHANGE TO "R" SORRY FOR THE INCONVINIENCE!  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
The air and smell of sweet flowers filled his mind. The peony flowers glowed and Eriol loved the way they looked. "Syaoran's flower..." He muttered. "But, i think there is one flower that is more important to him..." The doors flung open and he was greeted by 4 annoying women.   
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sakura looked down at a bleeding Syaoran. His shirt was stained, Sakura's make-up running off her face.   
  
"Syaoran?" She squeeked. He gave her a small smile. "Are you ok?" A tear rolled off her face and touched his cheek. She looked around, no one to be seen. She remembered the nurse in her castle had mended a wound she had gotten from running. In a way, it did seem the same, but this was much deeper.   
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Sakura screamed her lungs paining her. "DON'T TOUCH MY OWCHIE!! IT HURTS!!!"  
  
"Please, you're majesty if you didn't move so much it would make this a lot easier." Whispered the nurse annoyed.   
  
Sakura's emerald pools filled with salty tears gazing at the scratch she had on her leg. The nurse took out a bandage and some alcohal. After cleaning it, Sakura had got up and ran out and had fallen again...  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
"Ok, Syaoran i'm not sure what to do." She said sadly.   
  
Syaoran opened his eyes, revealing the pain he was experiencing. He lifted his hand and pointed to the horse. Sakura nodded and tried to get there, her feet still hurting.   
  
She looked through some bags, rummaging through it in a rush. "Ok, I need a needle." She spoke to herself. "Calm down Sakura." Her hands were shaking like crazy, she couldn't keep them still. She found a needle, but no string.   
  
Her hands were staind from Syaoran's blood. Looking down at her drees, she began to rip the shoulder covers off. It provided her with some string.   
  
"Sorry Tomoyo."   
  
She ran over to Syaoran quickly and fell to her knees hard. "Ok, Syaoran I have to, take your shirt off." Syaoran didn't seem to be moving a lot. Sakura tried to push Syaoran up on her lap so she could take it off.   
  
"Owww..." He muttered.   
  
He was really heavy for her. Sakura took a deep breath and lifted the shirt slowly from his upper body. She winced at the sight of the wound. It was deep, blood oozing out. She slowly got Syaoran to lift his arms and pull the shirt off. Sakura gave him one last push and layed him on his stomach. The wound needed cleaning, but she didn't know what to use.   
  
She looked at Syaoran who's face was a bit twisted in pain. Sakura ran over to the horse again and took out some water. It wasn't the best thing, but it would have to do. She pressed her hand on the wound, Syaoran yelping in pain.  
  
She poured the cool liquid on his bare back. It washed away some of the blood that was outside the cut. She quickly put the string through the fine needle and ripped off a bigger piece of her dress. This time from the bottom. She placed the piece of cloth beside the wound. Hesitating, she put the needle through Syaoran's skin.   
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
She's really good with her hands. But this is hurting like hell! Crap... I could use my magic, but I seem to be weak.   
  
What a good time to be loosing my magic! I can't see her face. I felt something like water hit my cheek a moment ago. She better not be crying, it's just a little cut.   
  
Owwwwwwwwwwwww! Uhhh god! The pain!!!   
  
End of POV  
  
The needle pierced the skin and Sakura pulled it to make the stitches tight.   
  
"Syaoran, are you ok?" She noticed his hand move a little.   
  
She'd finished cleaning and stitching it up. She tied the ripped piece of her dress around his waist. She put her hands around his stomach and brang him closer, sitting between her legs. She layed back on a tree and brushed his hair with her hands. She remembered her mother doing this to calm her down, when she got her first stitches on her leg.   
  
Sakura was dying of hunger, but she couldn't leave Syaoran. "Better?" She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Was that your first time?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry if I hurt you alot." She whispered sadly.   
  
"I'm fine. I bet your hungry." He murmured.   
  
"I forgot about it." Sakura looked up at the full moon. It illuminated the forest they were in. Sakura pulled Syaoran close to the tree and let him lay there. She hadn't really given a look at his well built body.   
  
"I'm going to look for some food. Stay here." Sakura smiled a bit at the last remark. He couldn't move at all anyway!  
  
Her feet still hurt, but she was the healthier of the two at the moment. She was still shaken from the ordeal. The tall tree's hung over her. She noticed some bushes with berries and took as much as she could, placing them in her dress. She looked up a tree and saw some apples.  
  
"How am I going to get that?!" She looked up furiously. Sakura tried to reach, but she was too short. She looked to her feet and noticed some rocks.   
  
"This could help." She gripped it tightly then threw it up into the tree. Something fell and hit Sakura's head.   
  
"Owww..." She noticed a red fruit roll to her feet. She used the rock trick a few more times and soon had some berries and five apples.  
  
"Girl power..." She whispered to herself.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Fujitaka looked up at the sky angrilly.  
  
"It's been two days!!! How long does it take to get there!?" He yelled to the driver.  
  
"You're majesty, Larenway Kingdom is very far. It may take atleast a week until we-"  
  
"Just hurry up!" He yelled annoyed.   
  
Fujitaka hadn't spoken to his wife or his kids. He wondered how they were doing. The moon outside was bright and glowed brightly.   
  
"Sakura..." He whispered. "I know you're not going to enjoy this idea too much. But, you're birthday is coming... Soon you'll need a prince fit to take my place." He said to himself sadly.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"I need to find my sister, Yukito!" Touya yelled annoyed and angry.  
  
"Calm down. She could be in the castle you know?"   
  
"Yes! But where!?"  
  
"That's hard to believe." *Munch * Yukito ruffled his silver hair. "You know,* munch * we could go looking for her around the place, besides the * munch *castle.."   
  
"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING HALF THE TIME!!!" Touya smacked the table.   
  
"Calm down!" Yukito raised his voice, very rarely.   
  
Touya looked at him, his eyes red. "What if something happened to her?" Something struck him. "Wait a sec Yukito. You know how we have a Pianist... Where has HE been lately?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I don't * munch * live here..." Yukito pointed out.  
  
"I know that! But isn't that odd?."  
  
"No... * munch * Probably has a day off." Yukito added.  
  
"I'm the man of this house now, so I give orders. You'd think I'd known if he had a break."   
  
"Doesn't mean he slept in or * munch * anything...." Yukito pointed out.  
  
"YUKITO! I'M TRYING HERE! LOOK... WE'RE GOING TO CHECK HIS ROOM!" Touya took a deep breath. "So, i'll see if he's there or not. Then, i'll come to a conclusion here."   
  
"Eh, I * munch * don't know..."  
  
"Right!" Touya glared angrilly. "WHAT ARE YOU EATING!??!?!!?" He screamed.  
  
"Yeah, * munch * right!" Yukito took a bite of a peach. "You know, these things are really good." He replied.   
  
Touya ran over to his bed, slipped on his black coat and grabbed Yukito. "We're going to find her." He growled annoyed at his best friend.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Tomoyo had heard a pounding and jumped. "Touya needs anger managment." She whispered to herself.   
  
She looked at her table where she would always make something for Sakura.  
  
"Cousin, I think Touya's coming to get you." She whispered. Looking out the window from her bed she noticed a cherry blossom fall. "I'm not sure if I should tell Touya where you are. Well, not where you are, but you know what I mean. I want to help him find you." She looked at her hands. "I might tell him and accompany him, I heard all his yelling..." Tomoyo got up and walked to the door.   
  
"Eriol, if only I was a princess. Then maybe we would have a chance. Same goes for Sakura, i'm positive Sakura has a thing for Syaoran. But, he's just a pianist. It's not allowed..."  
  
She opened the door and noticed Touya dragging Yukito who was eating a peach.   
  
"Hey cousin!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo..." He grumbled back while tugging at Yukito.   
  
"Where you going?" She asked.  
  
"To see the pianist, why?"   
  
Yukito looked like he was abou to cry! He's finished his peach and moved back his silver hair. "I need MORE peaches!"   
  
Tomoyo's eyes shot open. 'Oh crap! When he see's he's not there... Because people that work in the castle are not allowed out unless, they're said to do something. Touya would've known!'  
  
"Why there?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?" Tomoyo was trying to stall time.  
  
"I need to ask him questions."   
  
Yukito started to pout about his finished peach. "It was so good..." He sobbed.   
  
"Questions? About what? I could may be... Uhh answer them." She walked closer to him.  
  
"And what would you know? Have you been-"  
  
Tomoyo flashed her hands infront of her face. "I just happened to-"  
  
"Have you been talking to that GAKI!?!?!? That PEASANT! The pianist!!!" He screamed at her.  
  
Tomoyo looked up with teary eyes. Touya felt bad and glared at the pianist's room. "I'm- i'm sorry Tomoyo." He opened his arms and a smirking Tomoyo hugged him.   
  
'He he, i'm soo good! This will stall time... I have to come up with something...' She thought.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sakura seemed to have forgotten all the pain. She walked back to where Syaoran had been lying. She saw he was still lying on the tree, his eyes closed. A certain calmness of him seemed to show when he slept.   
  
Sakura looked up at the moon. She missed her mother, father, Touya and Tomoyo. But this sure was fun for her.   
  
"Living the dangerous life." She whispered giggling.  
  
"Why you laughing?" Syaoran said with his eyes closed. Sakura looked at him startled.   
  
"O I thought you were asleep."   
  
"I can't sleep to well with my back hurting." A small smile spread accross his face.   
  
Sakura walked closer and sat next to him. "Want some?" Syaoran's eyes opened slowly and he gaped at her.  
  
"Where'd you find all this?"  
  
"I got it... I think the berries are safe to eat." She answered happily.   
  
An idea shot back in Syaoran's mind, the voice had come back.  
  
"You're falling for her Syaoran." the little voice whispered.  
  
'What? No i'm not... I'm being polite.' He answered back in his mind.  
  
'The Syaoran I know isn't THIS sincere. Tell me, do you plan to fall in love with her? Do you plan to put her in danger? Do you plan to get her in more trouble? Do you-'  
  
"Shut up!" Syaoran muttered. Sakura looked at him.   
  
"I only asked if the berries weren't poisonious." She shifted away from him and threw three apples and a few berries at him.  
  
"I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's ok Syaoran. I know i'm a nuisance. But may be you should've thought out you're little stealing scheme out better." Sakura and Syaoran's mouths feel open. Had she just said that?   
  
"W-wait a second here. Are you trying to tell me i'm not a very good warrior???" He stared at her.  
  
'What should I say!?' "Ummm... Why did you steal?"   
  
"Because it was mine in the first place!" He snapped back at her.  
  
"Sorry I asked!" She yelled back. She shifted closer to a rock and ate there. They both shot glares at each other from time to time. But when their eyes met, a red glow would always light up.   
  
The voice appeared again. "Do you plan to tell her the REAL you?" Syaoran had never thought of that. 'Tell her? I can't do that... She hates princes that want her hand in mirrage.' He said to himself.   
  
A litting crying sound was heard and Syaoran looked over. Sakura had her back to him but was shaking.   
  
He hesitated. "Why are you shaking?" He asked from afar.  
  
*-* Sobb *-* "I- i'm not shaking. Don't t-talk to me." She squeeked out.   
  
Syaoran used the tree trunk for support. Pushing himself up, he tried to limp over to her. "Ahh... Darn!" He cursed. Sakura turned around and the moon's light illuminated off her face. Her teary eyes gave them a glint and a shine. Her auburn hair stuck to her eyes and some in her mouth.   
  
"Syaoran, are you ok?" He could tell her eyes were red from crying over something. "Why are you getting up?" She stood up and walked to him.   
  
"I'm fine." He mumbled. "I can walk you know." He said louder. Sakura slipped her arm in his and helped him sit down again. He looked up at her. "I'm pitiful..." He cussed.  
  
"Pitiful? You didn't even cry when those guys hurt you back there." She pointed out. "If it were me... Well you know?"  
  
Syaoran looked her up and down. He chuckled softly.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"You're dress is almost gone..."  
  
Sakura yelled out and hid behind the tree trunk. The dress had been redused to a small skirt with no arm covers. Her hair was messy, all the make-up washed away from tears and no shoes. Her bare skin had goose bumps on her arms.   
  
'She looks better with out make-up.' He pointed out to himself.  
  
"Hoooeeee!!!" Syaoran turned his head and saw her behind the tree. He began to laugh harder. "Sakura- you're *laugh* so *laugh* childish *laugh*." He held his stomach in pain.   
  
"Don't be so mean! I'm NAKED!" She screamed from behind him.  
  
"There's extra clothes with the horse." Syaoran managed to say, still laughing at her.  
  
She walked from behind the tree and stomped over to the horse. "Ow, ow ow ow ow ow ow!" She repeated while walking.   
  
Syaoran watched her and smiled like a child. She grabbed the men like clothes and walked by him.  
  
She raised the cothes and whacked him across the head.   
  
(Facial Expression) T.T  
  
Syaoran's eyes followed her until she moved to a different place. The voice came back in his mind.   
  
'You wanna see her, eh Syaoran?' It teased. Syaoran twisted his head, he'd felt magic he knew. This magic was so... Familiar.   
  
'W-Wah!? Are you crazy??? I have no feelings for her!' He yelled in his mind.   
  
'You want to see her, Oh c'mon you can't deny it. You've already convinced youre self you love her, but you MUST keep that love hidden. Doesn't mean you can't have FUN?' It teased even louder.  
  
Syaoran mentally beat himself up. 'No!' He felt his legs begin to help him up. He used the tree for the second time to help himself stand. He felt his legs begin to wobble, but he didn't fall. He was being lead somewhere against his own will!   
  
He followed her footsteps to a place with cool rivers and fresh water. Everything green with flower's floating through the sky.   
  
Sakura sighed. "I feel bad for Syaoran." She murmured. She began to slip the dress off.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "Yikes!" His legs didn't move, oddly.   
  
She kept her bra on, just incase someone was watching her. She had a feeling someone WAS but couldn't quite see them. She shrugged it off and jumped in the water.  
  
Syaoran gulped hard. "He he... I'm such a peeper!" He hit himself hard. He wondered to himself. 'Why can't I move?' He half expected his *CONCIENCE* to answer him.   
  
'You know you want it!' The voice yelled even louder. 'C'mon admit it, it's your inner feelings for her. Now shut up and watch!'   
  
The cold water woke Sakura up instantly. The feel of little fish swimming past her tickled. She let out her hair and dipped her self back ward into the water. Her light pink bra had become more see through, her nipples began to harden.  
  
Syaoran flushed red. His head still hurt, but he was transfixed to the site ahead of him.   
  
"Syaoran. Look away." He told himself. The magic grew stronger and Syaoran couldn't move.   
  
Sakura undid the bra and threw it to the clothes that Syaoran gave her. She took a little dip in the water.  
  
"I can't see her any more." He whispered dissapointed. He tried to look over and moved from his hiding place.   
  
Sakura moved her hair and masaged it. She noticed she was runing out of breath and headed back to the surface.  
  
Syaoran was visible now. If she came out of the water, he was D-E-A-D! A figure began to appear from the water. Syaoran noticed it and made a mad jump for the nearest bush. "Aiieyya!!"  
  
A distant chuckle was heard.   
  
Sakura rubbed the water from her eyes. "Hoee?" She looked around. "Who's there!" She yelled.   
  
Syaoran held his breath. 'She's going to find me!'   
  
A bush russtled. "Hoee!!!" She jumped out of the water, slipped on the huge clothes quickly and went to the russtling bush.   
  
"Who-" She dug in the bush and saw a rabbit.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!"   
  
Syaoran saw this as the perfect time to come. He came limping and saw Sakura yelling and cursing.   
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Shut up Syaoran!" She yelled annoyed.  
  
"What's wron-"  
  
"Shut up. Anything you don't understand!? I just want to get out of here!" She fell to her knees and began to cry. The pressure of being away from her family was building. She missed the life she had, she even missed Touya's fun nagging. She brang her thin knees closer to her chest and sobbed quietly.   
  
Syaoran felt miserable. "You're right, I didn't plan out my stealing scheme very well."   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Eriol smirked. "Eriol, you're a genius!" He was the little voice in Syaoran's head playing with him. He had seen everything Syaoran had seen. The reason why Syaoran was weak because he hadn't eaten anything and whenever being wounded, if deep enough you're magic would pour with your blood.   
  
Eriol moved his head and leaned on the rich chair. "They'll be here soon." He whispered.   
  
~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
HELLO! THAT'S CHAPPIE WAH? 7??? YUP! SO DID YOU LIKE IT? SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!  
  
SHOULD THERE BE LEMON IN THIS STORY? I WAS THINKING OF IT... IN A VERY UMM.. ROMANTIC WAY. HERE I GIVE YOU THE SCOOP... JUST A LITTLE...  
  
IT WOULD TAKE PLACE ON THE PIANO... WITH SCENTED CANDLES EVERYWHERE! THAT'S ALL IM SAYING!  
  
SO... TELL ME WHAT YA THOUGHT! I CAN'T TALK TOO MUCH.. HAVE TO GO! I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING MY HOMEWORK!  
  
JA NE!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
+*-*+ROCK STEADY+*-*+ 


	8. Chapter 8: TOUYA'S RAGE, the mystery unr...

The Emperor's Pianist  
Chapter 8: Bad News  
By: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS!  
  
HELLO! IM BACK! AND GUESSS WHAT?! IT'S CHAPPIE 8 ALREADY!!! THIS IS GOING PRETTY FAST.. LMAO!  
  
SO... I WONT HOLD YAZ UP.. HURRY!!! READ READ REVIEW REVIEW!!!   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Syaoran crouched down and took Sakura's chin. He had promised himself he wouldn't fall in love with her. That promise was going to stay. But her puffy emerald pools made him feel weak, it made him feel sorry. That didn't happen very often in his life. He wanted to grab her and just smother her in kisses, but it wasn't ment to be, not ment to happen. A girl as beautiful and gentle as her would've already been taken, that prince how he was lucky.   
  
"Sakura..." He whispered to her, but she just closed her eyes and the tears fell. "Do you want me to take you back?" He was half expecting her to just keep crying and slap him, he knew she didn't like the way things were going.   
  
Sakura thought about this for a second. 'Well... This IS an adeventure far away from my royal life. But, I wouldn't want to pass up the chance, I mean sooner or later he IS going to take me back. And I do feel something for him... Don't I?' The question had just suddenly popped up. 'He is a great guy, and a good fighter. Loving him is something I don't think I could do. I mean...' Sakura sighed. "I miss Tomoyo and everyone, but Syaoran if I did go back, you would be hurt."  
  
Syaoran eyed her.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"I think that little cry helped me there. Anyways..." Her smile came back. "I wouldn't miss this adventure for the world! I mean look at this! Totally off from the way a princess is supossed to behave, you know? It makes me feel... lossened up. If I did go back, i'd have to face my brother, father and all those snobby princes that come with it."   
  
Syaoran chuckled softly. He hadn't known this girl for very long, but it felt like thay had known each other for years.   
  
"Kini, soon we're going to be at a kingdom. When we get there, just be yourself ok?"  
  
Sakura was confused big time. "Be myself? What do you mean?"   
  
"It's just that... There are certain expectatins for a princess to follow, and well..." Syaoran froze. "Moth- I mean Queen Yelan likes those types of girls. You'll understnd when we get there." Why had just he said that?!   
  
Syaoran kneeled down and took her small hand and helped her up. He felt much better, yup she was really good with her hands. "Can you walk?"   
  
Sakura frowned and placed her hands at her hips. "Did you see me? When I was helping you? I was running! Of course I can walk, see..." Sakura took a step and mumbled something under her breath. "Stupid feet..."   
  
"Ok... Well the horse is pretty far away. And you're going to have to walk a bit far."  
  
"So? I'm walking fine right now. O and thanks for the clothes! They're so much easier to live with. Why wouldn't people be sensible and never invent stupid dresses? They're so annoying..."  
  
"But they make you look good..." Syaoran murmured.   
  
"What did you just say? I wasn't listening..."  
  
Syaoran saw two fingers snap infront of his face, but he was seeing something in his mind.   
  
"Earth to Syaoran! Wake up!" Sakura yelled.   
  
His eyes suddenly became warm and he looked at Sakura. "Sorry... Uh so... Do..." He was lost for words. He didn't know what to talk about. What if he stopped talking... Then maybe she wouldn't be able to find out his secret! He was really bad at keeping secrets sometimes... He'd almost told her back a few minutes ago about Queen Yelan. Then, he'd be dead. She would know and word would get around that Sakura was hanging at the Li Kingdom. Somehow it always happenes...  
  
The two stayed quiet while Sakura rode on the horse. The rhythmed clip-clop of the horses hooves was very soothing. Syaoran looked up at her, she was just playing with the horses hair.   
  
"Why are you doing that?" Syaoran asked her while still staring ahead.  
  
"I think it looked boring... So I braded it! Doesn't it look so kawaii?" Then Sakura's smile faded. "I miss Tomoyo..."  
  
Suddenly Syaoran remembed! Eriol, where was he? Wasn't he supossed to tell him when he got to the kingdom? Maybe he was already there and just too lazy to use his magic.   
  
"Kawaii?"   
  
"Ja... It's what Tomoyo always says to me. She always says OOOO CHIBI SAKURA YOU LOOK SOOOOOOOOO KAWAII!!!"   
  
Sakura giggled. "Sometimes she would get me to model and draw pictures of me... Why didn't you take her with us?"  
  
The horse kept going but Syaoran stopped. "Because she- Well you so happened to walk in at the wrong time. If you didn't then you wouldn't be here... We couldn't have you telling things..."   
  
"Telling things? I barely remember what happened! Could you tell me?" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?! I have a right to know! I demand!"   
  
"Demand what? I'm not telling diddly-squat..."   
  
"Didly Squat? What's that mean?" Sakura's face came closer to his from above.  
  
"It means nothing. I just have a habit of saying it, ok? Why do you always have so many questions?" Syaoran glared at her annoyed.  
  
"You know... Youre glares don't scare me." So she glared back.   
  
Their faces only inches away now.  
  
Syaoran turned red and faced the ground. "I ask questions because it keeps the conversation going. Look at you Syaoran! You don't even talk very much." Sakura sighed. "Why are you all of a sudden being so uptight?"  
  
Syaoran just pulled on the horses rien a bit harder. "I don't feel like talking."   
  
"You're depressing." Sakura squeeled playfully.  
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
Sakura started to laugh at him. "I love it when your mad! It's just plain funny."  
  
Syaoran didn't like this sweet torture from her side. "Why you being so mean, Kini?" He said quietly to make her feel bad. His bangs fell over his face while he looked down. She wasn't able to see the little smirk.  
  
"Mean? Aww.. C'mon the big bad Gaki can't take a little bit of torture. Well... I guess pianists aren't much fun." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"I can be fun." Syaoran replied back.  
  
"No you can't. You just play good music, you never try to start up a conversation, you never want to tell jokes, you never want to do anything but stay in a room and play peices of music! You know your wasting your life away."   
  
"I'm not the princess who has to find a sutable prince to become her husband. Im not the one who takes hours to get ready.. I'm I'm not the stuck up spoiled brat, I'm greatful for my life. Why are you always trying to get away from that perfect life? Look at the poor people who have to live off of nothing just to feed their families!" Sakura looked away. "Look at me Sakura. Your life is soooo glamerous, your beautiful it gets you through life so easily! I don't get you..."  
  
Sakura smiled back at him, kind of like a lunatic.   
  
"What?" Syaoran yelled annoyed.  
  
"Beautiful, eh Gaki? I never knew you thought like that." Sakura nudged him. Syaoran turned bright red and let go of the horse. He began to power walk his way ahead of Sakura so she couldn't get any more out of his mouth.   
  
'DAM WOMEN! THEY GET ME TO SAY THE STUPIDEST THINGS! I AM NOT A- A- A GAKI!!!!' Syaoran held his forehead while still walking fast. 'Beautiful!? Now i'm serious about not falling for her! This is turning out to be a game!!!' Syaoran stopped and smiled. 'If it's a game she wants, it's a game she gets.' He answered to himself slyly.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Touya.   
  
"Can we go outside to the shops? I want to get some more fabric."   
  
"No Tomoyo... I can't i'm too busy. I have to go see the Pianist for a second." He tried to push her to the side. Tomoyo got back infront of him quickly blocking his path.  
  
"Oh c'mon! It's not like he's going anywhere... It'll only take a little while. PLEASE COUSIN TOUYA? I won't bother you for a while! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She whined annoyingly, it always got to Touya some how...  
  
"OKOKOKOKOKOKOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! Why are you acting like this?! It's just fabric!" Touya yelled. "Let me go see the Pianist... Get out my way."  
  
"Dear cousin! O when's the last time we- we ever spent time together?"  
  
Touya thought for a second.  
  
"NEVER!" Tomoyo jumped. "For once can you just please take me to the shops!? I'm sure we'll..." She knew she'd regret this. "We'll see Sakura-Chan."  
  
Touya's ears pricked up. "OOOOOOOOOOO! SO SHE'S AT THE SHOPS IS SHE!?" Touya grabbed Tomoyo's wrist and Yukito's arm. "We're going to shop till we drop!"   
  
Touya dragged the two into a royal carrige. It was about 6 feet wide and 7 feet long, with purple draps at the windows. Beautiful carvings on the sides of the carrige showd horses and knights, also engraved was the title Kinomoto. Tomoyo sat at the window, Yukito in the middle eating an apple and Touya at the other end. Touya tapped his fingers imapatiently on his lap, he was going to get Sakura, she was in deep shit. He was going to ground her for half her life! Touya would get her to marry someone that was worth her while! He was going to make that pianist pay... Just for the fun of it. Well, the pianist did have a look for Sakura. Espeacially that day when he came out half naked infron of his sister! He grabbed his pants and tightly yanked on them.  
  
"ARE WE THERE YET!?!" Touya cursed. The carriage stopped, Touya stepped out first. Yukito kept biting at his apple, he couldn't seem to get his eyes off it.   
  
"Wow... The food here taste sooo good! I've never had an apple that tasted THIS good!" Yukito squeeled in delight. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"  
  
Touya sighed at his best friend. "Stop eating!" Touya grabbed the apple from Yukito and threw it to the ground.   
  
They were at the entrance of a huge beggar bargains, that's what it was mostly called. Every peasant that was in the market was here. Today seemed very busy and sometimes they were a bit too close for comfort. The streets were shadowed by large trees over head, creating a nice cool breeze.   
  
"No!" Yukito fell to his knees and looked at the dusty apple. "That was evil!" Yukito whined. "Doushite!" ( Why! )   
  
Tomoyo giggled, she crept out of the cariage and jumped down. She grabbed her cousins hand and smiled. She was acting like a child. Touya tried to get out of her grip, but she just held him tighter.   
  
"Where did you get all the 'chikara' from?" ( Strength )  
  
"Always making things!" Tomoyo answered back. "Doko do they keep all the fabrics?" Tomoyo began to drag Touya now down the aisle of all the little stores.   
  
Yukito was over looking at the food. His mouth was watering from all the foods placed infront of him. He moved his glasses up closer to his eyes, he couldn't believe all the varieties!  
  
Touya took a quick breath. Tomoyo had been pulling him EVERYWHERE! She would look at a piece of fabric and ask hyaku ( 100 ) questions!"   
  
"So where was this from? Do you have it in pink? OOOOO! Is this silk? Could you tell me the price? O no, it's not very large. Where has this been!?" She just kept critisizing every little thing wrong with it.   
  
"Are you done yet Tomoyo-Chan?" Touya looked at her and pleaded with his eyes. He wanted to get out of here. many people that passed by would bow down, and give them distance.  
  
"No... Do you see me holding anything?! This isn't fit for Sakura." Tomoyo looked annoyed at everything! The fabrics seemed cheap and wrinkled mostly. Also very faded and dirty.   
  
Sakura... Touya gave Tomoyo one last glance and went around to find her.   
  
Skillfully creeping away from her, he looked high and low, some people walked by with hoods over their heads and Touya would pull them off. Many of the people we're either young men or old women. Right when they had met his eyes, they would just bow down and ask for forgivness of thier sins. Somehow, this was getting really annoying!  
  
"SAKURA.." He whispered annoyed. "Where the hell are you?!"   
  
Tomoyo came skipping with three pieces of fabric. "Touya!" She waved. "Yukito wants you!"  
  
"NANI!!??!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M LOOKING FOR MY SISTER! ARGGHHHH!!!" People from all around Touya stared at him.   
  
Touya turned even redder then ever, Crimson!   
  
Touya threw a tantrum. He clenched his fist, bit down on his his teeth and cussed in japanese.   
  
"Stress! Sakura!" he yelled. He was going to find her no matter what! She was beginning to annoying him. Tomoyo with her fabric and Yukito with his food!  
  
Every person who had stared were now bowing. Touya fumed!  
  
He noticed how Tomoyo was trying to keep him with her. May be... She knew something he didn't!  
  
"Tomoyo! Ima ( Now ) tell me nani (what ) happned to Sakura. Doushite ( why ) are you keeping me from the pianists room? If you were a good tomodachi ( friend )you would tell me where she is. I'm going to count to 3. Ichi... ( one )" Touya began.   
  
Tomoyo halted. She was a good friend and telling Touya where his sister was would just ruin it. She would be in so much trouble, she wouldn't survive it. May be that's what her dream was telling her! Keep Touya away from them... Or Sakura will face deep depression from staying away from Syaoran.   
  
"Nee!!!" ( 2!!! )  
  
She wasn't going to tell. She could feel the tears coming.  
  
"San!!!! ( 3!!!! )" Touya frowned at Tomoyo. Not even noticing her facial expression he just pushed people. walked on some of them and ran to the carriage, jumping in. He knew Yukito would take of Tomoyo for him. He was going to get to the room and figure out what Tomoyo was hiding.  
  
Tomoyo shook from the tears. She cried and hid her face with the fabric. She looked over to where Yukito was, Slowly she ran past everyone away from the two, running away to a friends, far away from Touya.   
  
Yukito looked up. There was noo one around him. "Hello?!" He yelled. No answer...  
  
"FIRST THEY FORCE ME TO COME! THEN TOUYA HURTS MY APPLE! NOW... THEY LEAVE ME!!!" he stomped away to another food stand enraged by his 'friends.'   
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Touya felt the shaking of the carriage under his feet. It wasn't a very pleasant ride. He hated how Tomoyo his cousin could hide this from him! He was going to hurt Sakura, but not physically. He would ground her for her life! He swore to it!   
  
"DAMMIT! CAN'T YOU HURRY UP?!" Touya yelled to the driver.  
  
"Were here your highness." The driver said with attitude against Touya. But he didn't care, if that Pianist wasn't in his room he would hunt him down. Personally.   
  
He ripped open the doors, his autumn red eyes filled with anger. He couldn't believe his sister, had she let him take her? There was something missing, his mother hadn't told him.   
  
He ran to find hid mother, through the kitchen of all the cooks, some of them cursing in a different language. Touya pushed through and came to the great dining hall. The rich red walls and golden framed pictures, there he saw his mother Nadeshiko with her face covered.   
  
"Mother?" Touya looked at her from afar, was she... Crying? He came jogging to her side and bent down near her.   
  
She looked up, her eyes puffy.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Touya-son i'm so- so sorry! I couldn't tell you! I just... Didn't want you to take such drastic..." She sat up straight and took a deep breath. "Touya you're not going anywhere." He voice finally becoming more powerful.   
  
"I am the man of this house and I will find my little sister! What is that you didn't tell me?!" He yelled right in her face.  
  
Nadeshiko fumed. She wasn't going to tell, no mattter how much the hurt of not having her daughter was.   
  
Touya yelled louder at his mother. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!!!"  
  
Nadeshiko brang her arm back and slapped her son. His eyes wide, his face glistened red. She had... had slapped him.  
  
The tears became even worse. "Touya, honey I-"  
  
Touya gave her one last look, practically disgusted and ran up the huge staircase. He ran until he reached the door. The room creaked open, the piano seemed untouched. The windows had finger prints all over them. Everything was there, except for the pianist.  
  
Touya hit the piano and it placed a nasty collaboration, he twisted around and ran back down the stairs. Coming to a stop at the doors, he threw them open and ran out.   
  
The air seemed angry and nasty. He looked around and saw the stable. The green grass had no sound under his feet, his dark chocolate hair whipped furiously in the wind. He stopped infront of the stable and looked for his horse.  
  
Sakura and Touya had been very good horse rider's, it was a well known tradition that all the royal highnesses should be able to ride. Sakura was particularly good at it.   
  
Touya opened the stable door and there he saw his and Sakura's horse. Sakura's was a snowy white stallion, it's hair just recently braided. Sakura never really liked the way the stable men treated the horses sometimes and she would occasionaly run here and talk to that horse.   
  
Tenshi she called it. Angel in english. It's blue eyes glowed in the dark, Touya passed it and went over to his horse.  
  
It's black, untamed mane whisked up. It kicked and puffed. Touya had named his horse, Kage Etowa-ru, Shadow Star. He liked the stars but it seemed whimpy to him, so he had asdded the shadow part.   
  
He mounted the horse and hit it's behind. The gold he had in his pockets jingled. The horse kicked open it's door, it's black eyes blinded by the sudden light.   
  
"I'm going to kill that Pianist if it's the last thing I do. No one takes my sister and lives to tell about it."   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
AHA! I UPDATED FASTER AHAHAHA... O AND IF MY JAPANESE IS REALLY BAD, PLEASE HELP ME ON IT! IM A NEWBIE!   
  
SO HOW WAS IT?  
  
  
I JUST WANNA NOE...  
  
  
bSHOULD I HAVE LEMON IN THIS?!  
  
YOU NOE... AS IN SEX???  
  
I WAS JUST WONDERING...  
  
TELL ME OK?!  
  
BUH BYEZ!  
  
THANKS EVERYONE WHO CAME BACK AND REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS!   
  
LEAVE YOUR EMAILS AFTER YOU REVIEW SO I CAN EMAIL YAZ OK?  
  
+*-*+ROCK STEADY+*-*+ 


	9. Chapter 9: UNEASY MOMENTS PURE SS

THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST  
Chapter 9:  
By: THE-CANDIAN-GAKI  
  
hi! this is a pure s+s chappie, but there are really uneasy moments between them! you'll see when you read! It could affect the whole outcome of their lives, of the story even!   
  
READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS!  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
He mounted the horse and hit it's behind. The gold he had in his pockets jingled. The horse kicked open it's door, it's black eyes blinded by the sudden light.   
  
"I'm going to kill that Pianist if it's the last thing I do. No one takes my sister and lives to tell about it."   
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
Syaoran whisked around quickly and went over to Sakura and the horse. He gave her a small smile, it made her melt like a chocolate and vanilla twisted sundae on a hot afternoon.  
  
"So Syaoran, when a-" His face came closer- "Ahh... When are we going to-to make it t-t-there?" She stammered because of the way he was getting so close. Sakura's heart was pounding, her muscles tense and tightened.   
  
"Make it where, Kini?" Syaoran's voice seductive, low and sexy. He took his hand and pushed back the hair on her face so he could see her eyes.   
  
'SYAORAN! NO BLUSHING! THIS IS A GAME! YOU KNOW IT!' He screamed at himself mentally trying to keep up the act. If he could win this, life would be so much easier. There would be less of a burden between them.  
  
Sakura heard that heart melting voice, that way he almost cooed her name, the nick name he gave her, it was sending chills, no icebergs down her spine and neck. The closeness of his face, she could almost feel his hot breath against her skin. She could smell him, something was awakening inside her.   
  
'WOAH! SAKURA!!! CALM YOUR SELF!!! HE'S ONLY A PIANIST!' She scream painfully in her mind. 'CALM YOUR DAM SELF DOWN! HE'S PLAYING A GAME! AND YOU KNOW IT!' She shot a glare at him that suprised Syaoran and he shot back.   
  
"So, what's with all the closeness Gaki?" She said playfully again. Syaoran sighed, she was NEVER serious! How was he going to get her to, *lose* if she always took it as a joke. Syaoran of all people, the one side of him Sakura didn't know, wasn't even able to shine through. He hated it!!!   
  
"Why are you never serious?" It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.  
  
"Serious?" Sakura's smile got a little larger, which seemed pretty impossible. "That's a good one! Me, serious!" She slapped his head and it made his hair stand on end in an akward way.  
  
( SYAORAN'S FACIAL EXPRESSION ) T.T   
  
"Sakura!"   
  
"OOOO!! Ja, I didn't answer it. Me serious? Nah, boring! Not fun..." She kept blabbing not allowing Syaoran to get in one word.  
  
"Your a Princess! You should be serious!" He yelled again.  
  
"Stop yelling Syao! It's too loud, you might as well wake up the whole forest, and get us hurt! You don't know if-" Her smile faded into a frown. "If there are more robbers in this place." She looked up at him with much emotion burning in her eyes. "You could get-" She stopped, looking down.  
  
"Get what?" He came closer again but this time it wasn't meant to be annoying. But he didn't really notice it anyway.  
  
"hurt..." She squeeked silently.   
  
"Sakura." This was a moment which none of them both really expected. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, she put her long arms around his unusually strong neck. Syaoran brang them both closer in a hug, which was totally off gaurd. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, he just tried not to squeeze her too hard.   
  
A feeling overtook the both of them. The moment seemed to blaze and steam.   
  
"I won't-" Syaoran felt something soft and warm. It made him feel all tingly inside. It only made him hunger her, want her.Their lips were locked, she could feel his warm lips. Sakura was left in a state of shock, not only was she a Princess forbidden to a man not of royalty, but she had made the first move! She wanted to deepen the kiss, why was she being so, WIERD?! Syaoran could taste her lips practically. The scent of her auburn hair filled his mind. Why were they kissing? Was this- Syaoran's eyes shot open and he pulled away.   
  
His face showed pure terror. Why terror? Had she done something wrong? Distance seemed to grow between them. "No..." Sakura whispered.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
O my god. She's sh-e's kissing me! This isn't what i've tried so hard NOT to do! O yay! Now I can taste her sweet...Ahh!!!, I felt myself pull way quickly. This just wasn't right. I knew my face was screwed up, I can see her deep, empty gems? Why are her eyes so, they look lost. Should I tell her? Tell her who I am? Maybe it'll enlighten the moment?  
  
But what if she, she runs. I think, this kiss wasn't suppossed to happen! Why now?!   
  
She won this round...  
  
End of POV  
  
Sakura's face turned quickly from him. She jumped off the horse and began to walk in the direction they were headed. She couldn't take what she had done! They, they were friends. If only she held the emotions she had blocked, incased in her thriving heart. She needed someone to love. Not in a family love way.   
  
She wanted someone who loved her not because they were of their own, but because she was Sakura. Not Sakura Kinomoto the princess. But just plain, simple Sakura. She thought Syaoran knew it. But, why had he pulled away? Was he only acting that way because he was a flirt!?  
  
'I thought he had the same feelings.' She thought. She could feel her heart bleed, someone had stuck a dagger in her. The love poured out, she couldn't love him. She had to make her father happy. Love isn't everything, no. Love is just a hopless feeling you have on some days, and then after they just leave you because some other more unique, interesting girl comes along. She thought Syaoran was different. But his amber eyes, that orange glow they seem to portray. They-  
  
Her legs took her far, far from the spot where they had been. She just couldn't face him. Should she apologize?   
  
Sakura's feet stopped instantly and she looked back. She could see Syaoran hunched over slightly, he was sighing heavily. He kept running his hand through his hair, then he'd run both hands through his hair. She could see his feet kind of twirling in the sand, slowly.   
  
He seemed stressed. But she wasn't going to go back, she would keep a safe distance away. The tension was just too, unnatural for her. The silence they would probably experience, the only reason she was acting so childish and annoying was- It was the only way to hide her feelings.   
  
But she had no feelings for him. None what so ever! Why did she do it? Something pushed her ahead. It wasn't love, love doesn't happen. She looked away, it pained her.   
  
*Back to Syaoran*  
  
"Stupid me, stupid me." He repeated over and over. "Why did I pull away!!!" He turned quickly and almost lost balance.   
  
"Jeez!" He ran his fingers through his caramel coloured hair. He knew this would have a huge impact on the journey they were taking. If only he had decided NOT to play that stupid game and make her do something so rash. Maybe it was becauase she liked him?   
  
"Nooo.." He murmured. "She only wanted to win, many women I know are like that. Alway's their way..." Suddenly their gaze locked. He could see her eyes, she could see his.   
  
"What am I going to do," The both of them said in unision at the same time from opposite ends.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
SHORT?! YEAS! I HAVE NO TIME! SORRY EVERY BUDDIE! BUT IT WAS UPDATED, A WHOLE S+S CHAPPIE.. JA...  
  
SO WAT YOU WAITING 4?! PLEASE REVIEW!   
  
IM IN STRESS! OMG... RUSHING! SORRY FOR MISTAKES! SORRI FOR BEING SO... SHORT!!! :(  
  
BUH BYEZ!  
  
+*-*+ROCK STEADY+*-*+ 


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions

THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST 

Chapter 10 

By: THE CANADIAN GAKI 

>> 

"Nooo.." He murmured. "She only wanted to win, many women I know are like that. Alway's their way..." Suddenly their gaze locked. He could see her eyes, she could see his. 

"What am I going to do," The both of them said in unision at the same time from opposite ends. 

>> 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS! BECAUSE IF I DID, I'D MAKE PEOPLE HURRY UP AND MAKE NEW EPISODES, OR PUT EM UP FOR CANADA! WERE DYING DOWN HERE! THE LAST EPISODE I EVER SAW WAS, WHEN SAKURA SEE'S ERIOL WITH A WAND AND MAKES HER FAINT! DUDE, THAT'S EVIL! BUT, I DONT OWN IT SO I GUESS WELL HAVE TO WAIT HUH? :( 

HI GUYS! CHAPPIE 10! AM I WORING FAST? I SURE HOPE SO! LOL... WELL I WONT MAKE YOU WAIT! HERE'S CHAPPIE 10! OO.. POOR ERIOL... LOL 

"Talking" 

'Thinking' 

(A/N Author's Notes) 

~*^~^~^~^~^*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^*~ New scene 

~^*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^*~^~^~ 

Touya glared at the sunset. "Dammit, it's getting late already!" Touya had no idea on where to start looking for his sister and that pianist. It just sent anger pulsing through his body everytime he thought of it. What if Sakura was hurt? What if something had happened... He would never know until word was sent out. 

"Sakura, I just don't understand why you would let him take you away." He sighed and looked at where he was. Only about a mile away from his castle, he touched his face. It didn't hurt, but the feeling his mother had put in that slap scared him. Why would she have done it? It just didn't make any sense to him. The horse heaved a puff, it startled Touya from his thoughts. 

The stallion trotted slowly down the road, he was in a hurry but there was no use if he was looking for her to be blinded by anger. Which usually happened anyway. His father had also disappeared, or some business trip. But how could he believe that now? His mother had lied to him about Sakura being near, why wouldn't she lie about his father also? Could the pianist have tooken his father? No, that was impossible. He had left before the whole incident. Then suddenly a thought struck him. 

Oddly, the pianist was gone, his sister was gone, his father was away, his mother was distant and that prince that came for his sister's hand! He may have also been in on the idea of taking her. But what was the idea of taking her? She was of nothing of an importance to them, she wasn't even fit yet to rule anything, or make desicions. So, what was of that matter!? 

Touya shook his head. Thoughts were devastating for him, they never answered questions. Just clogged up his mind. That was usually why he acted first before he thought about it. No hesitation was the key to be a great warrior. Hesitate, in battle was another way of saying you're dead. 

The sun came setting even lower and the oranges, purples and reds made a breath taking image infront of his chestnut eyes. He pulled on the reins of the horse. He could see lots of markings around the ground beneath him, but he probably wouldn't be able to tell, which was Sakura's and which weren't. That was another thing he hated... Tracking people down. If he could righ now, he would get someone else to do it for him. But that would mean he couldn't torture her... In a brotherly way, kinda. 

"I wonder how Yukito and Tomoyo are right now..." 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

Tomoyo walked through the traffic of people. She was so angry at Touya, he had no feelings! He didn't care about anything but himself. That made her so angry, maybe a friend of hers could help her straighten things out with everything going on. It was so hectic. Find Sakura, where is she... It was becoming like... Annoying. Tomoyo knew she was fine, it was a totaly soap operha! She wasn't allowed, more likely she didn't want to tell. Her dreams supported her idea, do not tell Touya. 

She brushed up against a man and muttered a half hearted "Sorry." He kinda grunted and ket walking. Tomoyo looked at the house around her. "She's got to be in one of these." She looked around, the one she was headed at was very small. Kind of like a shack, people that werent of Royalty, had nothing. It was either your rich, or your stinking poor. She saw it there, looking lonesome and naked. She walked over, trying to dodge some people because of their rushing, she knocked softly. 

The door creaked open. "Yes?" A girl with dark brown eyes answered. "Chiharu, it's me, Tomoyo." Her eyes lightened and she opened the door, full wing. "TOMOYO-CHAN! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN AGES!" She wrapped her arms around her happily. Tomoyo just smiled back, sadly. "What's wrong Tomoyo?" Chiharu's curly hair jumped every time she spoke. "Sakura has been kidnapped-" "Oh my! You don't say! We have to-" "I didn't finish Chiharu..." "O, sorry." Chiharu whispered shamefully. "She wasn't exactly, KIDNAPPED, it was more umm... I can't really explain it." She looked down to her feet. "She was kidnapped by the royal pianist." Chiharu gasped. "But I know he wont hurt her. He loves her, it's so obvious but oblivious to their eyes. Chiharu, you have to help me find them! It's my only way of keeping her happy, away from Touya." 

Chiahru stared. "You're confusing me." Tomoyo shook her head. "I can't tell you everything, it's just too complicated." "Tomoyo, I have all day." Tomoyo was seated at the small wodden table and Chiharu went to make some green tea. Tomoyo sighed. This might be harder than she thought, keeping a secret that could mean your best friends life was a big job, especially hiding it from Touya. 

Chiharu came walking back with two cups of tea. "Here Tomoyo. Now, start from the beginning." Tomoyo took a deep breath. "It all started when my uncle, Fujitaka needed a new pianist. Well, the guy, named Syaoran tried and he well, got the job. I could tell Sakura and him had a thing for each other after their meeting incident, which was totally kawaii. Any ways, the pianist held a secret, more than one. I know he is not who he seems to be, there was also another one with them.His name is Eriol. He said he was a prince, I don't know if that is even true. He tried to take Sakura's hand- She didn't add the jealously part in-" but she resisted it. And well, Sakura isn't a type of girl who is charmed quite easily- Chiharu giggled.-So she ended up keeping him from her life. She was totally fed up with her father making her find a man, that isn't what she wants. She always told me, I want him to find me, or I find him, not my parents to. They always think, he should be that perfect gentleman, have all the aspects of life pretty much figured out, but that's not what I want. I want a man, who is mysterious, charming and atleast decent looking- Tomoyo smiled at her memories -So Syaoran seems to pretty much fill that picture." She took a sip of tea. "And, after this I tried to get them together. So he set a date with her, piano lessons. Sakura wouldn't admit, it wasn't more than piano lesons. She lied, I knew it right there, right then. I got her ready, as always and well... She didn't come back after that. The gaurds told of them two, Syaoran and Eriol stealing the Diamond Rose, I don't expect you to know what that is Chiharu.- Chiharu surprisingly nodded her head. "Yes I do. But continue with the story." Tomoyo gave her a look, took another sip and went on. "I think they took her because, she found something out." Tomoyo felt like she took a boulder off her chest. 

"Aha... So you want me to help you find her?" 

"Your good." Tomoyo smiled. "But uhh... Tell me about that rose..." 

"O, I will in a sec. But I just got a great idea on how to find Sakura!" She jumped and twirled and sat back in the chair. 

"And, what would that be?" 

"I know of a stalker, eh hunter... Well you could say. She would help us find them, her name is Meiling Rae..." Tomoyo's eyes shot open. "Of the Li Kingdom!?" 

Chiharu nodded her head. "Yea, how do you know?" 

"Umm... I kind of spy on Touya sometimes, he gets her to come and help him with business that he does, which I have no idea what it is...." 

"So you know her?" 

"No. But how could we reach her? That Li Kingdom is very self centered, they never speak of each other. I don't even know the name of their queen..." 

Chiharu stared then explained on how she could help or get help to find Sakura. "Then it's settled, were going to find Sakura before Touya does!" She hit the table determinly and flipped her cup of tea. 

"Oh my!" 

"Sorry Chiharu..." 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

Eriol looked sadly at the event that had just occured. "Darn, they were getting so close!" He yelled and smacked the chair. He looked over at the Diamond Rose, it was losing it's shine. Soon a pedal would fall... 

"Syaoran if only you knew why this is worth more than half your riches..." He whispered sadly. Then a huge boom was heard at the door, Eriol ducked behind the chair. 

"ERIOL! MAKE-OVER TIME!!!" 

'OH NO! IT WAS SYAORAN'S SISTERS!!! I GOTTA RUN!' He thought drastically and dashed to the other side of the room. 

"I'm doomed..." He whispered, half shivvering... ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

OK, SO THAT'S CHAPPIE 10! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR!? DID I TAKE LONG TO UPDATE? JA I NOE.. THERE WAS NO S+S.. SORRY! BUT ILL TRY AND PUT THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE... 

WAT IS THE MEANING OF THE DIAMOND ROSE?! OOOO! BIG ONE... 

WE ALL NOE MEILING... DONT WE!? THAT JUST EXPLAINS ITSELF.... 

WILL ERIOL SURVIVE THE MAKE-OVER SYAORAN'S SISTERS HAVE PLANNED FOR HIM!? 

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST! 

*-*THE CANADIAN GAKI*-* "OK YOURE FIRED!" 

* Guy that narrates Dragon Ball Z... "W-What!? I was way better than those people over there!" *Points at CCS Crew.* 

*-*THE CANADIAN GAKI*-* "SORRY, BUT YOU JUST DON'T HAVE THE LOOKS! SYAORAN, come here and have a go..." 

*Syaoran walks over* 

"REVIEW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SWORD!" Walks away with hands in pockets... 

(Everyone) T.T 

*Eriol* "What wrath?" 

*Syaoran* "THIS ONE!!!!!!!" +Jumps on Eriol+ 

*-*THE CANDIAN GAKI*-* "DON'T MIND THOSE FOOLS! SYAORAN YOUR HIRED! WELL... DO WHAT THE NEW NARRATOR SAYS! REVIEW... 

*Sakura and Tomoyo* "Pretty please with a chairy on top? Or better yet, STRAWBERRIES!" 

*-*THE CANDAIN GAKI*-* "YOU HEARD WHAT THE LADIES SAID! THANKS YOU GUYS!!!" ROCK STEADY 

+ -+ Follow this... 

+ -+ 

+ -+ 

+ -+ 

+-+ 

+- + 

+- + 

+-+ 

+ -+ Keep going... 

+ - + 

+ -+ 

+-+ 

+-+ 

+-+ 

+-+ Youre almost there... 

+-+ 

+ -+ 

+ -+ 

+ -+ 

+-+ * 

\/ //EVERY ONE\\ PRESS THAT BUTTON RIGHT THERE! 


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions 2

THE EMPEROR'S PAINIST  
Chapter 11: Decisions  
By: THE CANADIAN GAKI  
  
Summary: A pianist falling in love with the Emperors daughter, Sakura. Not even able to have eye contact with her, they embark on a mission with tears, pain, loss...the dreadful game of love. Nothing will stop Syaoran from getting his Cherry Blossom...S+S R+R!!!  
  
Key Notes  
'Thinking'  
"Speaking"  
(A/N) Author's notes  
~^~^~^~^~ Change of Scene  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
'OH NO! IT WAS SYAORAN'S SISTERS!!! I GOTTA RUN!' He thought drastically and dashed to the other side of the room.   
  
"I'm doomed..." He whispered, half shivvering...  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
HEY! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE! AND I HAVE THANK YOU'S AT THE END... WITH ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED UP TO THIS POINT.. WOW!  
  
YOU GUYS TOTALLY RULE! SO HERE YOU GO! FUJITAKA MADE IT! JA!!!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"ERIOL OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" yelled a female's voice. Oddly, it didn't sound very sweet and gentle, more like a pissed off hag, not like a usual women. But of course, The Li sister's werent ordinary. They gave make-overs to old guys, sometimes they'd manage a little thing here or there on poor old Syaoran. That guy could throw a fit, if he was in the mood.  
  
"ERIOL ISN'T HERE AT THE MOMENT!" Eriol hollered, trying to disguise his voice to be a very high pitched noise. It wasn't that easy, his voice still seemed like the good old Eriol everyone hated, or loved. Syaoran was stuck between those two, hate him, or like him? He usual chose to avoid him, never worked. Eriol found him EVERY time.  
  
"You already tried that on us." Another women's voice came. Eriol shook his head. Sometimes they were a little smarter than they looked.A third's voice came, ever more aggitated than the last two. "ERIOL IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR THIS ISTANCE I'LL-"   
  
"You'll what?" He questioned casually. He heard her throw a fit on the other side of the door. "ELSE I'LL USE MY MAGIC!"   
  
Eriol chuckled. "I'm so scared." He waved his hands dramatically. "Can you guys please leave me alone? I'm sure you DO have something else better to do than waste your time on me."   
  
"You've already tried that on us too." Eriol shook his head, he masaged his temples painfully. "PLease, leave me be! I'm stressed at the moment!" There was a set of four giggles and one spoke up.   
  
"Nothing a good masage, pedicure can't fix! C'mon Eriol, being such a magician who worries about everything, you could use a break."   
  
Eriol knew what they were going to do. "The Diamond Rose isn't a toy you four!" He heard whimpers and one swore. "Dam you Eriol. Were you-"   
  
"Reading your mind? Yes my dear." He said it kind of akwardly.   
  
"Fine were leaving, but... Why can't we atleast LOOK at it!"   
  
"Because... It's fragile."   
  
One of them took this offensivly. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT WERE UGLY! SURLY NOT I!"   
  
Eriol's face twisted, now he was confused. "What? What did I say?"   
  
"Were going to hurt you Eriol. You can't stay in there forever." One vowed and he heard the footsteps decrease in sound as they walked away.   
  
"Ok, they're gone." He peeked through the heavy, wood door. "Time to get in touch with a troubled buddy of mine."   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was by now way ahead of him. "Ok... It's getting late Sakura, maybe we should, NO! That just sounds corny."   
  
Recently, the last hour he couldn't get a squeek out of his mouth. She was just so elegant, walking like that. And, may be she hated him. He shouldn't have broken from that heavenly kiss! But nooo, stupid concience. Or was it his concience? It had to be, who else could of put those thoughts in his mind?  
  
His face turned red, he clenched his teeth and bit his lip. "Eriol!!" He hissed and there was that voice again.  
  
"HEY HEY! Long time no see!" It was Eriol. Stupid, annoying person. Wouldn't leave him alone! 'What do you want?' Syaoran thought, trying to get the message to Eriol on the other end.  
  
"You've got to get here quickly! I can't keep this rose safe with out you here.' Syaoran smiled. 'You're sisters are out of control!' Syaoran frowned. Them. That's all he had to say. 'Those crazy women!? I thought they moved off with their husbands...' He hated them too. He hated everyone that he met, usually.   
  
He didn't favour Eriol, only because he stuck his nose into things, that was none of his importance. His mother, well she was just too pushy. His sister's, he couldn't even begin with them! They used to dress him in skirts and get the Royal painiter to paint pictures of him!   
  
Syaoran, the ruthless- It just angered him. His sister's would use those pictures they saved and black mail him. But no matter how much they tried, it never got through his thick skull. He'd just steal them and burn them in the huge fire place.   
  
'I'll be there in short time, Eriol."   
  
"SHORT TIME! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO DAM LONG SYAORAN! HURRY THE HELL UP! YOU KNOW JUST AS WELL AS I DO THAT SOONER OR LATER, THE KINOMOTO KINGDOM WILL DECLARE WAR FOR THEIR DAUGHTER BACK!" Eriol yelled, exasperated.   
  
"Yea, I know."   
  
"YEA, YOU KNOW- SYAORAN! LOOK, WE CAN'T LET THEM DO THAT! IT WOULD CAUSE JUST, TOO MUCH FUED! ONCE YOU ARRIVE, WE'LL HAVE HER AUTOMATICALLY TAKEN BACK! I'LL ERASE HER MIND FROM EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU."  
  
"No!." Syaoran practically screamed. Sakura looked back, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost!  
  
"No what?! Syaoran, you do know she can have no part in knowing our secrets. Magic is a scared thing. She saw us use it, don't you remember?!"   
  
"So what? Why can't she know about magic?" Syaoran questioned angrilly.  
  
"Because, it is known only in the Li blood. Tell me Syaoran- His voice changed to more playful- Are you falling in love?"   
  
"Fallining love?! Eriol where did you get that idea!" Syaoran almost tripped over a rock. He regained his balance and stood up straight. He noticed, Sakura was giving him some looks. Good, maybe the tension between them would loosen up.   
  
"I've been reading your mind, once in a while to see of you were still walking this earth! How much time do you think it will take!?"  
  
"One night." Syaoran looked ahead of him, soon that picture of a goddess would disppear. She would forget him, forget the whole incident. It was ment to be like that, no one would know. She would just plain simply, forget. Sometimes that seemed like a refuge for Syaoran, but now it seemed like a death wish. Did he really want her to depreciate the memory's of him?  
  
They weren't very good memories, but still they meant something. "Eriol, if your my friend, my brother you'll let her have the memories of me, and stay with me for a little longer."  
  
Eriol was shocked. "W-WHAT!? You would risk having the kingdom under attack?! The Kinomoto Kingdom may be, smaller to ours, but they have a powerful king. He has many colegues. Strong friends, Syaoran. If you wish that is what i'll except, but no more than a week. A week may even be too long. But letting go of a love, is hard, I understand."  
  
"Love!? It's not love." Syaoran spoke up.  
  
"Then what is it?" Eriol hung off his chair, slightly.  
  
"Friendship." Syaoran's lips barley moved at saying it. There was nothing more between them than just friendship. He may have felt something for her only because, she was a young women.He'd never had a women as a friend. It was just a new feeling, one he'd plan on not having again.  
  
Eriol spoke up again. "Do you want her to remember you? That is a painful wish. Why not let her decide." Eriol said it with sympathy towards the girl.   
  
"But I do want her to remember me. If not remember, remember me, atleast little things. Make it seem as though, I was a mere thing to her. Just a faint awareness, a recollection let's call it. She won't know who that guy is, but she'll feel close to him." Syaoran felt as though his heart would break. Losing a friend, was a big thing.  
  
Sakura looked back. "OK SAKURA KINOMOTO! YOU'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS LONG ENOUGH!" She put one foot behind her and span around. She stomped up to him, and their eyes locked. "Why are you not talking to me?! I can't take it Syaoran! You're also hiding something! I know it! Why don't you just-"   
  
He put his finger to her mouth. "Sakura, i'm sorry for everything." She just stared.   
  
"Sorry for what?"   
  
"I do know you don't want to be here with me. I'm just some annoying person to you. But listen, were going to reach a kingdom, friend's of mine. I uhh-" He panicked. What was he going to say to her?!  
  
"They helped you become a pianist." Eriol helped.   
  
'Thanks.' Syaoran said mentally. "They helped me become the pianist that I am. So, once we reach there, in a week's time you shall leave me. And go back to living your happy, little life." A smile spread across his face. He'd let it out. She knew now, there was nothing between them.   
  
Tears sprang to Sakura's emerald pools, threatening to fall. "Syaoran! I don't want to leave!" This took him as a shock. "We're friends right!? Friends stay in touch! Promise me you'll atleast write to me?" She stuck out her pinky finger. He looked at it.   
  
Eriol whispered in his mind. "She'll forget the promise Syaoran. After, she will not know you." Syaoran took a deep, shaky breath and lightly breathed, "Promise." They locked pinkies.   
  
Eriol smirked at himself on the other end. "Delete her mind from memories?! Jeez, that'll be a tough spell." He gave a stern look over at the rose. "If what is left of their love, friendship as they both call it, may it not be painful to either of them. For I do know, Syaoran will seek her out." He shook his head. "He love's her. Love is blind, in his eye's and in her own. They've droven off so many of their hopeful love's that it seems like nothing." A picture in his mind lingered.   
  
"Tomoyo, I miss you as well. Let us both pray that this may not come to how I see it. If Syaoran does let me take her memories away, he will find her. Create such a complication that only confession would fix."   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Tomoyo stood in shock. Her blue purple eyes wide. Had she just heard what she thought? Eriol's voice?  
  
That name made her heart skipped. She loved him, although nothing could be done about it.   
  
"So Tomoyo, are you ready?" Chiharu pulled the hood over her head.  
  
"Yea, i'm ready." Tomoyo murmured, the horse kicked off.   
  
They would soon be looking for Meiling Rae, the impressive sight before her. In the distance, she could see in the moon's gaze a familiar contemplate, she knew he was watching her. How this was done, that was a abstruseness to her, could magic be the culprit?  
  
She shook her head, 'Stupid Tomoyo, there's no such thing as magic in a world where love is blind."   
  
Chiharu pulled on the reins of the horse, it's mighty legs took them onward. This decision of Meiling Rae, it could change everything.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sakura was confused. Why would he want to take her back? It was a feeling she wanted to cherish forever. She wouldn't want to leave him, not at all. It was fun hanging out with a guy, a pianist.   
  
That word seemed so hot. An image set forth and played in Sakura's mind. She closed her eyes, while she was still beside Syoran holding onto the horse so she wouldn't go off on the wrong direction.   
  
*-*HER THOUGHTS*-*  
  
"Mmmmm..." Sakura looked over and saw Syaoran sitting at the piano. He seemed so elegant, almost sexy. The way his fingers glided around the keys, she wanted those fingers to touch her.   
  
He played a sad tune. She could hear it chime in her mind, the sweetness of it, but still had a tad of bitterness. She liked it.   
  
His amber eyes faced hers, she felt hot and steamy.   
  
*-*END OF THOUGHTS*-*  
  
Sakura's eyes flew open. "Woah..."   
  
Syaoran frowned. "Woah what?" She shook her head slightly and smiled.   
  
"Eh, nothing Gaki." She slapped his arm.  
  
"Why do you always call me that?! You DO know what it means right?" She tilted her head and smiled.  
  
"Yup! Why do you think I keep saying it. Just to get to your nerves. Your adorable when your mad." She shut her mouth.   
  
"I see, i'm not the only one who-"  
  
"Who what?" Sakura pushed up against him. He stuttered. "Who-W-who..." She smiled.   
  
"That's what I thought. Why do you always go and act like that around me?"   
  
He looked away off in the distance. "Sakura, we have to sleep now. Look, the moon is set, we have to make it to the kingdom, which is atleast another half's day walk."   
  
"So, why not keep walking it? It's only a half days walk."   
  
"Because we have a huge day ahead of us. And when we get there, you cover yourself up. Put the hood over your head, ok?"   
  
"Huh? Over my head?" She looked quizzicly at him.  
  
"Yea. The people in that town might -He stalled again- Recognize you."   
  
"Ok, fine. But, if were going to sleep, don't go off so far away from me. I'm still a bit startled by that 'rabbit.' If it even WAS a rabbit."   
  
Syaoran laughed nervously. "I assure you, IT WAS A RABBIT!"   
  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders and went ahead of the two, she took in a deep breath and yelled to Syaoran. "WHERE are we going to spend the night!?"   
  
"Look over there." Syaoran pointed. "Make your self comfotable, I don't want you to be all restless.." Sakura grinned and went over, hopping over things like a child. Syaoran smiled. He'd been smiling alot lately, unlike him!   
  
She pushed down the high grass. "Hey Syao, you going to sleep over here?" She pointed at a place, which was a little close. So close, it was the way if a wedded Royal, or mates would sleep.   
  
Syaoran tied the horse up to a tall, thick tree. The moon shone off his eyes, giving them a wolf like glow. It reflected, giving it a silver shine. "I'm going to sleep over here." Syaoran ponited atleast a few 100 meters from where Sakura originally thought.   
  
"That's too far. I'll get cold, and freeze to death." She giggled.  
  
"You'll be fine."  
  
"But what if, c'mon Syao don't sleep so far away. Just make sure you don't snore,ok?" He wasn't sure if he could keep THAT promise.   
  
"Umm... I'll try." Sakura flattened the grass a little more, it wasn't perfect but it would have to do. They had been walking for, who knows how long. The grass pricked up and poked her in the back.  
  
"Oww..." She heard the grass rustle beside her. She turned and found Syaoran, laying on his back, his arms behind his head just examining the clear sky.  
  
Stars shone, bright like another sun. It seemed so perfect, they way the moon just touched a set of mountains, the white snow tops glistened. The silky breeze swept the leaves back and forth. The motion sent chills down Sakura's spine.  
  
Syaoran noticed her uneasyness and turned to face her. "You ok?"   
  
There was a long pause, but between it Syaoran didn't brake off with the sight.   
  
"I just had a... Uhh wierd feeling." It was more than wierd! The way that tree moved, Sakura just couldn't explain that, hunger.   
  
"What was the feeling? Why you cold?" Syaoran pushed himself up, almost right over her. She blinked hard, then opened her eyes slowly. She lifted her arm and pointed at the tree.  
  
"The tree?"  
  
"Yes- She sat up, her knees she brang up to her chin- Does it give you a sense? What does it make you feel." Syaoran listened dumfounded. What was she talking about? It was only a tree. But he gave it a try.  
  
His eyes stared blankly at the object placed infront of him. "It's a tree Sakura."  
  
She shook her head, disagreeing. "No, yes it is a tree, but what do you notice about it? Look at the way the leaves sway, back and forth."   
  
He looked back again. The leaves gave him a chill, or was it the leaves?. He wasn't cold at all. He actually felt, pretty warm. He looked down and smiled, sincerly. "Nice trick Sakura." She had her arms wrapped around him. She smiled and whispered. "Sorry, i'm cold."  
  
Syaoran lightly brushed her bangs back and settled down. Laying on the grass, he could feel her resting her head on his chest.   
  
Sakura smiled without Syaoran noticing. The way his chest went up when he inhaled, and the way it went down when he exhaled. She softly giggled.  
  
"Sweet dreams Kini..." Syaoran dosed off with a certain angel close by his side.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Fujitaka was getting restless. How long had he been in this darned carrige!?   
  
"Are we there! I do not recall it taking this long!" Fujitaka steamed at the back. The driver had been mesmerized by the starts and reading them while driving his King.  
  
"It didn't take as long as I thought, your greatness. We have arrived, the kingdom is only a short 10 minutes away from the very place we ride." The driver said it calmly while still day dreaming.  
  
Fujitaka was shocked. "Hmph... Time fly's by when your having fun." He murmured sarcastically. Played with his clothes he felt again, every bump of the road. It kept him awake mostly through his whole journey for his daughter's soon to be king.   
  
He moved the curtains and peered out, over the land. The huge oak trees arms swayed back and forth. A chilly wind swept up giving Fujitaka the sweat feeling. He drew in the fresh wiff of air.   
  
"Ahh... Larenway kingdom." The carrige came to a stop. He fixed himself up quickly to look at least presentable infront of the King and Queen. It did seem a little odd, not seeing the prince for quite sometime.  
  
He could remember Sakura and Larance running around the cherry blossom trees, playing tag. Larance, Fujitaka knew at that point they were ment for each other.  
  
The door opened and Fujitaka let himself out. There wasn't much of a walk, he told the driver to wait for his return.   
  
Breathing in deeply, he wondered how Lawrance had grown, in strength, spirit and looks.   
  
"Sakura's going to be so happy." The huge castle door errupted in sound and he could see the welcoming of the Royalties. Everyone with the same blue eyes.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
HELLO! IM BACK THAT WAS CHAPPIE 11! WAS IT BETTER THAN THE OTHERS? SEE I'VE KINDA BEEN DRIFTING, I WASN'T INTO THE STORY THAT MUCH. BUT IMA TRY AN GET BACK AT IT,OK?  
  
WAS THE CHAPPIE SHORT? IM SOOOO SORRY! BUT GUESS WHAT! THEY'RE FINALLY GETTING OUT OF THAT FOREST! *-*MEL CHEERS*-*   
  
JA I NOE... IT WAS GETTING A LITTLE LAME HUH? LMAO  
  
I HOPE ITS GETTING BETTER! I AM GOING TO DO A LEMON! IM GONA TRY! CUZ I DONT NOE... I HAVE LIKE A PHOBIA DOIN THAT STUFF... LOL  
  
SO REVIEW OK? THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL YOU!  
  
Yuki-Rabbit- IM SORRI LAST CHAPPIE SUCKED ASS...LOL BUT I JUST AINT INTO MA STORY... THAT... CAN YOU TELL ME IF IT WAS BETTER THIS TIME? LIKE JA NOE... NOT THAT BIG OF A LET DOWN?! IM SO SORRY TO EVERY ONE!  
  
IM A BAAAD AUTHOR... I ADMIT IT. BUT YOU CAN'T EXPECT MY LIFE TO REVOLVE ROUND ALL THIS OK? ME SA HAVA LIFE TO JA NOEZ!   
  
Time Warp- SORRI BOUT NOT SPACING THINGS OUT MUCH... I WAS IN A BIG HURRY  
  
Shima And Tempis- IM GOING TO GET BACK TO S+S! I SWEAR IT! JUST GOTA PLAN THINGS OUT RIT NOW... THAT ALL! YUP YUP... IMMA A BAKA..LMAO!  
  
Sakura Li 2389- HELLO! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! OOOOOOO!!!   
  
sweetliliacblossom- SO SORRY LAST CHAPPIE HAD NO S+S! LOL... I WASN'T IN THE MOOD TO WRITE ALOT... IT'S LIKE WAT? 10:00 SUNDAY AN IM TIRED FROM WORKING OUT... ONLY CUZ ITS WINTER GOTA KEEP THE ABBS! LMAO!  
  
damson rhee - S+S MUSH... NOT ANY IN THIS CHAPPIE HUH? DAM... BUT I CAN TELL ALL YOU ONE THING... THEY'LL GET TOGETHER BECAUSE THEYRE GOING TO BE IN THE CASTLE! A HUH... THE WORKING OF SYAORAN'S SITERS! HE HE  
  
Kan-chan- YOU LOVE MY STORIES? THAT'S INDA FUNNI...LOL IM JUST SUM PERSON WHO CANT RITE BUT DOES IT 4 THE HELL OF IT...LMAO! THE ROSE... JA IT'S IMPORTANT! IT SYMBOLIZES.... I AINT SAYIN NUFIN!  
  
summerheat- HEY MEL! SO WEN YOU GOING TO UPDATE?! LOL ERIOL MADE THEM KISS? NAH... THAT WAS BECAUSE OF SAKURA! A HUH.. SHE MADE THE FIRST MOVE CUZ SYAORAN'S A WIMP! AHAHAHAAA!! YOU REALLY PROMISE ULL HELP ME WIF THE LEMON? IM A WIMP... JUST LIKE SYAORAN.. LMAO!!! *-*shakes head*-*   
  
bunny459- HEELO!!! WEN YOU GONA UPDATE?! UR THINGY GET FIXED YET?LOL I HAVE TO SEE THEM AL SINGING AND ERIOL WAY OUTA CHARACTER? HE HE HE..., GOOD JOB! I GOTA READ THAT! LOL  
  
xing@fanfiction.net- HELLO! YOUR NEW EH? LOL! IM SOOOOOO HAPPY YOU REVIEWED! *-*RUNS OVER AND HUG ALL OF YOU*-*  
  
I THINK THATS ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIWED LAST CHAPPIE RIGHT?  
  
OK... SO IM GOING TO PUT UP A NEW STORY! YEAS! AND IT'S A TUFF ONE TOO... BOUT SKATERS AND PLAYERS AND ALL... HERE'S THE SUMMARY.. I ALREADY HAVE 5 CHAPPIES DONE BUT IM NOT PUTTING IT UP... I WANNA FINISH IT AND MAKE SURE IT ALL MAKES SENSE SO I CAN UPDATE IT EVERY 2 DAYS...  
  
SO... I JUST WANNA NOE WHO WOULD READ IT! HERE'S THE SUMMARY...  
  
Summary: Sakura's a big time player. She takes men for granted, but one man will change her outlook, even if it means breaking her heart to do it! R+R S+S  
  
THAT IS MY IDEA AND IF ANY ONE TAKES IT... OOO!!!! *-*PUNCHES DESK*-*  
  
LOL.. BUT I NOE NO ONE WONT.. SO WHO GONA READ IT? TELL ME OK!?   
  
C YAZ!  
  
REVEW PLEASE!  
  
  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
*R`*O`*C*`K*` *`S*`T*`E*`A*`D*`Y  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
  
  
*-*RUNS AWAY*-* 


	12. Chapter 12: CHALLENGE! Lots of SS and we...

THE EMPEROR'S PAINIST  
Chapter 12: Challenge!  
By: THE CANADIAN GAKI  
  
Summary: A pianist falling in love with the Emperors daughter, Sakura. Not even able to have eye contact with her, they embark on a mission with tears, pain, loss...the dreadful game of love. Nothing will stop Syaoran from getting his Cherry Blossom...S+S R+R!!!  
  
Key Notes  
'Thinking'  
"Speaking"  
(A/N) Author's notes  
~^~^~^~^~ Change of Scene  
  
Previous Chapter  
"Sakura's going to be so happy." The huge castle door errupted in sound and he could see the welcoming of the Royalties. Everyone with the same blue eyes.   
  
End of Previous Chapter  
AHA! LOOK.. CHAPPIE 12! YES THE TITLE IS CHALLENGE... HE HE SAJURA AND SYAORAN IN MARTIAL ARTS! WHO'S BETTER? I DON'T KNOW.. YOU GOTTA READ! THANKS EVERY BODY!  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Syaoran felt hot rays of sun beaming at his eyes. He felt colder for some reason, he moved his arm back and forth over the ground. He moved it to the left of him, when it came in contact with something round, warm and soft.  
  
"Eh *-*yawn*-* what is this?" He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and looked down. Sakura was glaring right at him, where was his hand?!  
  
"OH... JEEEZ!" He jumped up quickly and brushed the sand off of his pants. Sakura didn't let her stare lower. "I'm sorry Sakura, I-I didn't mean to touch you there." He had accidentally touched her in the higher area of her chest.   
  
Sakura was on her feet by now and she was either red from being so mad or blushing like a tomato. "You know, maybe you should look before you go feeling for people around you." She walked away over to the horse.  
  
"Hehe..." Syaoran masaged the back of his neck and ruffled his hair making it look more messy than before. He thought to himself harshly. 'STUPID ME! How did that happen?! Of ALL places..." He growled at himself and fell back to the ground.  
  
The moon still lingered in the air with the sun. He could tell it was early morning. "Sakura!" He yelled while still lying on the dry grass floor.   
  
"Yes?" She didn't move any closer, from what Syaoran had did she was surprised he was talking to her. It actually was pretty funny, how come he couldn't talk to her when she had that urge to kiss him, but he could talk to her even after grabbing her breast? Men... She'll never understand them.  
  
"We're going to make it to the Li Kingdom soon. You must cover your face up, as will I."  
  
She nodded while patting the horse. "But Syao, why now? The Kingdom is that close?"   
  
"Yup."   
  
Sakura began to fume trmendously.   
  
"Was it something I said?!" Syaoran got up defensivly. Sakura stomped all the way over to him, stuck a finger in his face and began yelling at him.  
  
"You mean to tell me that the Kingdom is sooo close that we didn't even have to sleep in this place!? We could have gotten there, just like I had presumed. Why not walk till the next morning but noooooo, Syaoran is the boss, he says it's better to sleep on the floor. Well mind you, I'm not too thrilled about that!"   
  
Syaoran was wide eyed at her. He looked as if he could whack her on the spot for screaming at him like that and judging his orders. Instead, he chuckled.  
  
"Why are you laughing?!" Sakura stomped her foot down again.  
  
"You know what Kini? You're adorable when you angry, just don't get too red or you might pop a blood vessel."   
  
Ok, Sakura had it with him!  
  
"CHALLENGE!" She hollered. She siezed his wrist and pulled him with great strength over to a cut tree trunk. He was pulled down and Sakura put her arm on the flat surface of the tree trunk, and placed her hand.  
  
"YOU want to wrestle ME!?"  
  
"Got a problem with that? Are you too afraid to have a match with a women who is equal, or has more power over you? It's ok though, you may forfeight any time you want." She snapped harshly.  
  
Syaoran was taken aback. This puny princess who obviously was too innocent and had no training in the martial arts was challenging Syaoran Li, the king of the kingdom they were coming up to, to a match of arm wrestling?! May be he could make this more fun.  
  
"Before we do the arm wrestle, if your sooo much more stronger than I am, I challenge you to a martial arts battle."  
  
Sakura smiled. 'He doesn't know about me and my training. He'll feel so stupid after I beat him to a bloody pulp.' She thought. "You're on!"  
  
Syaoran put a finger up to hush her. "You need to know the rules of this match. Firstly, there are no swords, no rocks or anything that can be used as a weapon, except for your body."   
  
Sakura nodded understanding.  
  
"Next, to win you must pin the person. Eh, you do know what a pin is I hope."   
  
Sakura hated the way he was treating her. Just because she was a female didn't mean she couldn't kick his butt.   
  
"Yes I do. Anything else you're highness?" She said it sarcastingly because of the way Syoran was acting, but he seemed pretty shocked at what Sakura had just presumed. "Are you ok?" Sakura was about to put her hand to his forhead but he snapped out of it.  
  
"Fine, perfectly fine." That was scary. Did she know he was the king of the Li Kingdom? Did she know his plans with Eriol? It caused him to shivver, but not enough for Sakura to notice.   
  
"Begin the match." Syaoran and Sakura walked to a clearing where there were no trees, just sand and a few rocks. There was a pond on the right of them and a few birds in the tree tops waiting for a good show.   
  
Sakura took her stance, her hand in front of her and her legs bent. Her eyes hardened and she wouldn't take them off of Syaoran.   
  
They both bowed just for the fun of it and began the match. Sakura took the first hit, as he had just planned.   
  
She lifted her leg perfectly straight and pushed it striaght down on Syaoran. He dodged it with his arms and tripped her. Sakura felt him move behind her but Sakura twisted her self, using her arms as support. She kicked his face with her feet.   
  
He wiped his mouth and cuckled lightly. "So, see I can too fight." Sakura stuck her toung out, Syaoran took that time to strike.   
  
He ran to her, and made a punch at her stomach. Luckily, Sakura was fast enough. She grabbed one of his hands, Syaoran then used his leg to sweep her off her feet. Sakura looked down at his leg to stop him, but then Syaoran made it behind her, twisted her hand behind her back and pushed her down.  
  
"Dam." Sakura heaved.  
  
"Round one, goes to me." He smiled, making Sakura feel all tingly inside.  
  
Sakura was beginning to get hot, and to spicen things up a bit, she ripped the sleeves off the baggy shirt. She pulled down her pants so she could use the sleeves as a belt for her stomach. Syaoran watched interested in what she was doing. He took off his top, making his bare chest show.   
  
His muscles finley chisled and hard. He smiled at the way Sakura looked at him, admiring every part of his body.  
  
"Round two!" Sakura waited for Syaoran to make the first move, they just stood in their stance, but Sakura as restless as she is she went for the first move again.  
  
Syaoran saw her run at him, he placed his hands underneath her body, lifting her over his head into the pond that was right behind him. Sakura entereed it with a big SPLASH!  
  
She pouted and hit the water as if she was trying to hurt it.   
  
"See Sakura, patience is a good virtue." He looked at her worringly, he hadn't gone all out on her because he didn't want to damage her perfect frame. But knowing how clumsy she is, she might not have landed right.  
  
"Are you ok Kini?" He questioned getting closer to her. A small smile spread across Sakura's wet face, she grabbed Syaoran's arm and pulled him into the water, she jumped on top of him, bringing his arm back painfully.  
  
"I win, round two." She and him both shared a little laugh.  
  
"Who taught you how to fight?" He asked her while getting up out of the water lifting Sakura with him.   
  
"Well, he's a long time friend of mine. His name is Larance, he would teach me a bit day by day, and when he was too caught up in things with his father and the war they had over something, he was unable to see me. So I trained myself, my mother never approved of it, but I was rebelious and I found it quit fun. My brother Touya trained in sowrd fighting, I still can't do that because he never had time to teach me how. He even had a saying about... Women shouldn't learn how to fight, it was only ment for men. Besides, I will always be there for you..." Sakura smiled while climbing out of the water.  
  
"Where did you learn how to fight so well, I mean you ARE a pianist."   
  
"Ummm... Well same idea as you. When I was at the kingdom, where were going to, I had a trainer. His name was Wei, he trained me just as much as the royal children, I was born there. "Syaoran hated lying to her. "So in my spare time, instead of playing piano, I was trained." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked out of breath.  
  
He wanted to say no righ there and just kiss her again. He still regretted it because of his foolish nerves. Why hadn't Wei taught him how to handle a situation with beautiful women?! Syaoran actually was training full time while in his spare time he would play the piano. He just said it to Sakura the other way around.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Are we going to have that arm wrestle now?" Sakura asked eagerly.  
  
"No Kini, we've got to go to the Kingdom right away."   
  
"Fine, but that challenge will have to be carried out sometime!" Sakura skipped over to the horse, she placed her hood over her head.   
  
'Eriol, i'm coming.'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Touya had been riding for at least a day now. There was no sight of Sakura at all. How was he going to get his sister back from that monster!?  
  
The horse trotted silently, while Touya looked around. They had made it to a forest, it led to another kingdom, except there were two paths ahead of him. The signs up above said TO LI KINGDOM or TO SWELION KINGDOM. Ok this was a tough choice.  
  
"Hmm... Li Kigdom, no one would go there. That place is cursed, surley the pianist was smart enough not to take her there. The Swelion Kingdom is of generous people, may be he was seeking shelter there..."   
  
Touya rubbed his chin, sometimes it helped a person think. "Swelion Kingdom is closer... Li Kingdom is cursed." He weighed out the two in his hands as if something was there.   
  
His right hand dropped. "Swelion Kingdom it is. If she's not there, I may have to travel to the Li Kingdom." That name just sent chills down his back. The Li Kingdom was told as a possessed place. The people of royalty had magic and were cruel.   
  
Fujitaka had never met them, niether had anyone in the Kinomoto Kingdom. They wouldn't do business with a King who was cold and blood thristy. There was a story around about him killing his father to take his throne. But in order to do it, he would've had to use magic.   
  
How could someone kill their father!? The idea was obsured and horrifying.   
  
Touya repeated the story of his kingdom to bring back the feeling as if he were there.  
  
There was once a kingdom, where nothing was alive.  
  
The trees dead, the sky as black as soot.  
  
A man stood up to have his people thrive.  
  
The land of the unicorns where no magic lies.  
  
For they would have the most beautiful children.  
  
They would bring happiness to all.  
  
A king of great fortune and a heart of gold.  
  
His wife the sun, his son the moon, his daughter Sakura, the star of the world.  
  
There once was a kingdom, in which we live.  
  
The trees are alive, the sky is blue.  
  
May we stay till our dying day.  
  
To have gratitude all the way through...  
  
It was actually a pretty wierd song he had to admit. But, his father's father had brang the Kinomoto kingdom to live happily. A cold breeze rushed over Touya and he glared behind him.   
  
"Is someone there?"   
  
It was silent. Touya shrugged it off and continued forward to the Swelion Kingdom, he couldn't wait to see his sister, and beat the crap out of that pianist. That grudge between them would never leave, even after Touya had killed him.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Come in! Come in dear Fujitaka!" The king of Larenway smiled over joyed to see his friend.  
  
"My my, this place is wonderful!" Fuitaka shook his hand, and greeted the man's wife.  
  
"Siamono, Siamono you just keep getting more beautiful with each time that I see you." Siamono blushed red and giggled at Fujitaka's remark.  
  
"How are you? We haven't seen each other in ages!" The man hit Fujitaka's back a bit hard.  
  
"Well, you know how it is when you're a king, dam paper work." He cursed.   
  
"What brings you here?" Asked Siamono on the edge of her seat.  
  
"Well, as you do know my daughter Sakura will be turning 16 very shortly. And for her bithday I would like her to have a prince in mind for herself."   
  
Siamono gasped. "You want our son to-" She squeeled. She was like another Tomoyo.  
  
"Please, dear calm down." King Larenway presumed, he took another puff of his pipe and let Fujitaka carry on.  
  
"I know my daughter has missed your son so I was thinking could we have him ask her to marry her? It would be a joyous day! By the way, where is your son?"   
  
Siamono yelped. "I'LL GET HIM!" She ran up the stairs.  
  
"I've never seen her so happy after we had our mirrage, and after our son was born." The two men shared a laugh. Lyonel was getting old, even his light blue eyes were fading of their colour. His rich blond hair was now a dull colour, but not white. His face was covered in wrinkles, unlike Fujitaka.   
  
Siamono came running down again all happy. "He's coming!" She seemed to be very hyper.  
  
"Please, dear calm down or you'lll have a heart attack." Lyonel ordered.  
  
"How can you not be happy for our son??? Oh by the way-She turned to face Fujitaka-How is Nadeshiko?"   
  
"Nadeshiko is grand, she's at home right now taking care of everything. I couldn't take her or the children with me, I didn' want to spoil the surprise between our two kingdoms reuniting." He grinned.  
  
"Larance!!!" Siamono screamed again.   
  
The two men had to cover their ears. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Fujitaka sat up straight, a jolt of lightening woke him up. Was that Larance!? His voice had changed so dramatically.  
  
"My boy is becoming a man." Lyonel winked. Siamono giggled. "Wait until you see him."   
  
A very tall boy came walking down the golden staircase. His hair a rich blonde, his skin a bit tanned but evened him out. His hair a bit long and his eyes a magnificent dark blue.  
  
"Hello King Fujitaka." He bowed and from what Fujitaka could tell he was very well mannered.   
  
"You two have done well." Fujitaka exclaimed making the proud Royals smile gleefully.   
  
"Hello Larance, my how you have grown. You are taller than I am." The boy's frame was smaller than Syaorans, but he was about the same height. His clothes were of red jacket with golden buttons, white pants and black boots. His teeth perfectly white and straight.  
  
He grinned and chuckled lightly. "How have you been?" Larance asked trying to be as best well mannered as possible.  
  
"Oh i've been stressed out lately."  
  
"Please son sit down, sit down!" Siamono got up and dragged him over by the sleeve.  
  
"Stressed? Why is that?" Lyonel asked concerned.  
  
"Well, Larance do you remember Sakura, my daughter?"  
  
Larance's eyes light up, Fujitaka knew he rembered her alright.  
  
"Yes, I do remember sweet Sakura. How is she doing? I have to see her, I wasn't able to all these years, I feel so ashamed." Larance hung his head low.  
  
"Cheer up my boy, i'm going to take you to my castle on her birthday. But there is a qestion that hangs heavily upon you and the future of our alliance."   
  
Larance's face turned into a straight, serious look. "What is that?"  
  
"Would by any chance be interested in marrying my daughter? She had driven away every prince I could find for her, they were all of high status and great men, but she just drove them off."  
  
Larance smiled. "That's Sakura for you." Truth is, Sakura and him were best friends he had always had a secret crush on her. But from the time he had left her, the crush turned into longing, and now love. He didn't know what she looked like, how she acted but by the way her father adressed her, she seemed to be a rebel, who liked to play hard to get. The type that he admired.  
  
He had never grown to love any other women the way he loved Sakura. He loved her hair, her beautiful striking green gems and her voice.   
  
"Interested?! Of course, I mean -He tried to control his voice- I would be honoured." The boy smiled.   
  
Fujitaka liked Larance alot. The boy was taller than he was, handsome and very well mannered.   
  
"Is she as beautiful as I left her?" Larance asked, wanting to know more.  
  
"Oooo, my dear boy she is wanted by every man she walks past. She is a women now and if I could, I wanted to show you a picture of her we got the painter to paint. But of course, the paintings of her are far too large to carry around." Fujitaka chuckled.   
  
"Do you plan on staying here any longer?" Siamono asked.  
  
"If it is alright with you. I had a rough trip getting here, those roads need to be fixed." Fujitaka remarked while rubbing his head.  
  
"You hit your head?" Lyonel asked concerend.  
  
"O yeas, many times actually." The room went quiet. "I'm perfectly fine though, nothing wrong at all."   
  
"We have a room for you to stay in. I will get a servant to take you a bit later, please tell us more about your daughter." Lyonel and Larance suggested.  
  
"What would you like to know?"   
  
"Does she still remember me?" Larance wanted to know if the fair lady had forgotten him.  
  
"That I am not fully aware of, but I do know she must remember you. I did of all people, and I knew she had a liking towards you. So... Why not give it a try?"   
  
"What about Touya?" A women came walking in, she was older than Larance.   
  
"Ohh, my daughter please sit down." Lyonel showed her to sit beside him.  
  
"Hello King Fujitaka, it is a pleasure to meet you once again."  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "My gosh you have grown to be a beautiful women indeed." He announced between the 5 of them.  
  
The women blushed. "Yes, and Touya is doing just fine. My son is a big boy, well not a boy no more, he is a big man. Soon he will be taking over my throne, and of course I must get him a wife." Fujitaka looked at the two fellow royals ahead of him.  
  
"Why not? It's a good idea." Larance exclaimed.   
  
"Well we'll think about it. Would you like to have your room ready for you, King Fujitaka?" The Larenway's daughter asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be grand."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sakura hopped up on the horse, Syaoran behind her on the horse as well. Her back ached after he had thrown her into that murky water, but it was a good fight. She admired the way he looked, but one thing tore at her. He had held back because she was a young women. That angered indside, but that didn't mean next time she would go easy on him.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember you promised to show me how to play the piano... Could you by any chance, teach me at the castle?" She asked while she turned around to have her pleading eyes look at him.  
  
"Of course i'll teach you. But you have to be comitted to it. Also, I won't be around as much over at the Kingdom, you see so don't try and follow me around. When we get there you will need to use another name."  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. "Why not, Ying Fa? It still means Sakura just differently said."   
  
Syaoran thought about this for a moment. "Well, I think it just might work. Get ready, were at the Kingdom."   
  
Sakura turned to face forward and the sight was breath taking. Her hood was over her head, but from what she could see this place was amazing.  
  
Large cherry blossom tree's littered the sides of the streets, little children played around in the cobblestone streets. The sky was a rich blue with doves that hung on the trees, looking like large blossoms.  
  
Syaoran's bangs fell over his eyes, it camaflouged him from everyone.  
Eriol rushed down out of the palace. He locked the door quickly and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Eriol rushed pass a sister of Syaoran's.   
  
He didn't answer her, he just kept on running.   
A gaurd stopped Sakura and Syaoran outside the gates.   
  
"What are you doing here you beggers? This is no place for you, please step down and away from the kingdom." Syaoran looked behind him, there were no people around so he brang his hood down. His amber eyes glared at the gaurd who's knees were knocking.  
  
Truth be told, the gaurd had never seen the king before. But something about this guy freaked him out.   
  
"W-who are you?" The gaurd asked.Syaoran stood quiet, a loud bang was heard and a man with navy blue hair came running out.  
  
"Let them in!" Eriol boomed at the gaurd.  
  
"Yes mi lord." The gaurd bowed and opened the gate. Sakura giggled and Syaoran tried to hush her.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Eriol jumped up and grabbed Syaoran by the neck and hugged him.  
  
"Surely you didn't miss me that much." Syaoran chuckled while helping Sakura down.  
  
"Miss you!? Noooo, i'm stressed here! You're sister's are killing me very slowly and painfully." He hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"And this is?" Eriol knew but he just wanted to see her and not make the girl suspicious.   
  
"This is Ying Fa." Eriol looked at Syaoran oddly.   
  
'We changed her name so no one would think she's the missing princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom.' Syaoran used his magic to commuicate with Eriol.  
  
"Ooo. Well you may pull your hood down dear." Eriol watched as Syaoran pulled the hood down and showed a beautiful maiden appear.  
  
"Hello! My name is Ying Fa, nice to meet you." She shook his hand. Eriol chortled.   
  
"You are not of Royalty are you?" Actually, Eriol knew she was and she was trying hard not to act like it.  
  
"Nope."   
  
"Well, let us go inside, take the horse to the stables please." Eriol called to a servant and he took the horse away.  
  
Syaoran oddly has his hand wrapped around Sakura's waist the whole time. She was really pleased about it though. The palace was huge.  
  
The heavy doors opened to a magnificent entrance hall. The walls were painted a rich green and a deep blue. A huge crystal chadalier hung up on the cieling that seemed like diamonds above her.   
  
A very rich oak staircase leading to the upper floor, the stairs winded in circles with a red carpet to the top. The oak with a burgendy finishing.  
  
Sakura could see on the walls were paitings of men with the same amber eyes as Syaorans. All with the same coloured hair but not as handsome as Syaoran. They may have been the kings before. But why did they look alot like Syaoran, if he wasn't even realted or "royal" to this castle?   
  
There was a rucus of noise, giggling and squeeling running down the stairs.  
  
"Oh noo..." Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Syao, what's the matter?" Sakura whispered to him.  
  
"The uhhh... Royal princesses are here."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! LOOK AT HOW ADORABLE SHE IS!!!" One screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! I LOVE HER EYES!!! WHY WASN'T I BORN WITH GREEN!?" Another one hollered.  
  
"HER FIGURE IS BREATHTAKING! WE'VE GOT TO GIVE HER SOME NICER CLOTHES! Are those Syaoran?"   
  
Sakura nodded her head. The fourth princesses came running up to Sakura and examined her hair.  
  
"LOOK AT HER CURLS! THEY'RE ACTUALLY NATURAL! WOW!" The fourth pierced Sakura's hearing because she was so close.  
  
"Please, move aside." Sakura heard a femanine voice that was deeper and more calm than the rest.  
  
A very tall women with amber eyes, as like the rest of them excluding Eriol, pitch black hair and a beautiful dress.  
  
"I am Queen Yelan." She lifted Sakura's chin, but her face frowned the whole time. Sakura looked beside her, Syaoran's and Eriol's eyes were closed.  
  
'Mother, this is Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom. We're going to call her Ying Fa. Please do not announce to her that I am the king of this palace.'  
  
'And why not Xio Lang?' Sakura found the silence a bit scary.  
  
'Because she accidentally came forth in our work.' Eriol's voice broke into the conversation.  
  
'I see. You do have the Diamond Rose, am I right?'  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes, Sakura felt better but didn't loosen her grip on his arm.  
  
'Yes your highness. May we talk about this later, privatly?' Eriol opened his eyes and Yelan nodded.  
  
"I must be leaving very soon. Please Syaoran, get a room for the new guest. I will be awaiting you for a meeting."  
  
"Yes Queen Yelan." He bowed down.  
  
Syaoran's four sister's were confused. "But-" Yelan stopped them from talking and they immediaetly followed her away.  
  
"Wow, they're really nice. They remind me of 4 Tomoyo's." She smiled. She was still holding onto Syaoran. His large frame made her look very small in size, but right now all she wanted was to eat something and have a nice hot bath.  
  
He walked her up the burgendy staircase, still they were clutched onto eachother.  
  
"Syaoran, who are all these guys?" Sakura sked while examining each one of them. "Strangly, they look like you."  
  
"I don't find them to look a thing like me. They are the recent kings of this Kingdom's past. Great men they were." He turned a left at a corridor.  
  
"When are we going to eat?" Sakura looked at a room where the window was open.  
  
"Very soon Kini."   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
THAT IS CHAPPIE 12! AHAHAHAAAA!!!  
  
DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I DID IT ALL IN 2 HOURS! LOL... SORRY THERE'S PROBABLY LOTS OF MISTAKES.. GOMEN!  
  
NOW IT TOOK ME LONG TO UPDATE THIS COS IM REALLY BUSY... A HUH.   
  
BUT I JUST FOUND TIME... TODAY IS -40 OUTSIDE AND I DIDN'T WANNA GO TO SKOOL... GOOD THING   
  
SO I FINISHED IT HERE...   
  
I'VE G2G AND TAKE A SHOWER... ITS STILL PRETTY EARLY IN THE MORNING... WAS THIS LONGER AND BETTER WRITTEN?  
  
I HOPE SO!!!   
  
HEHEHE....   
  
SO REMEMBER... DO YOUR THING AND REVIEW! BECAUSE UMM.. WELL IM NOT TOALLY MOTIVATED HER AND I MIGHT EVEN TAKE WAY WAY LONGER NEXT TIME...  
  
SO TRY AND PERSUADE ME ... OK?   
  
The lemon will be in future chappies ok?  
  
BUH BYEZ!  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
*R`*O`*C*`K*` *`S*`T*`E*`A*`D*`Y  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
thats the new way for me saying rock steady... look good? lol  
  
bye bye  
  
MOTIVATION  
  
REVIEW THANKS! 


	13. Chapter 13: Syaoran tells a Story

THE EMPEROR'S PAINIST  
Chapter 13: Syaoran Tells Sakura A Story  
By: THE CANADIAN GAKI  
  
Summary: A pianist falling in love with the Emperors daughter, Sakura. Not even able to have eye contact with her, they embark on a mission with tears, pain, loss...the dreadful game of love. Nothing will stop Syaoran from getting his Cherry Blossom...S+S R+R!!!  
dISCLAIMER: I dO nOt OwN cCs Ok? BuT i OwN tHe StOrT lInE... :D  
  
Key Notes  
'Thinking'  
"Speaking"  
(A/N) Author's notes  
~^~^~^~^~ Change of Scene  
*-*Previous Chapter*-*  
  
"When are we going to eat?" Sakura looked at a room where the window was open.  
  
"Very soon Kini."   
  
*-*End of Previous Chapter*-*  
HELLO!!! EHEEHEE.. I UPDATED QUCIK HUH? REMEMBER.. ITS MOTIVATION THAT GETS ME TO UPDATE...   
I WANT ATELAST 103 REVIEWS  
TILL THE NEXT CHAPPIE...OK EVERY BODY?   
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Tomoyo was getting aggrivated. Chiharu and her had been riding for a little while and still there was no sign of that person Mei Ling. Well of course there wasn't because she was so far away.  
  
"Chiharu, ummm... How much longer? I have to go and see Sakura!" Tomoyo pleaded while bouncing up and down on her horse.  
  
"We'll be there in short time, but keep your chin up Tomoyo, we'll see Sakura!"  
  
"I just miss her dreadfully. I haven't been able to make any clothes for her, I haven't been able to talk to her, not even share a little laugh. All i've been having are tears of lonleyness, not that your company is annoying or anything like that, but Sakura is my sister. What if Syaoran did do something to her?" Tomoyo was holding back tears that would threaten to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, how could you think that?! You did tell me that he loves her, well at least you think he does. And Sakura's already loveable enough, no need to worry. Look, I know Sakura's a tough cookie and that, from what you've been telling about him that he's quite the gentleman."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, feeling a bit better.  
  
"Tell me Tomoyo, who's been this man who keeps occupying your mind?" Chiharu asked interested.  
  
Tomoyo was shocked. "What man?! There is no man that has been *occupying* my mind..."  
  
"Don't lie to me Tomoyo, I know when you look at your legs and chew on your lips when your lying." Tomoyo stopped abruptly chewing on her lip and sighed. "Well... It is a man and his name is Eriol..."  
  
"Eriol, that tells me alot Tomoyo. Tell me more, what's he like? What is his appearance?" Chiharu pulled back on the horse to slow it down a little.  
  
"Well..." The picture of Eriol came up into full view infront of her. She would try and describe him as best as she could.  
  
"He has blue eyes, uhh- Chiharu interuupted. "Speak from the heart, it's much easier that way."   
  
"The heart? I'm just telling you what he looks like."  
  
"But with no emotion. Tomoyo blue eyes are nice, but deepen the thought of him. Try again."  
  
"Ok, his eyes are-Tomoyo closed her eyes and steadied her breathing.-They look like a neverending pool of fresh blue water. You can just drown in them from the mysteries he hides from you. They tell of wisdom." Tomoyo giggled at what she had said.  
  
"See! That's better than he has uhh... blue yes." Chiharu tried to impersonate her friend. "Is that all you can tell me about him?"  
  
"Ohh... No no no. His hair is of navy silk, it just screams to be touched. His skin is milky white, but a bit darker than mine. He is much taller than I am, like a giant-Both girls giggled-His arms just reach out to you, begging you to fall into them. His voice is very quizzicle, but he's a romantic." Tomoyo looked at Chiharu who was smiling.  
  
"You don't know much about him, huh Tomoyo-Chan?" That's when it hit her. She had never really had a conversation with Eriol. Just the joy of stealing glances of him at the time he was reaching for Sakura's hand.  
  
"No... But that's the not even the sad part about it!"  
  
Chiharu eyed her again. "Oh?"  
  
"The sadest part about it is... This seems very selfish of me but-"  
  
"Every one has a selfish side, Tomoyo-Chan, that's just how we are."  
  
"He doesn't love me." Tomoyo let that out as a squeek.  
  
"And how do you know that?!" Chiharu raised her voice over the nonsense her friend was speaking of.  
  
"He doesn't even know that I exist. I bet if I came to say hello to him, i'd be a ghost who would walk right through him. He'd just feel a cold chill and wave it off..."   
  
"Tomoyo, you don't know that."   
  
"Do I? Chiahru if you were there when I was in the castle and he was there, you'd think the same thing. Sakura had told me that he was looking at me, but I don't believe her. Everytime that I went to take a peer he was either staring at Sakura or something else besides me."  
  
"Tomoyo, calm down please? I don't want you to have a nervous breakdown!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I think it's just all this pressure between Sakura and everything." Tomoyo's hand shook a little.  
  
"Cheer up Tomoyo! You're a beautiful young women who I am positive any good man would fall for. As in good man I mean Eriol." Chiharu smiled and nudged Tomoyo painfully in her ribs for fun.  
  
"Thank you Chiharu. But about this Mei Ling women, tell me is she professional?" She asked getting the thought of Eriol out of her mind, even though that was impossible. He was always there, as if he was trying to talk to her. It really bothered her that she hadn't even tooken the chance to start up a conversation with him. But that was because her nerves got the best of her. Tomoyo was head strong and determined to get Sakura a man, but she never thought for herself to grab one.   
  
"Well, Mei Ling is actually a person of the Li Kingdom. As you do know that stories about it right?"  
  
"Yeas I do. The son that killed his father using black magic, am I right?" That story, Tomoyo didn't believe in. It was pure nonsense how a boy would conjure such emotions to kill their own flesh and blood. She pittied the poor soul who had ever came up with that thought.  
  
"Yes. I think she may be related to that son of the king's, but she is not of his heart. But very dangerous at the same."  
  
"How so?" Tomoyo became more interested.  
  
"She's VERY head strong not a reagular women. Very possessive of everything she has, actually. When we meet her, please let me do that talking."  
  
"Where can we find her?"  
  
"In a pub about a while from here. I would think by the afternoon of tomorrow we'll get there. We can have something to eat, ask her to track down Sakura. The man who had taken her, his name was?"  
  
"Syaoran, but I never caught that last name of his."  
  
"What does he look like? You don't have to go in heart felt description." Chiharu winked.  
  
"Of course not, he belongs to Sakura. Any ways, his hair is a messy chocolate brown colour, his eyes are a reddish brown, like an amber you could say. He's very tall, Sakura seems tiny to his frame. He plays the piano, a royal pianist he is. Ummm... That's about all I do know about him."  
  
"Did you catch his last name by any chance?"  
  
"No I didn't. He was very uptight about speaking to us, always warning us off about we'll get in trouble if we were caught."  
  
"I see..." Chiharu tightened her grip on the rein of her horse.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"OOOOO!!! This is the room I get to stay in?" Sakura asked overly excited jumping up and down.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Yes it is. What's the big deal about it?"   
  
"Well you being the pianist and all... You must be very close friends of these people to even get me a room like this one! Even after them not knowing I am a princess."  
  
"Well, I guess it is just luck."  
  
"Really? I wouldn't think so, but ummm... Who was that man that greeted us outside? I had the strangest feeling around him."  
  
"A strange feeling? Like what?" Syaoran began to become more jealous by the second.  
  
"I feel like i've seen him before."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Syaoran knew she had seen him before but luckilly magic was around to shadow him from her mind. Eriol had used a spell wich kept his identity erased from her mind, just as the one Syaoran planned on using on Sakura. After the week's time that he planned to keep her with him.  
  
"Yeah... It's actually really scary." She replied while shivvering at the thought.  
  
"You haven't met him. We are good friends, but he is of a higher royalty than I am." Syaoran lied again to her. Lying was in his category towards Sakura. Giving away that he was the king and that Eriol was the prince and the man who had helped him in her castle before, they would be discovered in a matter of time.  
  
"Do you think my mother is doing well?" Sakura sat on the bed lying back staring up at the cieling.  
  
"Well, I don't know your mother too well, now do I?" He answered while lying beside her on the bed.  
  
Syaoran's body weight caused the whole bed to go down, Sakura was very thin and light compared to him. The bed sunk deeper and deeper until she felt her self move from where she was lying. Her body went up and on Syaoran before she knew it, she was ontop of him.  
  
"How did that happen!?"Sakura giggled.  
  
Syaoran was tooken aback at her lying on top of him. How heavy had he have gotten?! How could she have just gone up and over on him like that?!  
  
A flash of blue aura went by him. 'ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' He thought angered. He could tear him to shreads right at this moment.  
  
Sakura scrambled to get off of him, as he just cursed under his breath. Getting up, well actually he couldn't get up very easily. His face was all red and he felt dizzy.  
  
Sakura looked at him. "Are you ok?"  
  
He rubbed his eyes and got up. "I think i'm just a bit exhausted, that's all." He stalked out of the room, his fists tight bearing white knuckles.  
  
He stomped down the stairs and found him sitting in a room, where a white light was casting the walls.  
  
"ERIOL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He cursed.  
  
"What did I do?" He smiled evilly and went back to looking at the Diamond Rose.  
  
"Why do you keep invading my privacy?" Syaoran still standing at the door.  
  
"Because, it is the only way I can seem to find, to help you on your way."   
  
Syaoran, confused by now just stared.  
  
"You'll know in time." Eriol got up from the chair and walked to Syaoran. "Please close the door. Your sister's might come thundering in."  
  
"I don't think they're here at the moment. And I heard you say, you'll know in time. What does that mean!? You seem to really get me on edge alot." Syaoran's nostrils flaring.  
  
"Really? I haven't done anything to make you so angry. It is you who gets mad so easily."  
  
"I get mad easily BECAUSE YOU KEEP AGGRIVATING ME!"  
  
"I do no such thing."  
  
"You're doing it again. You invade my privacy as one thing, you keep answering my questions in riddles as always."  
  
"Life is a gamble Syaoran. You know that."  
  
"And what does that have to do with anything I just asked you!?"  
  
"I don't know, just sounded like the right time to say it." Now, Syaoran was angry, but hurting Eriol was something he couldn't do. He didn't know why, maybe it was his magic, maybe not.  
  
"Life a gamble? You think I wouldn't know that."  
  
"You don't." Eriol yelled back, not meaning to.  
  
"I don't? Explain this to me then!"  
  
"Tell me Syaoran, how many women have asked to have you as their partner, as their king?"  
  
"Too many..."  
  
"Ah! But this is the gambling part now, that you do not participate in. These women gamble their hearts just to see if you feel the same. But, knowing you and the way things have been going, you turn down each and every one of them. Do you gamble your heart as they do to you?"  
  
"Gambling is something I do not do." Syaoran retorted while heading for the door.  
  
"Because you cannot take a lose. That is why gambling is not in your vocabulary."  
  
"And why would I have to gamble my heart? No use for it in any way!"  
  
"You do need a princess by your 18 birthday. You do remember the ball that will be held, at the last day of this week."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Ying Fa is here. I do know you have a liking for her, am I right or am I right?"  
  
"Your choices are all wrong. You forgot the one where your supossed to say, or am i seriously off?"  
  
"I am not the one being mis guided here. Give your self a chance!"  
  
"A chance for what!?"  
  
"To love her."  
  
"To love, to love this and that, Eriol you are getting on my nerves, it's mind boggling how you can keep this shit up!"  
  
"Ahh.. Shit. You know that is your explanation for every little thing! Look here." He pointed at the rose.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"By the time this rose runs out, it will be time for you to reign as true king. How can you be a king if you do not have a suitable queen?"  
  
"My mother does fine without her king."  
  
"Then you haven't been looking close enough at your mother. Queen Yelan is wasting away, the things she puts up with. Mostly you Syaoran Li, King of the Li Kingdom! Do you not see the saddness she tries so hard to hide from you?"  
  
Syaoran puffed and looked away. "My mother is still mourning the loss of my father..." He whispered.  
  
"Do you know that she takes the responsibility for this whole kingdom on her own?! Do YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT!"  
  
"I DO! I-I do understand it."  
  
"Words are more powerful than actions, but in this case it doesn't seem to show. By the end of this ball, you need to find a princess, or at least keep one in mind."  
  
"May I leave now?"  
  
"One moment. About the erasing Sakura's mind, you are aware that she will not remember you what so ever?"  
  
"I am aware." Syaoran looked down and placed his hands behind his back. The descision he made would always bring up the question, should he do it or not? But his heart never took responsibility for answering nothing. Mind over matter, another one of his many motto's he followed.  
  
"But please Eriol..."  
  
"Please what? The decision is yours, but I caution you to-"  
  
"Stop acting like my father Eriol!" Syaoran yelled. "I know what I must do, it is not in your part for you to tell me how to live my life! My mother thinks I should have a princess, there's enough pressure from that end, but now you!?  
  
Eriol looked warry at Syaoran. He wasn't trying to act like his father at all.  
  
"I am not your father, I know that. But i'm just here to tell you there are some negatives that may out weigh the positives." Eriol said it with an icy touch towards Syaoran.  
  
"I didn't mean to raise my voice like that. But if I can leave now..." Syaoran growled.  
  
"Leave." Eriol went back to looking at the Diamond Rose. It was withering away slowly, but after Syaoran had met Sakura, and everytime they had grown closer and got closer in touch, the rose would seem to stand taller. It was if it was telling Eriol something, but what?  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
Syaoran was angered at Eriol. How could he tell him how to live his life?  
  
It was the same way with everybody else that was close to him. His mother wanted him to marry, even if it ment not being completely happy with that women. Syaoran didn't truly believe in true love because it never happened to him. But how could it if he kept on shoving people away? Syaoran was just plain stubborn, and his father being dead, his mother torn with emotions, it always seemed like he was the cause of it all.  
  
"Damn Diamond Rose!" He pounded his fist on a near by wall. Something hit him, an idea struck his mind.  
  
"Why did Eriol want me to get the Diamond Rose from the Kinomoto Kingdom? That makes no sense, how could they have gotten it in the first place!? And why was I sent of all people to get it?" He ran down, skipping steps down one of the many staircases.  
  
He also knew that Sakura was a princess, and he was a king. The she was eligable, but he couldn't have her.   
  
"No..." He shook his head.  
  
Sakura was going to forget all about him, all about the travelling and all about them even knowing each other. He wanted to leave scarce images in her mind just so that he knew, there was a part of him still with her. But that would only cause her more grief than it would if he left nothing at all.  
  
Sakura was so stubborn, slightly sophisticated, but even better she was innocent. Syaoran knew, no one had laid a finger on her. By that kiss she had given him, oooh how he regretted pulling away from it, the she needed to be taught.  
  
But that wasn't for him to even THINK about.   
  
His eyes scanned the room he was in. Great shelves filled with thousands upon thousands of books. Each and everyone filled with the past of the Li's, magical incantations... A cathedral cieling above him with paintings of wizards and virbrant colours.  
  
He loved to be in the library where no one ever bothered him. No one really knew that he came to this place.   
  
He walked over to a shelf and pulled out a large book, it had dust on top of dust littering the old book. He blew off the dirt and placed it down.  
  
It was a green book with his father's initails on the front cover. Everything, every speech his father had made was in this parchament. It was memories Syaoran could always remember perfectly. The smell, the strong sounds of his father's voice.  
  
He turned the pages, looking through. He found one about himself. He chuckled lightly and began to read it.  
  
"My dear citizens, on this day we have a man who will take my thrown when he is older. At the age of 18 my son, Xio Lang Li will take my place-"   
  
Syaoran stopped reading. There was a low noise flowing through the large room, someone was inside.  
  
Syaoran backed himself up to a shelf and peered through the gaps of the books.  
  
"Hmmm... I could swear he went in here. Wow, this place is trully magnificent!" It was Sakura and she was looking at the cieling. Syaoran ruffled his hair, took a deep breath, straightened himself out and walked out to show himself.  
  
"O MY-" Sakura stumbled back and fell on her back side.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Sakura, Did I scare you?" He questioned tauntingly.  
  
"Scare me?! Me of all people?"  
  
"YOu of all people..." Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you mocking me again? Please stop it, it's trully annoying." Her emerald gems fixed on his finley chisled face.  
  
"Well, why did you follow me?" He questioned getting closer to her.   
  
Sakura moved back from him, feeling uncomfortable. "Well, I got lonely..."  
  
Syaoran stopped and laughed at her.  
  
"Stop laughing!" She pushed him back, placing her hands on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, but would you like to see some books?" He said between his outburst.  
  
"Indeed I would. I never knew you read." They're eyes fixed on eachother.  
  
He flashed one of his amazing smiles at her. "Well, you see this IS one of the two places where I can be alone."  
  
"Oh, then should I leave?" Sakura was about to when Syaoran reached for her wrist and pulled her back. Sakura's arm felt numb and tingly, she liked his touch.  
  
"No no, being alone gets, well, lonely."  
  
She smiled and giggled at him.  
  
"Would you like me to show you some scrolls on my fa- I mean the former king of this kingdom?" He almost said FATHER, luckily he got himself out of the moment.  
  
"Okay, but who does have control over this Kingdom? Surely there is a king, right?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head sadly. "No, queen Yelen takes care of everything on her own."  
  
"I admire her for that."  
  
"O?" Syaoran asked, getting moer interested.  
  
"Well I admire her because wouldn't you think it would be hard to rule a kingdom on your own? It must be alot of presuure on her. If I was to rule on my own, I would probably have a nervous breakdown. I'm amazed she hasn't snapped yet." This, Syaoran took into consideration. May be what Eriol was telling him was to get a princess, because it would be easier to make decisions. But that also made it harder, find a princess who isn't half minded.  
  
"You bring up a big matter."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's nothing." He shook his head. "Would you like to see some books?"  
  
"O yes. I love to read."  
  
Syaoran smirked at her comment. "I have you know, Syaoran that reading is a hobby of mine. Good for the brains." She pointed at her head and giggled. "And by the way, that second place you said where you can be alone, where is that?"  
  
"If I told you, I probably wouldn't be alone now would I?"  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "I guess not."  
They both walked over to the place where Syaoran had been before. "What were you reading?"  
  
"I was reading one of the many memories of the former king. What interests you, your highness?" He bowed dramatically causing Sakura to frown.  
  
"You know I do despise that."  
  
'Me and you both.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Well, I love animals. And I love stories too." She said childishly.  
  
"Stories, I can tell. Animals, I would have to read out of a book."  
  
"Are you a good story teller? Why not just take out a book and read it?"  
  
Truthfully, there weren't any stories Sakura would WANT to hear. They were all grim and gross, mostly on magic.   
  
"I can try and tell one."   
  
"Shoot." She smiled. Syaoran thought about it a bit, maybe one about his life, just using a different name.   
  
"Ok, let's see here. There was once a young prince, who was pressured to become king. But, that wasn't his desire. King was too much of a responsibility and it always seemed boring to the young mind."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Sounds like me."  
  
He cleared his throat and she let him continue. "His dream was to become the best known Pianist in all of the land. But, no one would teach him how to play. In all his free time, away from Royalty training, and martial arts, he stole it for the love of music. Music was his passion, one he didn't like to show. He was known as cold hearted, and unliked through people. But there was one boy, with blue hair and glasses (A/N ERIOL!) who knew a thing or two about music. Every time that young prince got a chance to play, he would sieze it. He wouldn't let it slip through his grasp. To play helped him express his emotions, which never came to him easily." Sakura became more intent on listening to Syaoran's story. It was interesting.  
  
"A very hard and stubborn boy. After his father had sadly passed away when he was only 10 years of age, he became colder and more distant. More things weighed on his back, pushing him away. The world felt like it was on his small shoulders. To rule a kingdom, to give up the passion for music. But, that little boy with blue hair and glasses helped him through everything. The young prince learned how to play and knew that when he was older, he would open a school for music. But, things began to come up and mess up his plans. A women came into his life, lies sprang out and many many problems. The prince was so bothered by them, he played more and more. His life revolved around his music and himself."  
  
Sakura listened intently. What a sad, little boy.   
  
"He pushed away every women that came into his life, no one was fit for him. No women was good enough for, Xio Lang." Syaoran used his first name so that Sakura couldn't tell who he was talking about.   
  
He sat back in his chair and Sakura frowned.   
  
"That's it? I want to know more!"  
  
"The story hasn't ended yet Ying Fa." She was confused by this and glared at him. "Ahuh, but I must admit you can sure tell a story. It seems almost as if, you were that litle kid Syaoran."  
  
'If only you knew...' He thought sadly.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
AND THAT IS CHAPTER 13! WOW... HE HE I UPDATED PRETTY FAST EH? WELL ITS MARCH BREAK... WOOOOHOOOOOO!!! NO MORE MR. MICHAUD.... JEEZ DO I HATE HIM! I CANT STAND THE GUY...  
AND FINALLY I GOT TO SEE THE END OFF CCS. EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHEAP!  
  
GOSH, THE BATTLE BETWEEN KERO, YUE, RUBY AND SPINAL WAS CUT SHORT TO LIKE...5 MINUTES.. NOT EVEN THAT! SAKURA DEFEATED "ELI" SOOO QUICKLY... EVERY EPISODE WAS CUT SHORT TO ONLY 20 MINUTES... AND   
  
THE LAST EPISODE REVALATIONS PART 2... SYAORAN DIDNT EVEN TELL SAKURA HE LOVED HER.. UNLESS THATS NOT SUPOSSED TO HAPPEN. HE JUST TELLS HER HE HAS TO LEAVE... THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN SAKURA IN HER ROOM AN A TEAR FALLS AN THIS NEW CARD GETS MADE... IT IT'S ALREADY A STAR CARD AND ITS CALLED HOPE...  
  
IS IT SUPOSSED TO HAPPEN LIKE THAT!? OMG.... AN WE PROBABLY WONT EVEN C THE SECOND MOVIE... IM SOOOOOOOO PISSED! TELETOON!!!  
  
ARRGHH.... BUT N E WAYS...  
  
MOTIVATE ME AND THESE WILL COME FASTER! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE...  
  
BUH BYEZ!  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
*R`*O`*C*`K*` *`S*`T*`E*`A*`D*`Y  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
  
REMEMBER... REVIEW = MOTIVATION... LONG ONES TOO OK?  
  
LUVZ! 


	14. Chapter 14: We Meet Again

THE EMPEROR'S PAINIST  
Chapter 13: Syaoran Tells Sakura A Story  
By: THE CANADIAN GAKI  
  
Summary: A pianist falling in love with the Emperors daughter, Sakura. Not even able to have eye contact with her, they embark on a mission with tears, pain, loss...the dreadful game of love. Nothing will stop Syaoran from getting his Cherry Blossom...S+S R+R!!!  
DiScLaImEr: I dO nOt OwN cCs Ok? BuT i OwN tHe StOry lInE... :D  
  
Key Notes  
'Thinking'  
"Speaking"  
(A/N) Author's notes  
~^~^~^~^~ Change of Scene  
  
PrEvIoUs ChApTeR  
  
"The story hasn't ended yet Ying Fa." She was confused by this and glared at him. "Ahuh, but I must admit you can sure tell a story. It seems almost as if, you were that litle kid Syaoran."  
  
'If only you knew...' He thought sadly.  
EnD oF pReViOuS cHaPtEr  
ElLo AnD yEs Im BaCk! WaS tHaT a FaSt UpDaTe Or WaT?! hMmMmMmMm... Id LiKe AtLeAsT 108-110 rEvIeWs... Ok?   
  
It EnDs WiTh A cLiFfY, i KnOw ThAt'S eViL, bUt HeY, wHo SaId Im NiCe?   
  
Im HaViNg TrOuBlE oN wHeRe To PlAce THE LEMON oK?   
  
sO... mIgHt Be SoMe TiMe BeFoRe I wIlL uPdAtE nExT, uNleSs ThEsE iDeAs CoMe EaSiEr To Me... ok?  
  
REMEMBER REVIEWS = MOTIVATION  
  
Make me happy, and maybe the chapter might be there quicker.. and maybe EVEN LOOOONGER!  
  
Oooooooooo... Continue and READ  
**********************************************************************************  
"Syao, can we go and eat now? I'm starving." She smiled at him and he just shook his head.   
  
"Sometimes Kini, you can never just, eh NOT eat. Why do you want to eat so much!?" She giggled at him. His facial expression could put anyone in tears from laughing.  
  
"I love food, and when we were travelling I didn't get much of it. I'm not complaining or anything, but does this Kingdom have any speacial types of meals? Like, mmmmmm desert..." Syaoran laughed at her and she just giggled.  
  
"Sure sure."  
  
"But Syaoran, can we go and walk about the town? I would like to go to a bakery and all."  
  
Syaoran was unsure of this. What if somebody recognized Sakura? Not many in his kingdom had seen Syaoran, only close family. He thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Well, ok we may go-" Sakura squeeled jumping up and down-But we must cover our faces." He knew she would disapprove.  
  
"Why? There's no danger, I didn't even see any people out when we arrived." She began to whine, hoping he would re-consider.  
  
"That's because it was the VERY early morning. There are going to be many people, and some might rocognize you." He loved to bother her.  
  
"And no one would recognize you?" Sakura asked annoyed partially.  
  
"No no, i'm going to wear a hood over my head also. It'll be alright." He assured her.  
  
"Okay, but i'm NOT keeping that hood on that whole time we're out."  
And so they made their leave out of the library. Syaoran was off to tell his mother that he was leaving and would probably miss some of dinner to take Sakura and show the place.   
"You're taking a princess out in the city, alone? Do you plan on covering your selves up? The time is drawing nearer to darkness, my son. Why couldn't you wait till tomorrow and take her?" A glint in Yelen's eyes.  
  
"Well, she's very perswasive mother. I can't help it, she'll bother me all day until I do take her." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Be careful my son. When you return I would like to talk to you about-"  
  
Syaoran stopped her sentance, finishing it off for her. "I know... For my 18th birthday." He turned on his heel and made his exit out the door.  
  
Sakura came skipping down the stairs in a happy mood.   
  
"Sorry Syaoran, I couldn't find a cloak." She smiled evilly. She had found one, but hid it under the matress of her bed so he couldn't make her wear it.  
  
"That's alright, there are many more where that came from." He smiled and Sakura groaned. "Do I HAVE to? It seems pretty stupid."  
  
"Stupid? Ahhh... Ying Fa!" She was getting a bit on his nerves, as did everyone else. "Listen, its getting a bit dark out there, that means there are going be robbers out there waiting to take our money."  
  
Sakura shivvered from the last experience she had with those criminals. Almost killing Syaoran on their way to the Kingdom. That was a fear that had scared her to death. She was just happy she had never seen them again.  
  
"It is NOT late, looks to be around 5 o'clock. Look at the sun. It's fine, I don't think we'll be out that long. I'll wear the stupid cloak, but you have to promise and stay near me."She grabbed it from his hand, he helped to place it around her.  
  
Syaoran agreeed and they made their way out. A slight breeze ran over them and cherry blossoms fell. They wizzed through the air, covering the motion of the breeze. Sakura giggled trying to catch a few, Syaoran just sighed. She was so childish, and yet she was going to have to rule a kingdom one day.   
  
"Ying Fa, you're very childish." He teased. She tensed up and glared at him. "So, atleast I'm not like you. You're always thinking about negatives and qualities that seem wrong."  
  
"Don't get all crazy on me. You are going to rule a kingdom, you need to be more serious."He began to lecture her. Some how, he sort of sounded like his mother, without noticing it.  
  
Sakura didn't agree to that. "Maybe that's what's wrong with everyone. They think the best way to rule a kingdom is being serious all the time. May be they need a litte bit of a giddish side like me! It would serve them a great breath of air." She twirrled in the air and caught a cherry blossom.  
  
Syaoran considered it, but then brushed it off. His eyes wondered to her, the sight was breathtaking. The sun was going down slowly, painting the sky with it's yellows, purples and oranges. Sakura's green eyes seemed even more beautiful when the sun shone on them. Parts of her bangs hung out at the front, covering her gems partially. A few cherry blossoms made it to her face.  
  
"And why do you care? I-I never said I was going to rule any time soon." Sakura slipped her arm into his, she felt safer that way. Syaoran gulped hard and noticed there were many people on the road giving them looks. Syaoran's amber eyes scanned the scene, it still seemed safe.  
  
He looked down and Sakura was closer to him, he felt like he was getting redder in the face again.  
  
"Eh, Ying Fa you're not pre-pressured to become a Q-Queen any time soon?" He asked her, looking away from her. Everytime he did look her over, he wanted to embrace her in a hug and lock with her pink lips. They just screamed to be taught.  
  
"Well i'm not pressured to become a Queen just yet. I have other matters that are really annoying me greatly. My father wants me to have a prince, to marry." Syaoran scowled at that. "I mean it would be nice to have a man around, to love and and..." Her voice trailed off.   
  
"And?" Syaoran asked very interested.  
  
"Nothing Syaoran. It's just a lot of pressure on me to find one. My birthday is coming up very soon, Syaoran, do you ever dread your birthday coming up? I know you're not a prince or anything- Her smiling fading -But would you?"  
  
"Well, if it means I'm getting older, yes I would hate it." Sakura shook her head, laughing.  
  
"No, say you were a prince, ok?" Her smile growing even larger. If only he was a prince, and not a pianist. An idea came to her mind, maybe on her birthday, she could have that one wish. And she knew what she would use it on.  
  
Well, actually Syaoran was to become a king, so pretending about it wouldn't be so tough. He closed his eyes momentarilly.  
  
"Ok, I see it." Syaoran's legs walked him off the side of the road. Slowly, Sakura began to notice he was going to hit a near by horse coming.  
  
Sakura giggled, she grabbed his arm and pull him back with a strong heave. She pulled him so hard, he ended up ontop of her. They fell to the floor, but his strong arms stopped him from squishing her, making her flat. They're eyes met, and for a moment Syaoran felt this is how it should be. Him, having her under himself. "Syaoran, keep you eyes open! You almost walked into a passing carrige." She held him closer. Somehow, it just felt right.   
  
He helped her up and put her hood back on. He looked to the ciragge about to apologize when he saw the three men.  
  
"Eh, W-WHAT?!" He looked behind him, three men were sitting inside. Syaoran knew one of them, the back of his head.   
  
"Ying Fa, keep back..." His arm outstreched to keep her shielded.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Sooo, this is the room I get to stay in, huh Larance?" Larance walked to a candle and lit it to lighten the room.  
  
The room was huge, the walls painted a rich gold and brown. The windows the size of doors that had a balcony you could walk out from and gaze at the gardens. The drapes covering the windows sides were white and hung loosley. The bed, which was right up against a wall, was large with dark blue sheets. There was a little table beside the bed, that held roses, Larance's favourite flowers. A medium, sized silver chandalier hung above the bed with silver chains holding it to the roof. A carpet that lay under the bed, with designs of lions and flowers.   
  
"Yes King Fujitaka. I hope it's at least decent. If we did know you were arriving, this place would've been more to your aquiring taste."(A/N I WOULD SAY... ITS PRETTY DECENT!)  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "You know Larance, you are quit the gentleman."  
  
"I had good role models." He said while placing the candle on the table.  
  
"Role models? And who migh they be?"   
  
"Well, my father and you of course." The boys crystal eyes changed to a light green because of the flame of another candle he lit. The light, reflecting off of it to his eyes.  
  
"My dear boy, I was one of your role models? May be you should teach my boy a thing or two." He joked. Touya could be a gentleman if he wanted to be, but usually that wasn't the case.   
  
"Yes well, Touya is quite head strong, if I should say so my self."  
  
"Head strong? The boy is stubborn, gets it from my wife's side." They both shared a heart felt laugh.  
  
"Really? I don't find Queen Nadeshiko horrible, stubborn or anything like that at all. She's a very beautiful lady, dear Fujitaka. You have great taste." He said congratualting him on his woman.  
  
"Well, it wasn't my choice in finding her actually. Due to my parents we wed. And, it turned out wonderfully. See, I have a motto..." Fujitaka explained while sitting on the large bed.  
  
"What may that be? May be I could follow it in the future." A little glint in his eye.  
  
"The motto was, well not really a motto actually. Just a rule my parents and their parents before them set. The parents are always right in finding their children the right partner. My father did the same as I am doing now." One of the reasons why he thought it was ok to find Sakura a suitor, even though she knew nothing about it.  
  
Larance smiled his white smile. "Well, I will keep that in mind. But tell me, what is Sakura like? Is she still in her tomboyish way? Threatening to hurt people if she was dressed in a dress?" He chuckled.  
  
"O yeas my son! My daughter is a rebel without a cause! She only lets Tomoyo, her cousin to dress her for anything. Even great Tomoyo has troubles dressing her."He said slapping his knee.  
  
"Really? How is Tomoyo? Has she found a man yet for herself?"  
  
"My my, Tomoyo is the same as Sakura. But not as hard headed, she's the exact opposite. Light headed. She tried to get Sakura to go for some nice boys, but of course, somehow they end up running away. Now, I don't see what is wrong with my daughter. Those men came back with bruises and cut shirts. I don't know how it ever happened. But sometimes I have this crazy idea, that my daughter know's martial arts!!!"  
  
That broke them out into a hard laugh. They shook uncontrollably, Fujitaka near the edge of the bed, when he rolled off the bed with a THUMP.  
  
"THUMP"  
  
"Ohh! Fujitaka, are you alright!?" Larance asked worried. He helped the elder man up to the bed.  
  
"I haven't laughed that hard in a while." He said, trying to fix his hair that was on end. "I'm too old for this."  
  
"Oh, you're not old." There was another voice at the door. "Nakuru, well my it's a pleasure to see you dear!" He yelled while hugging her.  
  
"Sister..." Larance said annoyed.  
  
"Brother..." She glared. That was the way how they said, hello.   
  
Nakuru and Larance looked totally different. She didn't have the same coloured eyes, her's of a red. Her hair was a burgendy unlike the usual blonde of the rest of the family.  
  
"How is Touya doing? I do want to know more about him." Nakuru turned her gaze to Fujitaka who was sitting on a red chair, rimmed with gold.  
  
"Need *puff* to catch my *puff* breath!" He heaved dryly.   
  
"Are you alright!?" The two of them asked worried that Fujitaka would hyperventalate.  
  
"Perfectly fine children!" He got up quit quickly, amazing both of the children."My, you have grown into a beautiful young women." Fujitaka hollered while getting up from the chair.  
  
She giggled. "Give me your hand, spin around for me." He held her hand and she spinned around. Her simple blue dress, swaying as she twirrled.  
  
"Beautiful. May be I could fit you in with Touya, how about that hmm?" He said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
She smiled so widly, and latched onto Fujitaka's neck giving him a hug. "I wouldn't mind at all." She smiled and skipped out of the room.  
  
"Women..." Larance rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Ahhh, but they are the finest creatures on this earth. Well, most of them."   
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Hey baby, would you like a round?" The drunk man asked while looking the woman over.  
  
"Go away, I think your mother is calling you." Her crimson eyes fixed on her knife.   
  
"How dare you-" The man was so drunk that he fell back wards into a nearby table.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooo!!!" The crowd of men boomed.   
  
She flipped her silky black hair back and smiled, mischeviously.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. "W-what is it?" He growled deeply and crept up behind the men. His arm outstreched, he wrapped it around one of the fat men's neck and pulled back.  
  
"ACKH!" The man hollered.   
  
Syaoran pulled him down and gave him a death glare.  
  
"Holy shit! It's that guy we jumped in the forest!!!" Rekunisha screamed. He knew it was, because he still remembered those penetrating amber eyes.  
  
"Hey boys, i'm baaaaaaaaaack." He said it teasingly, pulled Akutenshit out of the wagon and threw him to the cobblestone floor.  
  
"Ah, shit." He wiped his mouth with his dirty sleeve.  
  
"How did you find us?!" Akuntenshit tried to get up, but Syaoran placed a leg on his back pushing him down painfully.  
  
"You almost hit me, again." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura's curiosity got the best of her, she moved forward and almost screamed.  
  
"Oh, my gosh. Syaoran... Can we get away from them, please!?" She asked desperate.  
  
Syaoran looked back at her and winked. "They're getting what these low life's deserve." Rekunisha saw Syaoran turn, he made a jump and grabbed onto his strong neck.  
  
"Gotcha!" Syaoran could smell strong alcohol from these low life's, he twisted from under the man. His left hand went under his stomach and through to Rekunisha's.  
  
"Ahhh, errr." The man's legs left the floor for a second, Syaoran's punch was that strong. Spit left his mouth and he fell to the ground, howling in pain.  
  
Sakura was horrified, how could Syaoran do this when there were still some people around, watching them? Luckilly, his and her hood's were up.  
  
Akutenshit picked his fat self off the floor and kicked Syaoran's leg, from behind. His leg bent and he fell to the floor on one knee.  
  
The man's blade glinted in the dying sun's light. Sakura had to act fast or Syaoran would be cut up, and this time she knew he wouldn't survive it.  
  
Syaoran grabbed the man's feet and pulled him down. Rekunisha under him, Syaoran setting punch after punch into his face. Akutenshit creeped slowly, raised the knife. Syaoran saw it, but couldn't move. Rekunisha had his arms and legs around Syaoran!  
  
"Dammit!" Syaoran cursed.  
  
"There's no one to help you now, fag." Akutenshit raised the knife, but a searing pain hit his hand.  
  
"What the-!?" He dropped it, painfully is hand burned.  
  
Sakura took a deep, horrified sigh. She had just drop kicked Akutenshit's hand and hit it out of his hand.  
  
Syaoran punched Rekunisha one last time, the man's jaws snapped with a sickening sound.  
  
Sakura was flabbergahasted. She had never seen this side of Syaoran, they didn't deserve such a beating, for almost no reason.  
  
Syaoran's hands made it into Akutenshit's pockets, he pulled out a sack of gold coins. He felt it was lighter.  
  
"You owe me, about 100 gold coins." He spat. He grabbed Sakura and they both walked off.  
Sakura pulled back, she was angered at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran! How-how could you do that to them!?" She finally yelled when they made it to an alley.  
  
He looked at her, amazed on how she could still think they didn't deserve it. "What?! How could I? They almost killed me and could have hurt you! Look, I got our money back." He said while throwing the money up and down.  
  
Sakura's anger raised. She couldn't take him any more.   
  
"You changed so fast, it was scary!" She yelled it in his face, theyre eyes locked in anger.  
  
"Hey, listen I took you out so we could go and eat something. That's what you wanted right?" He said it louder than he wanted to.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm leaving. Take me back to the castle this instant!" She demanded.  
  
"You can't order me around like that. Sure you're a princess but-" He stopped. He couldn't tell her he was a king. His anger was getting the best of him.  
  
Sakura turned on her heel and made a run for it. But before she could, he grabbed her wrist making her flail and fall back into his arms. He embraced her in a hug, but she didn't return it. She just wanted to hug him back, but then that would make it seem like everything was ok.  
  
Syaoran held her there, just hoping she'd forgive him. But knowing Sakura and her stubborn self, it kust wouldn'te not work.  
  
She began to sob and fell to the ground on her knees. Syaoran was shocked at her change in attitude. First she was strong telling him that is was wrong. But now she was crying o him? "You could have died..." She whispered through tears.  
  
"Ying Fa?" He asked, more gentle. "I-" He bent down.  
  
The tears just kept on coming, she couldn't hold them back. Suddenly everything began to twist and turn infront of her teary eyes.  
  
"You could have died..." She fainted, the ordeal was too much for her.  
  
"Sakura!?" He picked her up in his arms. The gold coins, he forgot on the floor. He moved her auburn hair back from her face, her body motionless, but he could still hear her light breathing.  
  
"Oh my god." He whispered. Afraid she had suffered something, maybe a concussion. But how could she? Nothing happened to her.  
  
That's when it hit him. His outburst against the other men that had attacked them. That was why when he had said criminals, she was so close to him. She was always afraid, after what happened that it might've happened to Syaoran, again. His eyes began to sting, how stupid could he have been?!  
  
It was a good thing they hadn't walked far from the castle. He knew his way and took alley's and shortcuts. The moon was by now in the sky, it illuminated Syaoran's way.  
  
Suddenly, a crash was heard and Syaoran looked up.   
  
"No, not now!" He cussed. A thunder cloud bellowed, and it began to rain. He knew it was getting colder in the night, she would freeze if he didn't get her inside fast enough.  
  
The sky began to cloud over the moon's light vanishing. The thunder was his only source of light to follow.  
  
The freezing rain fell, and it fell hard. Syaoran arms were beginning to hurt slightly, holding her and keeping his exhausted self awake. After they had come back from the long, and sleepless trip he hadn't tooken a rest. And it was taking it's toll on him.  
  
"Sakura, wake up." He murmured.   
  
Her face was soaked and he could see, she was getting colder. Her body shivvered violently.   
  
He made it down the wet cobblestone road, taking his cloak off and putting it on her to keep her warm. As long as she was safe, he was happy.  
  
Greatfully, the castle appeared infront of him. He stormed through the gates, running up the stairs with Sakura in his arms.  
Eriol's ears pricked up. There was an aura in the castle that was disturbed. It flashed green. Lightening flashed  
  
"Syaoran!" The sound of his voice was muffled from the thunder. He scrambled out of the chair and closed the door. He saw him, walking in all wet and soaked to the bone. He had something in his arms, a hand showed itself through the coverings of the thin cloaks.  
  
"Ying Fa..." Syaoran passed him, his face showing no emotion.   
  
He walked in his room, since it was the closest and placed her on the bed. Syaoran's room had walls painted a sweet green. The large bed facing to the window, which was closed, showing the rain hitting it. The beds covers were green silk with silver lining. There were pictures sewed in of peony flowers and wolves. A large mirror in a corner and a whole wardrobe on the other end of the big room.  
  
"Eriol, can you help her?" He asked, not daring to even take his eyes off her. Afraid she would leave him.  
  
"Yes I can. But, you need to go in the library and get me a book."  
  
"What is it called?" He asked eagerly.  
  
He looked down at Sakura. Her face was paling and she was shivvering. Syaoran moved his arm, and pointed at the fireplace.  
  
A flash of red went by their eyes and a huge fire was burning. Syaoran had used his magic to warm up the room, instantly.  
  
"Healing Potions." Eriol said.   
  
"I'll be back as quickly as possible. Take care of her Eriol."He ran out of the room.  
  
Eriol waited until he left. He looked down at Ying Fa, sadness rushed over him. The rising and falling of her chest was becoming more laboured. "Syaoran better hurry, she's having a lack of vitamins, they didn't eat good on their trip here."He whispered. Her body shook again and he placed his hand on her forhead.  
  
"Calm down Ying Fa, stay with us." He closed his eyes, ready to read her mind, what could she have seen that caused her to faint like this? Even with the lack of vitamins, she would still be awake. The memories showed her life when she was younger. "Pass that." He mumbled. He passed many years of her life, then he saw it. It was a picture of Syaoran, being beaten to a bloody pulp. His side had a large gash and she was trying to help him. He went on and saw the most recent. Syaoran, beating up the criminals that had done it. They were the ones that haunted her.   
  
He kept looking, seeing the fear she had. She never wanted to see something like that again. "She's afraid to lose Syaoran!" He yelled, amazed. "That means she fainted because he could've hurt himelf again, and she would go through that whole ordeal once again. It just had to rain, freezing at a time like this!" He hissed.   
Syaoran ran and ran. He didn't know why she fainted, but he could tell it had something to do with him.   
!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I UPDATED QUICKLY EH? EHEHEHEEHE.... YEAS I LEFT IT THERE.. IM NOT SURE IF ILL UPDATE ANY TIME SOON OK? CUZ UHH... I HAVE TO DO 25 POEMS ALL COLOURED AND ALL THAT 4 SKOOL....HE HE  
  
WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? WILL SAKURA SURVIVE... I DONT KNOW...:D  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REViEWS YOU GUYS!!!  
  
REMEMBER...  
  
REVIEW=MOTIVATION LOONG ONES TOO  
  
OK?  
  
BUH BYEZ!  
  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
*R`*O`*C*`K*` *`S*`T*`E*`A*`D*`Y  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
  
at least 108/110 reviews at least... thankx!!!  
  
LUVZ 


	15. Chapter 15: Takashi Yamazaki

The Emperor's Pianist  
Chapter 15:  
By: THE -CANADIAN-GAKI  
  
Summary: A pianist falling in love with the Emperors daughter, Sakura. Not even able to have eye contact with her, they embark on a mission with tears, pain, loss...the dreadful game of love. Nothing will stop Syaoran from getting his Cherry Blossom...S+S R+R!!!  
DiScLaImEr: I dO nOt OwN cCs Ok? BuT i OwN tHe StOry lInE... :D  
  
Key Notes  
'Thinking'  
"Speaking"  
(A/N) Author's notes  
~^~^~^~^~ Change of Scene  
  
PrEvIoUs ChApTeR  
Syaoran ran and ran. He didn't know why she fainted, but he could tell it had something to do with him.   
  
EnD oF pReViOuS cHaPtEr  
Hey Hey everybuddie! Look at all the reviews I got! I LOVE you guys!!! Sorry this one took me longer... But I did already update twice in 4 days... Right?   
  
*-*Smiles Evilly*-*  
  
N e Ways... You guys are motivating me! Weeeeeeeee!!! I have like... 120 reviews.... HEHEHE... So here's next chappie thanks!!!  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Touya looked ahead and saw another sign up above his head.   
  
WELCOME TO SWELLION KINGDOM  
  
His jaws tightened at the thought of seeing his sister being pulled along by the pianist. Maybe he had hurt her or anything related to that thought.  
  
"Dam..." Touya looked the place over from his spot. There were hundreeds of little houses, smoke escaping each one.   
  
"How am I going to figure out where Sakura is?! This place is friggin' huge!" He made is way down the path, maybe he would catch sight of her on the streets.  
  
The stallion trotted down the dirt road, silently Touya glared. There weren't many people in the streets, just young men making their ways home.  
  
Riding his horse, Touya made the stallion move closer to a row of homes on the left. Each was made out of wood, very poor families. Touya wasn't actually used to it.  
  
He lived in a castle, where everything he wanted was brought to him. Some little kids were outside their doors and saw Touya coming.  
  
"Please Sir, spare some coins." A little boy with green eyes asked eagerly, holding on to his smaller sister.  
  
Touya choked. The poor thing was all dirty and looked very sad, his clothes torn and his eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"Here kid. Put it to good use." He flipped 2 gold coins and the kid who caught it in his small palm smiled.   
  
"Thank you sir, you just fed my family and I." The little boy exclaimed taking his sister with him. She was sucking on her thumb, giving a smile back at Touya. He watched the two sub-consiously when a thought came to his mind. "Hey, kid!" He yelled, catching up to them on horse.  
  
The kid stopped and turned around slowly. "Yes good Sir?" He asked, still clutching on to the infant beside him.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, about a girl." Touya frowned at the kid, not meaning to scare him with it.  
  
"O, umm y-yes yes you can." The kid answered back, stuttering at the glare given to him.  
  
"Have you seen a girl about this high -He gestured with his hand- Green eyes, auburn hair? Did you see her walk by, or being pulled by a man about my height, with brown eyes and brown hair?"   
  
The boy began to think a bit. "I have seen a girl with green eyes and brown hair." He whispered.  
  
"May you please show me the way to her?" Touya's eyes lit up, his face close to the little child's. He never knew it would've been this easy to find his god forsaken sister.  
  
The kid nodded his head,the boy put his sister on his back and he jogged right beside Touya's horse. He led Touya down a street, into a part of the woods. The boy was leading him a bit far from the Town of Swellion where he was originally.  
  
"This is the place sir!" The kid exclaimed happily. The boy put his sister down and opened the door.  
  
The boy ran in smiling largly. He came out pulling a small women, very skinny in frame with the same description as Sakura.  
  
"This is my sister! She's older then I, is she the one your looking for?" The little boy asked interested. The girl blushed vibrantly, thinking Touya was a good looking young man. Touya mentally beat himself up. How could he have asked a little child to tell him where his sister was!?  
  
"No, this isn't the girl. She's MY sister, not yours." The boy frowned. The girl, who was still planted to the ground. her eyes just looking over Touya. "I guess your out of luck sir, we are the only family near the kingdom, or even in the kingdom with green eyes." The boy said, while the little girl nodded her head.  
  
Touya knew, that could've been true. Green eyes were very rare, the most common were brown.  
  
"Thank you for the help any way..." He said, his hear sinking. He thought he was so close, but yet so far.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" The older girl, who was mistaken for Sakura asked. Touya looked up. "I am not hungry. And by the looks of things, you couldn't have me eating there any way." He said it harshly, not meaning to.  
  
The girls eyes swelled up and she ran into the house. The little boy shot daggers at Touya. "Here is your 2 gold coins! I do not want filthy money from a no good rotten sir." The boy grabbed his sister who was frowning and shoved her inside.  
  
"Ooo... Can this day get any worse?!" He yelled, shaking his head.   
  
"It just has." An older man's voice answered Touya's question.  
  
"O, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I know exactly what you ment. Now get off my property or I will have you beheaded for tresspassing!!!!" The man hollered, Touya set his horse into full strides.  
  
'I didn't mean to embarass them in any way...' He thought. A sniker was heard behind him, he look again but nothing was there.  
  
Was there something following him when he was in the forest!? Had it followed him the whole time?  
  
"Who's there!" He yelled. Another chuckle was heard and Touya got angry.  
  
"You better show yourself, or else..." He growled menacingly.  
  
"Or else what?" It answred back.  
  
"What the- W-Who's there." He replied in a half whisper. surprised he even got an answer back.  
  
"I noticed you having some trouble. Would you like assistance?" It was a male's voice. And a very tricky voice at the same.  
  
"Before I ask you for assistance, show yourself!" The animal stepped back and a boy appeared. His hair cut short, black to the tip. His eyes black the same as his hair. He smiled and crossed his arms.  
  
"My name is Takashi Yamazaki, if you pay me, i'll be your assistant and help you find your sister." He smiled annoying Touya already.  
  
"What is the use of you for me?! I do not need any one to help me..." He chuckled at the boy infront of him. How did he know he was looking for his sister?! May be he had heard him...  
  
"Here's a thought, how about you help me find my little sister... Do you think you could do something like that?" He asked, amused by the baka infront of him.  
  
Yamazaki Takashi smiled largly. "As blind as I may be, I see things you do not... I am of close friends of both of these Kingdoms, from the path of where they part. The Li Kingdom, I have close relations. The Swellion Kingdom, I too have friends. I can ask them if you may search for your sister and give word out about her disappearance, your highness." He bowed down. Touya stared wide eyed at the begger before him.   
"If your lying, you'll wish you never met me." Touya thought this to be a lie. How could someone as low as this... Loser have hookups to people of high standards? His clothes showed nothing of him being the tad bit rich.   
  
"I am not a lier. For that is a sin that I do not carry out and would be idiotic to use under any circumstance. I may be as blind as a bat, but I have my ways of seeing things without using my eyes." Touya was impressed by the way Takashi explained himself.  
  
"You may tag along, but keep your promises. I would like to meet with the king to ask for permission." Touya said while turning the horse around. "Would you like help to the castle, at all?" He looked over the boy's pale face with his autumn eyes.  
  
Takashi frowned. "Just because I am blind, DOESN'T mean I am handicapped." He snapped at Touya. Touya was taking this very amusingly, him having a blind man help to find his sister.  
  
"Watch out for stray trees..." Touya muttered under his breath.  
  
Takashi smiled at the fool. He would rob him of all his money as soon as he helped him. Of course, he wasn't blind at all. He just did it as an act that made people feel bad for him and hand him some coins. If he could make this man think he's harmless and sightless, he wouldn't know what hit him. He would wait until they reached the Li Kingdom, because of all his time spending in Swellion, he hadn't seen any woman by that description. Only the one in the small cabin, near the forest. But Touya had already confirmed, that wasn't her.  
  
"So... Why you looking for your sister?"   
  
Touya's face burned with anger. (A/N SHORT FUSE...:) "My little sister is nothing of your business! All I need you to do is take me to the king, and tell them I need to find my little sister!"   
  
Takashi smiled. "You know... I'm thinking she ran away from you because of your temper... Hmmm?"  
  
"I do not have a temper dammit! You are just really really really annoying me with all you intruding questions." He emphasized the word *intruding.*  
  
"Sorry, but I would think I should know why this is so important." Touya began to fume. "I-I mean sure she is your sister, but do you really think she wants to be found? She would've said something..." Takashi noticed Touya's hand clutched in a fist shaking with anger. "But h-hey who am I to say s-such things." That man was scary. He seemed happy for one second, the next he was exploding.  
  
"Were very close to the castle." Touya said, finally calming down.   
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Chiharu, it's getting late." Chiharu looked back and smiled sympathetically at her friend.  
  
"Well, we are very close, but I know a place where we can stay. If we keep on riding for about 10 minutes longer we'll see a city coming close. When we get there dear Tomoyo, stay close to I and your horse. It's late and there are men out there, very dangerous men." She warned, seriously.  
  
"Yes Chiharu. Is Mei Ling in that city?"  
  
"Yes she is. But, in a pub where which is more likly, at this time to have a hundred drunk men, then the casual 10 to 20. It is safer in the morning, not many are there."   
  
Tomoyo shivvered. She hated the way men abused themselves with liquor. She lurched forward and made the horse catch up to Chiharu, who was leading the way.   
  
"I hate staying behind you all the time. Your face is clouded by the darkness." Tomoyo explained, even though there was no question asked.  
  
"Of course. These trees are very tall." She replied while trying to keep her voice steady on the pounding horses body. "The city is called Desons, if you look over your right shoulder." Tomoyo did and saw a sign hung on a tree branch.  
  
WELCOME TO DESONS  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Chiharu looked at her. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Chiharu, from us riding so much on these dirty roads our behinds have become filthy. Not very appealing, if I should say so myself." Chiharu blushed red.  
  
"Oh, and Chiharu. I was meaning to ask you. When you had told me to explain Eriol, do you have any one on your mind?"  
  
Chiahru shook her head. "No Tomoyo. I do not. Good men are hard to find these days."  
  
"Well, if you could have this perfect man, how would you picture him." Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"Picture the perfect man. Now that you mention it, I have tried."  
  
"O? Well... Tell me all about him."   
  
They were very close to Desons Village, the night overtaking the scenery and their vision.   
  
"He would have to be taller than I. His eyes just a simple brown, I don't love extravigent eyes to my liking. They kind of, scare me." Chiharu smiled. Tomoyo urged her on. "He would have to have black, or blond hair." Tomoyo stared at her blankly.  
  
"Blonde hair?!" She asked surprised.  
  
"Well, I find blonde to be very umm... Interesting." She blushed. Tomoyo frowned. "Ok ok ok, I've noticed most men with blond hair are great looking."  
  
"A hah!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"A hah, what?!"   
  
"So so so... You like blondes hmm? Chiharu your going for looks over what's on the inside?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"O well... Noooo NO no no, not looks! o jeez Tomoyo, I like good looking guys. They can't be horrible looking on the outside. That just, doesn't attract a women like me."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Nor I." They giggled.  
  
Chiharu looked up and noticed some steam coming from homes. "Tomoyo, were here." The horses came to a slower trot down the dirt road. Tomoyo observed the homes made out of dark wood, each house just big enough for a family of four. People had some clothes placed outside hanging off of wooden fences. Tomoyo could see inside some of the homes, the children being tucked in.  
  
"You know Ciharu, i've always wanted children." She said, still not taking her amtheyest gems off of the people inside.   
  
"Children? Your too young to be having them so early. Are you pregnant!?" Chiharu screamed alarmed.   
  
"Where did you ever get THAT idea?! Don't jump tp conclusions like that!I am not pregenant, i'm just wondering what it would be like to have my own family, to care for and make clothes for." She smiled dreamily.  
  
"Well, all I have to say is, do not have children at your age. They'll kill you. You have Sakura to play with." Tomoyo shot her head back and looked at her.   
  
"I didn't mean literally! I ment that you want to explore the men you meet. Don't go having intercourse with each of them but-" Tomoyo stopped her.  
  
"Chiharu, I don't need a lesson on who to have children with. Besides, your not an expert, are you? You're only 18 years old, and I 16. Not much of a difference."  
  
"That is what you think. You go through such a change in your life, you have more responsibilities and other things like that."  
  
"So, getting older is a burden, you could say."   
  
"Burden? If you mean by getting older... But the responsibilities and the things you have to worry about. But don't even think about them yet, live your life while it's still open and free to things."  
  
Tomoyo looked over and saw Chiharu peering at some signs. "AHA! We made it! A place to stay, and at no better time." Tomoyo agreed. Her eyelids were falling every second she tried to keep herself awake.  
  
Chiharu jumped off the horse and helped Tomoyo down.  
  
"I have a friend here who will give us a place to stay." She exclaimed while tying up the horses to a piece of wood that was stuck into the ground.  
  
"Mmm hmmm..." Was all Tomoyo said, feeling very tired and clumsy.  
  
Tomoyo felt heat rush over her body from inside the large shack.   
  
"Josey!" Chiahru called. A fat man came charging over to them.  
  
"CHIHARU!!!" He bellowed. His voice deep and scratchy. "LONG TIME NO SEE!" He grabbed her and brought her into a tight bear hug. His hair was a pepper colour with places of silver. His eyes a warm brown. His face like a round ball that had many wrinkles around his eyes, giving him an old look. He didn't have much hair, except for his arms. He rushed his hand over his beard.  
  
"Josey it is nice to see you." She smiled largly, heaving from the last tight bear hug.  
  
"AND YOU!" He seemed to over react and emphasize his voice everytime he opened his mouth.   
  
The shack had a musty smell of bacon and wood. It was dimly lit with a few candles and Tomoyo could tell there was a set of stairs going up the side of the wall in the back. The walls painted a dull yellow, losing colour.  
  
"This is Tomoyo, we need a place to stay. Tomoyo this is Josey an old friend of mine." Tomoyo smiled weakly, exhausted suddenly from the ride.  
  
"Ahhh, Tomoyo. I like that name." He said smiling warmly at her. "Please do come in."  
  
He brought them to sit at a table with chairs placed around. Tomoyo flopped down while Chiharu sat sitting straight, her back to the chair.  
  
"What brings you here?" He asked huskily.  
  
"We are looking for Mei Ling. Tomoyo here has lost some uh... thing and we need to find it." She didn't want to say Sakura's name, just in case.  
  
Josey's smile was lost under his beard. But his bushy eye brows showed he was frowning.  
  
"You know she is very dangerous. And the places she hides in, where you are probably going. Please, I would rather ask than you do. There are men in those pubs just waiting for a poor girl to walk by them." He shook his head.  
  
"Oh Josey, nothing to worry about." She said while whacking his shoulder. "We just need a place to sleep for tonight, and we'll be out of your hair."  
  
"Really? Just one night?" He asked sadly.  
  
"Just one night, I assure you."  
  
He smiled again, the warmth coming back to his eyes. "There is a room upstairs, let me get a key and i'll take you to it." He said while he scrambled to get a key. There was a lot of banging, or metal clashing against metal.  
  
"AHA!!!! I FOUND THIS DARN THING!" He yelled awakening Tomoyo for a moment. His voice was very loud.  
  
He came back pulling up his pants. "These keys, look at the size of it! So small, yet so damn useful!" He walked up the stairs Tomoyo had been staring at before.  
  
There were only about 10 stairs before they reached the top. "I'm sorry that it's not the best room." They hadn't even made it there and already he was apologizing.  
  
Tomoyo heard some banging on the left of her. She put her head to the door to listen in.  
  
"Oooo... Mmmmm..." Josey chuckled. "Yes, I gave that room to a couple. Now if we could keep walking." Tomoyo woke up instantly.  
  
'Ewww... They could of at least been a little quieter!' She thought, disgusted.  
  
They finally made it to a room, from what seemed like forever to even get to it. Tomoyo was still grossed out by what she heard.  
  
"This room will do fine." Chiharu exclaimed happily. "Come Tomoyo."  
  
The two girls walked in. "I'll be leaving you two." And Josey left. "Well, this is a nice room, were not even paying for it. Great deal huh?" Chiharu noticed Tomoyo hadn't answred back yet.  
  
"Tomoyo. Are you ok?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm just severly exhausted that's all. Good night." She whispered, lying back on the small comforter.  
  
Chiharu rested on the bed beside her. Tomoyo noticed her small form engulfed by the blankets. She closed her eyes, dreaming of the day she and Eriol would meet again.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Syaoran had his jaws clenched, so tight that they hurt. His hands in hard fists from the anger he was feeling with himself. Despite the pain he was putting on his body, his legs didn't flail.  
  
He ran down that hall in such a speed, you wouldn't think was possible for a normal person, then again this isn't any normal person.  
  
"I'm sorry Kini, i'm sorry." He kept repeating to himself, while hurtling to the library. One of his most favourite places where no one would think to bother him, but Sakura did.  
  
He couldn't lose a close friend, he never had many because he was isolated from everyone else, except for his mentors and close relations. But is Sakura a close friend, or something so much more larger that he could become attached to her?  
  
He ran down the halls and swung open the doors to the library making the doors hit the walls that they were attached to.  
  
"Im sorry Kini, I'm sorry." He repeated, mumbling under his breath.  
  
His hair falling into his eyes, Syaoran not bothering to stroke them out. He never blinked once, running his fingers across every book title.  
  
"Sleeping potions, spells, castings, transformation..." He grew more angrier and annoyed with every title.   
  
"I can't find one fucking book in this fucking library!" When his eye caught something, a book the cover a virbrant white. "HEALING POTIONS." It wrote.  
  
He grabbed it hastily and rushed out of the room.  
Eriol looked down at Sakura.   
  
"Shhhh..." He whispered to her. Syaoran was taking an awful long time, but Eriol knew he was probably swearing while looking for the parchament.  
  
He had just remembered something, to make the potion he would need remedies. But he couldn't leave Sakura all alone, and there was no one to look after her in the moments he was away.  
  
"I know." He alleged to himself. "I'll brake my body into two spirits." He closed his eyes, keeping close to Ying Fa, just incase. He felt a cold shivver run down his spine, he shook and felt naked. Opening his bright eyes he met his own self.  
  
"Take care of her while im gone." There was another Eriol standing infront of him. He smiled and went back looking attentivly at the sleeping beauty. A mirror image that enabled Eriol to see what the other Eriol was seeing, which was Sakura and he could be in two places at once. If something would occur, with the snap of his fingers he could teleport himself back into the body and be right infront of her, in a matter of milla-seconds.  
  
He rushed out of the room, always closing his eyes for a period just to see what his other self was seeing.   
  
"She's fine." He opened the doors to his large room, running over to a large cabinet full of remedies and magical ingredients.  
  
"Ok, i'll need this and this..." He went on and on about what to take, always closing his apprehension to see her. If Syaoran saw him away from her, he would be getting a lecture himself.  
  
"Looks like I have everything." He opened the door, just so that he could make sure he closed the entranceway to the Diamond Rose.   
  
Foot steps were heard behind him, Eriol knew it was Syaoran. But he couldn't use his magic or he would know he was away from her. And even using a mirror image of himself to take care of her, he wouldn't approve of it.  
  
f he snapped his fingers, he would be using magic, Syaoran being able to sense the blue aura.  
  
"Dam descisions..." He cussed irritated. He ran down the corridors, to Sakura's room hoping no one would see him. Praying Syaoran hadn't made it in his haste.  
  
He looked back, the foot steps getting louder.  
Syaoran heard foot steps getting closer to him. What if it was his mother looking for him to talk to him?! He quickly ran to make it to the room before any one else did.  
Eriol, looked back while reaching his hand for the door knob. Syaoran, looking back reaching for the same door knob.   
  
Eriol winced. Why was the door knob so warm, and why did it feel like skin? Syaoran, was asking himself the same questions.  
  
They both turned their heads slowly and for a moment, didn't know what to make of what ever was infront of them.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" They both fell back.  
  
"What the-" Syaoran glared meanacingly at a flushed Eriol. "I was getting some-" He began to explain, trying to save himself just incase.  
  
"Get in there and help her now! I have the dammed book, no stalling!" He pushed Eriol in. He tripped inside looking up seeing himself. It was actually a scary feeling, seeing a being who looked the same, and WAS the same.  
  
"Come back." He said strongly, the other Eriol smiling giving Sakura a last glance. It walked up to Eriol and steped inside him. His body felt warm and full again.  
  
"Note to self, never do that again unless neccessary." He walked over to the sleeping girl, his best friends unknown future.   
  
He began to read the incantations, and mixing up the remedies.  
Syaoran stood outside, pacing back and forth.   
  
"Let her be okay, let her be okay." He was so worried, but that was how a friend usually is about another, right? He asked himself that all the time. Sakura, a gorgeous young women who was his friend. He had never had one and didn't know what type of emotion he would get out of it.   
(A/N BY THE WAY, THEY'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 2 DAYS, IT'S NOW MONDAY, I'LL REMEBER TO PUT THAT IN LATER. SO THEY HAVE 5 DAY LEFT TOGETHER...)  
Syaoran looked at the door knob, turning slowly. It was Eriol who was smiling weakly. He slightly shook from exhaustion of using so much magic.  
  
Syaoran caught him, just before his legs crumbled under him.   
  
"I'm fine Syaoran, Sakura's going to be alright. Just, make sure to take care of her..." He dosed off, clearly tired. "Thanks brother." Syaoran whispered, helping him to his feet. Eriol snored silently while Syaoran threw him on his bed.   
  
"Nite." And he walked to the room where Sakura would be awaiting.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
THANK YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
sweetliliacblossom- HELLO! YOU WERE THE FIRST TO REVIEW! AND IT'S YOUR FAV. FIC? WOW... IM FLATTERED! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME!!!!  
  
ami- HELLO!!! THX FOR THE REVIEW OF LAST CHAPTER, AN DJA! S+S ALWAYS!!  
  
Blayde- YUP! YOUR REVIEWER NUMBER 108! TWISTY? WELL NOOO NOT REALLY, IT'LL GET TOGETHER SOON, IM TRYING NOT TO MAKE THIS STORY HAVE MORE CHAPTERS THAN IT NEEDS! THX 4 REVIEWING!!!  
  
sakura ^-^ syaoran- MY RITING IS IMPROVING?! DJA!!! THNX SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!!! AN THE COMPLIMENT...LOL  
  
d- YEA I UPDATED FAST CUZ IT WAS MARCH BREAK, A HUH! WILL IT EVER BRING S+S CLOSER! woops... I said too much.. tee hee  
THX 4 THE REVIEW!!!  
  
Shima And Tempis- YOU GUYS ARE EVIL! BUWAHAHA... MY OWN SIZE??? SAKURA'S TALLER IN THIS.. NOW IM JUST CONFUSED... *-*CRIES*-* E-V-I-L! BUT THX 4 ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS YOU GAVE ME!!!!  
  
bunny459- HELLO!! I REVIEWED YOUR STORY! EVERY BODY, GO AND READ IT OK? ERIOL'S GONA B SINGING!!! NUWAHAHAHA!!! THX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME!  
  
BumbleBeez- PUDDING!!!! RICE PUDDING.. MMMM MMMM GOOOOOOOD! LOL WELL I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS... WAS IT???   
  
kawaiiblossem- LOL! I LIKE THAT HEADLINE... ITS FUNNY, LOL! YOU WONT DIE, LOOK ME UPDATED NO? EHEHEEH! NO MORE LIFE DRAINING RIGHT??? LOL... THX 4 THE NICE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Sakura Li 2389- UPDATE SOONER? YOU KNOW... I WISH I COULD BUT WASN'T 3 UPDATES OR 2 UPDATES IN ONE WEEK NUFF?! LOL... WELL I DONT LIKE TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING RIT? *-*SMILES EVILLY*-* THX 4 ALL THOSE REVIEWS!!!!  
  
cherryblossom- YOU LIKE MA STORY? WOW!!! AN TO THINK... LMAO!!! ROFL... I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! THX 4 THE REVIEW!!!  
  
Megami no Hikari- HUH? YOUR REVIEW CONFUSED ME ALSO... THEY WERE BEATEN UP BY SYAORAN JUST NOT AS MUCH AS HE WANTED THEM TO BE BEATEN UP... BUWHAHAHA!!! SAKURA STOPPED HIM... THX 4 DA REVIEW!!!!! WOW.. SO MANY!  
  
Sea Shell 5.0 *^-^* - HEY HEY LYDIA!!! TEARY EYE... LOL IT WASN'T SAD AT ALL! JUST A REASON TO GET THEM CLOSER TO GETHER.. I CANT WAIT TO PUT THE KAWAII PARTS INTO THIS.. WHICH WILL START BOUT... NEXT CHAPTER! A HUH... YOU GUYS HAVEN'T SEEN NOTHING YET! THX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa Healtility- WAIT NO MORE!!! DID YOU LIKE THIS ONE? I HOPE IT WAS OK... LOL THX SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!!!  
I HOPE I GOT EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED ALST CHAPTER! WOW... YOU GUYS MOTIVATED ME ALRIGHT! NOW THE REASON IT TOOK SO LOOONG... I HAVE A GUY IN MY LIFE.. YES I DO! BUT ALSO, I'VE BEEN BUSY...LOL SO IM TRYING TO TYPE AS MUCH AS I CAN, BUT YOU KNOW... LIFE ISNT SIMPLE AND NIETHER IS THE TIME GIVEN TO YOU!  
REMEMBER... THE LONGER THE BETTER.. I REALLY LOVE THE REVIEWS I GET FROM YOU GUYS!!! KAWAII!!! O AN... REMEMBER...  
  
LONG REVIEW=MOTIVATION  
THE LEMON WILL BE COMING SOON! I WAS THINKING IF I SHOULD HAVE IT TO COME UP SOON.. BUT THEN I THOUGHT.. NAH! I KNOW WHERE I WANT TO PUT IT... UNLESS I SHOULD HAVE 2 LEMON CHAPPIES.. WELL ONE WIT LESS LEMON BUT YOU ALL GET THE POINT... THAT ALL IM HAVING big PROBLEMS WIT! LOL!!!  
  
GOMEN 4 MISTAKES... ITS 11:30 PM... AN IM EXHAUSTED! THIS WHOLE WEEK ALL IVE BEEN DOING IS PLAYING BASKET BALL WITH OLDER GUYS... DAM THEY CAN BE RUFF! AAHAHAHA....i kicked their butts by the way...  
  
C YAZ!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! *-*smiles happily!*-*  
  
I WANT ATLEAST 130 REVIEW TILL NEXT CHAPTER... BUH BYEZ!  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
*R`*O`*C*`K*` *`S*`T*`E*`A*`D*`Y  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chappie... tell me wat ja thot!  
  
LONG REVIEW = MOTIVATION 


	16. Chapter 16: Mei Ling

pTHE EMPEROR'S PIANIST  
  
Chapter 16: S+S GET TOGETHER!!!! MEILING, THE ANGEL REBEL, YAMAZAKI ALMOST DICOVERED...  
  
By: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI  
  
DiScLaImEr: I dO nOt OwN cCs BuT i Do OwN tHe StOrY lInE...  
  
NOW THE S+S WILL START TO HAPPEN BIG TIME! LIKE THIS ONE FOR INSTANCE...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Syaoran came walking in, nervousness written clearly on his face to see Sakura. He saw her, sound asleep looking angelic just welcoming his arms to engulf her body. "Kini?" His voice weak.  
  
Her eyes still closed, how he longed to see them open and reveal the vibrant green that they held. Those same orbs that had him lost looking into them, feeling like he was drowning but life made sense. All his problems would disappear when he was around her.   
  
He moved closer, cautiously he crept up to her side. He felt so entranced by her motionless beauty, just the faint sound of her sweet breathing. His hands stroked her bangs back. She moaned softly, an electrical feeling swept through his arm, filling his whole body in the same second. His hand slowly caressing her cheek, with his will, or against it he didn't know. He smiled lovingly at her. For a friend, she had quite an effect on him. He felt her stirr again, she slowly opened her pools.  
  
"S-Syaoran?" She asked lowly. Her voice feeling raspy and hoarse from the lack of water.  
  
"Hey." He cooed. She smiled taking in a deep breath. "What happened?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment, then explained briefly. "You fainted from a lack of vitamins, and a sudden shock." He looked away, his amber eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
"Syao, i'm not mad at you. It was just-" She outstretched her arm, placing her fingers under his jaw, turning his face to face hers. Their eyes locked in an unreadable gaze, them cherishing every moment of it.   
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt." She finished.  
  
The time seemed like forever. And that never ending minute, Syaoran found the strength and courage in himself, he never thought he had. Their faces came dangerously closer and Syaoran 'pounced.'   
  
Their lips locked in a deep kiss. Both visibly astonished at the fact, Syaoran had made the move. He had broken the barrier between them. Sakura's eyes open in amazment by his touch, her body tensed up. She slowly melted in his arms, closing her eyes. He deepened the kiss, he had to teach those lips no matter what it took! She opened her mouth reluctantly, allowing his tounge to slip in.  
  
She moaned and grabbed his shirt, bringing him in closer to her. She felt like on air, as if she was flying staying in the same place.   
  
The kiss became more passionate every second. Sakura's hands wrapped around his neck, his left hand cupping her face. She pulled him in more, lying back on the bed, his weight lightly pressing down on her. Sakura under him, pulled away against her will. She wanted the moment to last forever, needing a breath. They stared at each other, she admired his finely chisled face, he masaging her jaw with his hand.   
  
"So, this is what it's like to have a girl as a friend." He smiled at her seductivly, hoping she would be open to another kiss.   
  
"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" She asked, hugging him tighter. She loved the way he smelled, like wood and spices. Syaoran grinned.  
  
"I was born with it, Cherry Blossom." He lied back on the bed, Sakura resting on his chest, not wanting to let go.   
  
"My little wolf has instincts, hmmm?" She sat ontop of him, while he had his fingers in her hair. She asked him, looking closely.  
  
His hands made their ways to Sakura's arm, rubbing it. He lied on his side, causing Sakura to fall beside him. She giggled, as his face fell into her neck. Sakura's eyes glazed over at his touch. His lips brushing against her skin.  
  
"Syaoran." She mumbled.  
  
"Hmmm?" He groaned, kissing her neck.  
  
"I'm hungry." Laughter rang through the room.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Eriol stirred, light awakening him from his short slumber.   
  
"Stupid sun..." He muttered. The light became more bright and fierce, Eriol looked to see what it was.  
  
His head left the pillow, his face frozen in shock.  
  
"The Diamond Rose..." He whispered, flabberghasted. He then realized something, the Diamond Rose never shone brightly, or even at all for that matter until Sakura showed up in Syaoran's life. That same mischevious smile spread across his face.  
  
The rose was a sign of Syaoran's time before he was to rule the kingdom. His father had given it to him, but Eriol knew it ment something else.  
  
That Diamond Rose also showed, the best suitor for his friend. And when he was around Sakura, did that thing glow!  
  
Eriol got up and put a small blanket on top of the rose to hide it's eerie shine so he could get a good night's rest. "Syaoran already has his Queen in the making..." He muttered while falling back to the sweet surrender of the bed sheets.  
  
Then again... The sun was rising.  
  
"Dammit!" And he fell off the bed with a THUD.  
  
(A/N Sorry... I LOVE TO TORTURE HIM! BUWAHAHHHA)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The sun began to rise high up, illuminating and overtaking the darkness.   
  
Tomoyo felt someone tugging at her.  
  
"Wake up!" The person whispered harshly in her ear.  
  
"Sleep... More sleep..." Tomoyo said groggigly.  
  
"No more sleep! You're getting up NOW!" She pulled the covers and Tomoyo shivvered from the cold. "You know how to get a person up." She hissed while yawning.  
  
"Welps, we have to get going now. If you do want to see Mei Ling, unless you wouldn't want to find Sakura." She knew that hit the spot.  
  
"Get me my clothes! Get out of the room! Go Go Go!" Tomoyo screamed, changing furiously into her clothing, while tripping at the same time over her garments.  
  
She combed her hair frustrated. "Dam tangles!"   
  
Chiharu closed the door shaking her head. "Hopeless sometimes. Tomoyo, I pitty you!" She spoke up so that she could hear her.  
  
"Pitty me all you want! it still won't help my tangled hair!" Chiahru laughed and walked down the short number of stairs to see Josey again. He was up and running like a motor. Cleaning the floor, sweeping and opening the windows.  
  
"Good morning Josey!" He looked back and that same happiness leaped to his eyes.  
  
"CHIHARU! IT'S BEEN AGES!" She looked at him puzzled, while he pat her head.   
  
"Ages?"  
  
"Well... You know what I mean." His voice came back stronger. "WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT?!" That voice could wake up anyone in the morning.  
  
"Scrambled eggs please."  
  
"With bacon!" Tomoyo's voice was heard from upstairs. A couple who were looking at each other lovingly said. "Pancakes." The man said. "Drizzled with maple syrup...Mmmmmm" The woman finished.  
  
Chiharu shook her head. She looked to her right, noticing that Tomoyo was beside her looking at the couple in disgust.  
  
'Get a room.' She thought. Then she remembered, that didn't do any good. She heard them last night.  
  
Josey expertly tossed the eggs in his pan. Whistling while he worked.  
  
"So Chiahru, you think Mei Ling will help us out at all?" She asked turning her attention away from the two love birds.  
  
"Of course! No problem. I'm sure it won't take less than a month." Chiahru heard her friend gulp. Tomoyo's face becoming even more paler. "A whole m-month!?" She raised her voice.  
  
"Your not the morning type person, are you child?" Asked Josey, who was now onto making the pancakes. Chiharu's pig tails bounced with every step she took to get the food.  
  
"Tomoyo calm down. I'm sure it won't take that long." They both sat down at a table, away into a corner where they could find the best privacy.  
  
"Chiharu, a month?! I can't wait that long." She whispered.  
  
"Ahh, but if you were looking, do you think you'd find her any faster!?"  
  
Tomoyo picked at her food, knowing the answer. "No, I couldn't. We're going after we're done our breakfast right?"  
  
"Yup! Look on the bright side, at least we're not sitting around doing nothing. You got out of that palace, away from all that royal living. I'm not saying it's a boring life."  
  
"O, you don't know the half of it. Boring is the nicest way of putting it. Or actually, it doesn't even explain any of it. Being a royal person means, you have the money and the life style. What about the formalities? The rules? The rich lords and dukes asking for your hand?" Tomoyo looked down at her plate.  
  
"Well, in a way Sakura got you out of it. Meaning, we're on a wild goose chase that is brining back an adrenalin in your life! Not so boring, if I should say so myself." Chiahru took a sip of milk, leaving a white mustache around her mouth.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and Chiahru eyed her.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I like the new mustache, it really brings out your male side." Tomoyo almost fell off her chair from laughing as Chiharu whiped her mouth, embarassed.  
  
"Mr. Josey, got any thing sweet? I'm having a craving!" Tomoyo hollered to him. He smiled sympathetically. "PLEASE, CALL ME JOSEY! OF COURSE I HAVE SWEETS! What kind of man do you think I am?! CAKE, PUDDING.. YOU NAME IT, I CAN MAKE IT!" He winked at her and Tomoyo went over to ask for a treat.  
  
~.*.~ 15 Minutes Later ~.*.~  
  
Tomoyo walked out with stomach cramps.  
  
"See I told you, to eat that stuff slowly!" Chiahru hated to tell her she was right. Tomoyo had seen the sugary treat and wolfed it down in a hurry.  
  
"Eh... It hurts. But... I'm, I'm fine..." She said while holding her stomach.  
  
"I never knew you could eat a WHOLE ENTIRE CAKE like that!" Chiahru mounted the stallion before her. Watching Tomoyo, who was having troubles.  
  
"Well... It's not called a craving for nothing! Jeez, I can't get up on this animal." She was fully stressed at that moment. She kept dangling off the horse, unable to get her leg to move on to it's back, because her stomach was bulging out.  
  
"One... Two... THREE!" She hoisted herself up, and smiled in content. "Who has skills, seriously?" Tomoyo smiled, shaking her head cooly.  
  
"The horse. Holding all your weight when your full like that."  
  
"Hey!" Tomoyo glared.  
  
Chiahru ignored her and yelled into the door. "BYE JOSEY! WE'LL COME BACK TO HAVE SOME MORE FOOD, AND THEN WE'RE LEAVING!"  
  
He waved them off.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Tomoyo's hair was pulled back, using a purple ribbon. Her eyes tearing from the wind against her pale face. Her hands grasping the reins of the horse tightly, she biting her lip from nervousness.  
  
Chiharu looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, it'll be okay." They made a turn, the smell of the fresh morning.  
  
Chiahru shivvered, it was getting colder by the days that they had left their well known kingdom. When a scared Tomoyo came to her, asking to find her best friend. To find Sakura, who was tooken from her. She smiled at the thought.  
  
"Kawaii..." She whispered lowly, so no one would hear her. But Tomoyo had and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"Chiharu, you're catching on hmm?"  
  
The horses made a right turn, where the street got darker. Creepilly, it sent chills down both girls' spines.  
  
"We're here... Already." Chiharu jumped off the horse. Tomoyo, having her fist clenched up to her heart. As if she was trying to hold it.  
  
"Are you ok, Tomoyo-Chan?"  
  
"Perfectly fine." Chiharu led the way. She pushed open the rotting wood door, of the brick pub. Tomoyo's face scrunched up, she stopped breathing from her nose. The stench was horrible.  
  
The lighting was dim, so low that it hurt her eyes to keep them open. Smoke over casted everything, men were sitting around tables, some with women sitting in their laps.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head sadly. Her eyes squinted, trying to follow Chiahru. They pushed through the maze of chairs and tables.  
  
Chiharu looked around. 'I know she's here.' She thought. 'She told me, whenever I needed anything else, she would always be here.' She saw a man bending over, trying to give a beautiful young woman a kiss.  
  
Chiharu recognized her right away.  
  
Her silky, sleek black hair framed her face perfectly. Her redish chesnut brown eyes, glowed freakily. Her skin, almost as pale as Tomoyo's, she looked like an angel that was rebelling against life.  
  
Her clothes consisted of, Baggy white pants, an embroided shirt with beads, that showed enough cleavage. It furlled out at the shoulders, her strongly built stomach showing visibly. She held a knife in her palm, her long skinny fingers grasped around it.  
  
Every second, she would be picking at her nails with the knife. Her ears were pierced, showing studs around the top of her ears. At the bottom, large hooped earrings shining silver.  
  
Her lips, a simple red colour. And from her frowning face, she was angered at the man before her.  
  
She gave him one glare, the man smiled drunkly. Tomoyo watched, very interested now getting used to the smell and the environment.  
  
"Come here baby, you know you want me. You look lonely, I can fill you with pleasu-" The mysterious women got up quickly from the chair, pushing it back with her leg. She stood up, not towering over him but about the same size. Her long nails painted a blood red. She put her hands under the man's collar, and brang him closer.  
  
"Sorry, I don't go for dogs." She pushed him back, he looked at her visbily pissed off.  
  
"O, you think that'll make me stay away from you. C'mon you know you want this." All three women, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Mei Ling laughed lightly and watched with disgust.  
  
"You heard me, now walk off and go play with your little prostitutes. I'm sure they'll be happy to play catch with you." She turned around, corssed her legs and sat in the chair.  
  
The man steamed, his fat self shaking from anger. He stomped away, almost as if he was too drunk to walk.  
  
Chiharu walked up confidently to Mei Ling. Tomoyo looked at the brave woman, she was a striking site.  
  
"Mei Ling?"   
  
The woman's head turned, and broke out into a sweet smile. "Chiahru." She said, Tomoyo able to read her lips. "Sit." She said simply.  
  
Tomoyo stood, her hands together down to her thighs hanging there. Chiharu sat down, smiling brightly. "Tomoyo, sit down." Tomoyo looked at the chair then Chiharu. She made her way to the chair.  
  
Mei Ling looked at the raven haired girl, jealous of her beauty, lightly jealous. "What brings you here?" She asked, placing her arms behind her head sitting back on the chair.  
  
"I need you to find some one for me this time. Actually, it's not for me. It's for Tomoyo, here." Mei Ling looked, she frowned.  
  
"O? Give me a description."  
  
Chiharu smiled. "Well, it's like this. How the story goes is, a woman was stolen and a man had taken her away with him."  
  
"Sounds like a loser." Mei Ling muttered.  
  
"Well, i'm not the one knowing the story very well. Please Tomoyo, explain to her the situation."  
  
Tomoyo looked up nervously. "My cousin, Sakura was taken from our kingdom by a man. This man had chocolate brown hair, amber coloured eyes, almost like yours. He was very tall, and played the piano very well."  
  
Mei Ling watched her intersted. Sounded like someone she knew. "Do you know his name?" She was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Yes. But also there was another man. He had blue hair, and crystal blue eyes. He wore glasses, and is a prince from what I know."  
  
"Mmmhmmm..."  
  
"Their names are, Eriol and Syaoran."  
  
At that moment, it seemed like an explosion just went off in the small pub.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Touya had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Somehow, when he was at the two crossings, he felt as if The Li Kingdom was the right path. Partly because his gut was telling him, and because he wouldn't of had a blind kid taking him to go and see the king. He felt pretty embarrassed at that remark.  
  
"So... How do you know the King of this Kingdom?"   
  
Takashi Yamazaki smiled evilly. "I told you, close relations. But I bet knowing anything about me is oddly lame. Could I ask you a few questions, so I may get to know you a bit better?" Takashi gave him a lop sided grin.  
  
Touya fround, but it quickly left his face. "Sure."  
  
"Okay...Now why did your sister run away?"  
  
"What does THAT have anything to do about me?!?!?!!??!"  
  
"Oh... Well I just thought it would-"  
  
"My name is Touya, I am a prince, my sister ran away, as you can see what I look like, and I do NOT tolerate idiot's asking me personal questions!"  
  
Takashi Yamazaki frowned, as if he was about to cry. "That tells me nothing..." He whined.  
  
Touya shook his head. "How did I get stuck with you?"  
  
"I followed you."  
  
"Why!?" Touya's glare was right in Takashi's face.  
  
"Ummm... I don't know. Just wanted to... Uh eh, err... Thought you needed help with that nervous look on your face." His body tensed up, he had just given himself away.  
  
"What nervous look on my face?! I thought YOU were blind! How the hell can you tell what my facial expression is!" Touya froze, a thought replacing his anger...Oh my gosh, you are a witch!"   
  
Takashi could've fallen to the ground in tears. This man was more of an idiot than he was! He didn't even know, Takashi wasn't blind.   
  
"What makes you think I have magic?" He asked, even more interested.  
  
"You say, you know the Li Kingdom. I hear the people related by blood...- He pulled Yamazaki in closer - Have magic." He whispered. "And if your blind, then how could you have seen my face!? Logical explanation..." He was actually afraid of this stragler.  
  
Takashi took this into consideration. "Hmm... You know if you get me aggrivated I will hurt you..." Touya gulped.  
  
"Just please help me find my sister. On the other hand..."  
  
Takashi didn't like the way his voice was going. "May be you could use your magic to find my sister, huh?! Then we can get rid of each other in no time." Touya gripped the reins of the horse tighter, his knuckles white.  
  
Takashi was the one with knocking knees. He had no magic! He lied... Again. May be there was some one trying to tell him, lying didn't get you any where. But he brushed it off, he had something more important to think about!  
  
"Ummm... I can't use my magic at this time." He managed to squeek out.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well..." He wasn't a good lier for nothing. "Knowing that I am blind, and very weak from following you using my magic, of course I would be drained! Now, if you can't see how flushed my face his - He tried to make his face a little red - and how tired my knees are -which were knocking because he was afraid - then you must be the one that is blind!" Oooo yea! He loved it when an idea popped up in his mind, even though he wished it came to him faster.  
  
"Fine. Then when are you going to be able to use it."  
  
"When I have regained my strength. But any ways, do you not see that castle before you at all?" He was thanking god their conversation was about to end.  
  
"O. Well I hope you can talk to that King for the time being." Touya's horse snorted, it's back hurting a bit from carrying him that whole time.  
  
The two men and the beast made their ways on the path. It lead to the front gates.  
  
A gaurd was there, as usual.  
  
"Who may you be? Leave now, this is no place for peasants." The ugly gaurd remarked, looking only at the poor clothing of Takashi's.  
  
The horse puffed, that man had just insulted it! Touya was the one to speak for all three of them.  
  
"I am Touya, of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Now if you would please step aside and let us through, I would very much appreciate it." He said it mannerly, or as much manners as he could put into that short phrase.  
  
"What business do you have here?!"  
  
Takashi took his turn in line. "If you cannot tell, I am a friend of the king. Now STEP ASIDE and LET US THROUGH." he said it in a stern voice. The gaurd looked him over, and let him pass with a sigh. If this poor commener was lying, but the king could have him be-headed with ease, if he was fibing.  
  
"You may pass..." He managed to say, with his lips in a straight line.  
  
Yamazaki smiled content, motioning for Touya to follow him in.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
IT WULDAH BEEN LONGER.... YEAS BUT IT WOULD TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE, NO?  
  
AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU GUYS! WOW!!!!!!!!! SO HMMMM.... IM THINKING NO MORE UNTIL I GET BOUT.... 145 REVIEWS???  
  
IS THAT FAIR? OOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMM GOOOOOOOOSH!!!  
  
WAS THE S+S PART OKAY? im not a mushu mushy person... I think u all can tell that N well... LOL I had all ma other best frends read it N they said it was GOOD N SCARY.. Abi didn't know WHAT to think.. but Lyssie-Chan said.. She knew I had it in meh... BLAH!  
N e wayz.,... The S+S will start to be WAY WAY more MUSHY! O yea... lol N dja! I wanted to have this chapter looooonger... but that would mean.. more waiting, so now the stories picking up pace right???  
  
im NOT having 2 Lemons! LOL... I can't have them getting... "into it" so quick.... So yea.. It'll cxome wen Syaoran is- Woops.. Not saying! Can't tell!  
  
THX 4 ALLLLL THOSE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
TELL ME HOW MY S+S MUSH WAS.... Good BAD WAT WERE YOU THINKING?!   
  
LOTS OF FEED BACK PLZ!   
  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
*R`*O`*C*`K*` *`S*`T*`E*`A*`D*`Y  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
  
REVIEWS = MOTIVATION 


	17. Chapter 17: Revealed

THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST  
  
Chapter 17: A HICKEY!? Sakura Larenway, has a nice ring to it? THE TRUTH, REVEALED TO TOMOYO! Who are, Syao and Eriol?  
  
By: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI-_-_-_-_-AKA---Sa/X\iNeM  
  
DiScLaImEr: I dO nOt OwN cCs BuT i Do OwN tHe StOrY lInE...  
  
HeLlO!!! wOw YoU gUyS rOcK!!! i OnLy ExPeCtEd ThIs StOrY tO rEaLlY hAvE 80 rEvIeWs... LoL! jUsT kEeP tHe ReViEwS cOmInG!!!   
  
iM sO hApPy! So, ReAd On!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A small, muffled giggle danced in the air, around the couple.   
  
"Syaoran, you know I would like something to eat." She murmured in his ear, while under him. He wouldn't allow her to get up. Their hands intertwined, Syaoran kissing her collar bone.  
  
"You know Kini, it's like all you think about is eating." She slapped him playfully. The two sat up in the bed, looking over at each other. Syaoran had somehow, lost his shirt.  
  
Sakura, still fully clothed.  
  
"Well, what do you want to eat?" Sakura crawled over to his large figure and hugged him around the waist as best she could. "Chicken noodle Soup sounds nice." Her face against his bare skin, gave her a tingly feeling. Syaoran looked down at her.  
  
"I'll be right back." He tried to get her to let go of him, Sakura smiling.  
  
She let go, reluctantly and he sat up, his hair a total mess. It stood on end, more than it usually did. "I'll be right back." He bent over to her and placed a soft kiss on her forhead.  
  
She whimpered quietly, as much as she wanted to eat something, she didn't want him to leave her. She saw him bend down, looking for something under the large bed.  
  
"What you looking for?"  
  
"My shirt, where did you throw it?" She giggled and looked down, her body still on the bed. She felt dizzy hanging upside down but saw him looking for it, visibly annoyed.  
  
She saw a white shirt right above Syaoran's head, it layed there sticking out like a sore thumb. How had Syaoran missed that!? She grabbed it and through it on him.  
  
"Aha! Found it." He remarked making Sakura laugh.  
  
She watched as his figure went through the door, the light from outside the room illuminated everything for a close 5 seconds. She scanned it quickly, noticing something.  
  
Jumping off the bed, she walked shakily over to it silently.  
  
Her fingers glided against the polished wood. She saw a chair and sat down on it. Her fingers feeling the ivory keys, she smiled.   
  
"It's a piano."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Syaoran ruffled his hair, trying to make it look tidy.   
  
It was morning, he guessed that they had the drapes keeping alot of sun from coming in the room. His head felt so light, he wanted to dance around and sing.  
  
Although, he didn't want to make a fool of himself, this early in the morning. Making his way down the hall, he peered just for pre-caution. He wasn't in the mood to see, or talk to his mother. He knew, it would be about that ball and finding a woman.  
  
But he found one, or at least he thought he did. But that thought left his mind as he was making his way down to the kitchen.  
  
He walked down a set of stone stairs, leading him lower and lower. The noise of his walking echoed off the walls, it was also very cool down there.  
  
Syaoran saw the door to the kitchen. Placing a strong hand on the handle, he pulled back and the sweet aroma of food filled his nostrils.  
  
A lot of the cooks, and maids were wide awake, prancing about taking salt and pepper and dashing it into their stews.  
  
One of the maid's bumped into him, and gasped.  
  
"Oh! You're highness, I am so sorry. Please forgive me!" She curtsyed to the floor, as the others started to notice who had just entered their kitchen.  
  
Everyone began to bow down, or curtsy. Syaoran growled.  
  
"Please get up." He announced. "I need some soup." A girl, with glasses and brown hair came running his way.  
  
"What kind of soup would you like, your greatness?"  
  
All that praising was getting annoying, how could someone keep repeating those words over and over and not get irritated!?  
  
"Chicken soup." The girl smiled and nodded her head.  
  
They made their ways through the amount of people doing their daily routines. They had some energy in the morning!  
  
They stopped infront of a pot full of soup. "Pass me a bowl please!" A boy came running to her. He was holding a fine china coloured white with blue drawings made out of ink.  
  
"Here Naoko." And the boy rushed off.  
  
"Here your highness, I hope you enjoy it. But -The question was nagging at her- Never mind it is not of my business."  
  
Syaoran brang his hand up, signaling it was fine. "Please ask, I don't mind at all."  
  
"Why didn't you wait a few more hours, instead you came down here. You should've asked a maid, they would of been glad to help  
you!"  
  
He smiled. "I prefer to walk than ask others to do my bidding. Thank you very much for this, it is greatly appreciated." He smiled at her and walked off.  
  
Sneaking silently, he made his way back to where his flower was.  
  
He opened the door a crack, and Sakura froze, her body tensed up and he heard a word escape her lips. "Hoeee..." He grinned.  
  
"Sakura, it's only me."   
  
She turned her head, and he saw those eyes. The ones he fell in love with the first time he saw them. "What are you doing?"  
  
He asked while placing the soup on the table and opening the drapes. The light flowing in to the room like a river into an ocean.  
  
"I saw this piano, and remembered you promised you would teach me how to play it." He smiled and walked over to her.  
  
He put his arms around her small form, Sakura blushing at his touch. He picked her up, hearing her laugh at him. Walking with Sakura in his arms, he threw her on the bed.  
  
"I'll teach you, after you eat your soup. Your still weak, how did you get to the piano?"  
  
"Ooo... I umm... Practically crawled." He frowned at her, worried.  
  
"You should've stayed in the bed. Any ways, here's the soup." He grabbed it and sat down infront of her.  
  
"Syaoran... I can feed myself." She said, in a stern voice.  
  
He shook his head and caressed her face. "Nah, I want to feed you." She smiled and Syaoran fed her like she was a baby.   
  
He blowed on the soup in the spoon, not wanting to burn her. She ate it happily, while sitting right infront of him.  
  
The soup disapeared just as fast as Syaoran had brought it. "You were hungry."  
  
"I told you."  
  
"You feeling okay?" He asked, somehow he always seemed slightly worried about her.  
  
"Fine! Now, teach me how to play it."  
  
He moved in and kissed her lips softly. Sakura wanted to bring him in closer but he pulled back.  
  
"Remember when we first met, you fell into the room I was staying in?"  
  
She nodded her head. "I know, i'm very clumsy."  
  
"Well if it wasn't for your clumsyness, we wouldn't have met the way we did. I was making a song-"  
  
"When We Meet, that's what you called it, right?"   
  
He smiled lovingly at her. "Yes. And I couldn't get the notes, and you helped me. I was wondering, since you aren't in condition to move yourself- she frowned- i'll play it for you." Her smile appeared again.  
  
"I'd love to hear it." He swept her up into his arms again, and placed her on the seat. She sat next to him, her head placed down on his shoulder. She hugged him tightly, while he played.  
  
The meoldy was so soft, and sad. His hands glided across those keys quickly, pressing each one down to make a harmony happen between two or more notes. Sakura sighed, loving to hear him play.   
  
The song began to pick up the pace, but still very slow. It became enchanting, and seductive to her ears. She kissed his neck, making him flinch on a key.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered.  
  
He smiled at her. His amber eyes looking over her face. His hands came up to cup her face and Sakura moved in closer on him. She sat in his lap, facing him. Their eyes just looking over one another.  
  
"It's okay, I still haven't figured out how I want that part to be." Her fingers made their ways into his hair and his hands down her back, through the shirt she was wearing.  
  
Her hands made their ways down to his waist, where his shirt was. She placed her fingers and pulled it up, again revealing that amazing body.   
  
Her hands massaged his chest and he seized her lips. She moaned and kissed him back, with the emotions she was feeling. But, not knowing what kind of emotions they were. Lust, or love?  
  
Syaoran's hand made to her shoulder, and slowly he began to take her shirt off when a knock was heard at the door. Quickly Sakura got off him, and Syaoran placed her on the bed. She covered herself up, feeling lonely but adrenalin at the same time. He fixed his hair, and pulled his shirt on, halfly.  
  
Clearing his throat, he opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" He closed the door, noticing that it was a maid, and knowing the maids they would call him their highness. Or anything else that would give himself away to Sakura.   
  
"Your highness, The Queen has requested that you come and have a chat with her." The woman noticed that his hair was on end, and a hickey on his neck. She smiled brightly.  
  
"I w-will see her." Why was she smiling like that at him?! He moved away from the maid and went back inside the room. The elderly woman saw Sakura in his bed, eyeing Syaoran who came walking in.   
  
She walked away, giggling menacingly.  
  
"Kawaii..." She whispered.  
  
(A/N SEEMS LIKE EVERYONE DOES THAT LATELY... LOL! )  
  
Syaoran walked in, his hands behind his head.   
  
"What's wrong, Syao?" Sakura asked, hidden from the bed covers.  
  
"My moth- The Queen would like to have a 'chat' with me." She looked at him, her head tilted to the side.  
  
"Why did you change what you were about to say? You started off with my moth..."  
  
"It's nothing Sakura. Remember, if someone asks you for your name, tell them it's Ying Fa. I don't want people calling you by your real name, Sakura. Ok?" He tried to sway the conversation.  
  
"Okay. So then, your leaving me?" She said it softly, and sadly.  
  
Syaoran turned to look at her. "I'll be right back. And any ways, your looking alot better than before."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Healthier, I ment."   
  
She smiled. "I know, I feel alot better too! So, comming back soon? But if you leave, there's no one here to keep me company."  
  
"I'll get Eriol to come for you, alright?"  
  
"Eriol, that guy with the sexy blue eyes, and that dreamy blue hair?" She said it seductivly, making Syaoran frown deeply.  
  
"On second thought, may be i'll just get some one else..." Jealously threatened to bring his temper back.  
  
She broke out laughing. His face twisted from her outbreak. "Why you laughing at me now?!"  
  
"Because, you get jealous so easily."  
  
"Well, I never said I didn't have a thing for your cousin, Tomoyo. Did you see the legs on that fine woman?!"  
  
This time Sakura frowned.  
  
"Two can play at that game, Kini. Listen, you're cousin is pretty and all, but I think i'll pass her over to Eriol, as I noticed those looks he was giving her." He said, while scavaging through his mounds of clothes.  
  
"Aren't they just perfect for each other?" She smiled, both of them getting some evil smile. "You thinking what i'm thinking."  
  
"May be..." Syaoran whispered. But then that idea left his mind, it was impossible. He had to stop acting like it was okay for him to lie to her and tell her, he was a pianist! He wasn't! And what good came from it all? Nothing. If he had only told her in the beginning, I'm a King Sakura, then maybe... Just maybe they could have a chance!  
  
"Sakura, we can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" She protested, the idea still not coming to her.  
  
"Because, i'm a pianist and finding out that were... You know, would be a disgrace! I'm not worthy to have your hand, as i'm sure there is a prince, who is worth your time that would love to have you." He looked away.  
  
Sakura, got up from her place and walked to him. Although shorter than he was, she seemed to tower over him now.  
  
She took his face in her hands. "Syaoran, my family will accept the fact that, I want you. I won't marry any one, we can always be together in secret."  
  
Syaoran pulled away. "Sakura, we can't do that. Remember, I promised you I would take you back by the end of this week, it is Monday now. You have 5 days left in this place. There's just something that's nagging me at the moment."  
  
"What's bothering you then?"  
  
"I have to leave." And he made his exit, leaving a puzzled Sakura behind him.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Syaoran felt annoyed. His mother HAD to call him when he was with his flower. How could such a little lie make him feel guitly, but the same afraid? He was afraid Sakura would over-react or leave him if he told her. But letting her know was out of the question. He wanted to stay on her good side, but then again this was Sakura.  
  
"She's understanding." He whispered to himself while walking down the lonely hall way to his mother. A scenario of ideas played in his mind. One was Sakura forgiving him and understanding why he lied. But, Why hadn't he just told her from the beginning?! Would it of made matters worse, or more bearable?  
  
"Damn..." A slight wind rushed through the window above him, a lone cherry blossom came twirrling in from no where, just how Sakura had come, out of no where. Syaoran opened his hand to catch it, the light from the sun outside made the pink colour glisten. But for some reason he wasn't able to hold the flower, to keep it from slipping away... Was this a sign of something much greater and far worse than what is now?  
  
He peeked around the corner and saw his mother, looking strong with her piercing amber eyes. Just like Syaoran's, except they had a different look to them. She was standing at the window looking out at the garden, seeing the gardeners taking care of everything. She had a small, yet sad smile at the corner of her lips.   
  
"Syaoran, please come over here." He looked at her oddly, she seemed very relaxed.  
  
'Unusual.' He thought. "Yes mother, you called on me?"  
  
She turned to look at him and for the first time, Syaoran could see how old she really was. She looked worn out and tired. Her eyes showing great wisdom and much pain. They lacked the brightness Syaoran remembered they had.   
  
"I know how much you hate talking about this, but the ball is being held in 5 days from now. I know this puts alot of pressure on you my son, but please do understand."  
  
"Understand what?" He wasn't thinking straight.   
  
"Do you remember when your father died, Syaoran?" Her voice shaking. He nodded sadly. "Do you remember how everything was? You're father and I took on the jobs of taking care of this Kingdom, you and your sisters. After he had- tears glistened at the corner of her eyes- Passed away from us, Syaoran." Her voice stopped and she brang an unsteady hand up to her forhead.   
  
"Mother, please don't cry." Syaoran took a step forward to comfort her, he knew the pain. What it was like to lose someone so close to you. It was like being stabbed repeatedly in the heart with a dagger. That dagger never faultered and it always came back. Always coming back down and thrusting inself into your soul.   
  
She motioned for him to stay where he was. "I had to take on all the jobs." Her voice more steady and strong now. "It was too over whelming. I want you to find a beautiful, yet smart and caring young woman to be your Queen. I just hope this is the best way, Xio Lang. You were always too stubborn to go and find one of your own. Always driving them off." Syaoran's eyes wdie in shock. "You thought I didn't know about you acting so cold to them? I do remember once of you and Eriol, using your magic on a poor girl."   
  
He looked away. "I didn't like her."  
  
"As same with I." Her face lightened and she smiled.   
  
"I was the more mischevious one, your father and I were both stubborn. I don't blame you for being the way you are. Time will tell, I would think is one of your many motto's?"   
  
He chuckled.   
  
"When you go to this ball, you are required to at least talk with some of them, keep a few in mind, please Xio Lang?" She was smiling and so was Syaoran.  
  
"Yes mother, I will." And he turned to leave, he wanted to get Sakura outside to walk around a bit. She was probably restless. A small laugh escaped from inside him.  
  
"Umm... Xio Lang." Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face his mother.  
  
"What is that red thing on your neck?"   
  
Syaoran broke out into a cold sweat. His amber eyes darting from his mother to the window to the door. He knew it was a hickey Sakura had given him!  
"It's a... Mosquito bite!" And he dashed out of the room before his mother could have any questions for him.  
  
"Mosquito bite..." She muttered. She took one last glance outside and noticed "It's too cold out for mosquito's!" She turned her head but Syaoran had already left, not a moment to late.  
  
(A/N Buwahahahahaa!!!)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Fujitaka awoke to the smell of the nearing afternoon. His eyes hurt to the brightness of the room in the Larenway Kingdom, which they had so kindly offered him.  
  
He smiled, today he would ask Larance if he wouldn't mind starting the trip back to the Kinomoto Kingdom. That boy, he knew was overly excited. He closed his eyes imagining the look on Sakura's face.  
  
"Priceless..."  
  
He went to place on a new robe and made his way down the staircase. He walked down noticing the place was in a huge rush.  
  
Nakuru came hurtling by and smiling at him. He stopped her before she had a chance to run.  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"Were having breakfast!" She grabbed his arm taking him to the room where breakfast was usually served.   
  
Fujitaka could see the large, wooden table. It was gleaming from the sun coming through a large window. He smiled seeing all the morning fresh faces of his friends, and soon to be 'relatives.'  
  
Larance spoke up first. "Good morning Fujitaka!" The boys light azure eyes shining.   
  
"We have some business to take care of, don't we?" His father spoke and Fujitaka came to sit down near him.   
  
"About your daughter, Sakura Kinomoto. We were wondering if you wouldn't mind, that is taking my eager son to see her. Getting acustomed to each other before the wedding is due." Fujitaka nodded.  
  
"There are no other princes, kings, lords ect wanting her hand? And your positive she'll still remember me?" The 2 older men looked quizzicly at Larance.  
  
"Larance, just calm down." Fujitaka smiled. "It would be a grand idea to take Larance back to my Kingdom with me today. We should be arriving by late Wednesday, or early Thrusday morning."  
  
"The it's settled! Our Kingdoms' unions will be even closer with the wedding of my son, to your beautiful daughter, Sakura Larenway!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu stepped back from the beautiful women. She had picked up an old wooden table and smacked it on the ground. Tomoyo looked down seeing a lone, broken piece on the ground before her. For some reason, it pained her to look at it.  
  
She directed her attention back to the troubled women. The lady known as Mei Ling stood with her fists clenched. Tomoyo breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down from mei Ling's sudden outburst.  
  
"Please Meiling, what's wrong?" She pleaded.  
  
"I know Syaoran and Eriol very well. What did they tell you when they kidnapped your cousin, Sakura." She turned her ruby eyes to glare with in Romoyo's blue and purple gems.  
  
"They told me nothing. But I know they wouldn't hurt her!" She didn't know why she was yelling.  
  
"How do YOU know they wouldn't, if you know NOTHING about them? A tad of icyness in her voice.  
  
"Because Syaoran cares for her!" Tomoyo's pools welled up and she looked away, Chiharu's mouth gaping and Meiling's face in a twisted scowel.  
  
"Tell me, what did he tell you about himself?" It seemed like this conversation was solemnly based on Syaoran and Sakura, not Eriol. She had questioned after a moment of silence between the three.  
  
"He's a Royal Pianist and Eriol is a Prince who was seeking Sakura's hand in mirrage." The last part about Eriol causing her voice to squeek.  
  
A large smirk danced it's way to Meiling's lips. "Firstly you have everything backwards", harshly she began. "Eriol is the actual Pianist of the Li Kingdom who taught Syaoran how to play. And if Syaoran cared so much for this cousin of yours," she began mockingly. "He would've taken her hand in mirrage already, he wouldn't be lying now, would he?"  
  
"What are you getting to?" Chiharu finally spoke up, noticing Tomoyo was looking at Meiling with pained eyes.   
  
"Syaoran is a king, The King Of The Li Kingdom."   
  
A gasp escaped both of the girls' mouths. Tomoyo began to step away from meiling. "He lied, they both did..." She murmured.   
  
An image flashed by her mind, that dream she had long ago when Sakura was still near her. Suddenly that lone piece of wood reminded Tomoyo of her cousin, when she found out that both men had been lying to her and Tomoyo from the beginning.   
  
"Sakura..."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
HELLO!!! WAS IT LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS? WOULD'VE BEEN LONGER, BUT IM JUST SO SICK AND I'VE HURT MY ARM. IM STILL GOING TO WRITE, BUT THE CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING A SLIGHT BIT SLOWER... SO SORRY!!!  
  
NOW, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE. :D MAY BE THE FACT THAT SAKURA HAS A NEW LAST NAME! BUWAHAHAHA!  
  
AND YEAS, I LOVE TO TORTURE POOR OLD SYAORAN, WOW A HICKEY NO?  
  
NOW ITS TIME TO THANK ALL OF LAST CHAPTERS REVIEWERS!  
  
Megami No Hikari- HELLO! YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON TO REVIEW... EHEEHEH! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! IT'S KAWAII, NE? LOL  
  
YiNgFa-FuIsO- I THINK YOUR A NEW REVIEWER! WOW! THANKS FOR COMING AND READING THIS! IS THIS UPDATING A.S.A.P??? CUZ IM NOT SO SURE.. TOOK ME HOW LONG?! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!  
  
Sakura Li 2389- HERE'S YOU NEW CHAPPIE! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS! O I WENT 2 UR FAVZ LIST AN I SAW THIS STORY,CALLED Will Of My Heart EHEHEH! ITZ KOOL!!!  
  
dgdfg- HELLO! like tha name... HAVE ANY MEANING? LOL, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! YEA... THE S+S PART LAST CHAPTER WAS SCARY NE?   
  
Sea Shell 5.0 *^-^*- HEY!!! HOW YOU DOING? YOU KNOW YOU REVIEW WEN U SENT ME THAT EMAIL SAYING YOUR SORRY... I STILL dont GET IT, THE REVIEW LOOKED FINE TO ME.. EHEHE! THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS COMING BACK TO REVIEW!  
  
sweetliliacblossom- HELLO!!! I THINK YOUR ONE OF THOSE PPL THAT HAVE REVEWED BOTH OF MY STORIES...NO? I THINK SO, WOW!!! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!  
  
Cherry Blossom- THANK YOU THANK YOU 4 THA REVIEWS!!! WOW... IM SO TOUCHED! EHEHE  
  
Rebecca- OOOOOoooOOOOOO!!! YOU LUV IT? WOW! *-*SHAKES YOUR HAND*-* THANK YOU!  
  
summerheat- HEY MEL! EHEHE... YEA I DID SPEND A BIT TOO MUCH TIME ON TOMOYO AN CHIHARU... I HOPE THE LIL PART I HAVE IN THIS WASNT TOO LONG..LOL AN YAY! YOU DID NOTICE I WAS HALF DYING WRITING THAT S+S SCENE!!! THANK YOU!!! O YEAS.. N UR OBSERVATIONS TO.... BUWAAHHAAH... wat can I say? THANK YOU!!!  
  
Son Sunami- HELLO! I WAS DYING TO ASK YOU THIS QUESTION... HOW WAS IT... scary? You found last chappie scary.. eheheh! CAN YOU TELL ME WHY, PLZ??? THANKS!!!!   
  
ying_fa- SAKU GETS HURT AGAIN.... O YEA!!! BIG ONE THIS TIME.... SEPT I CANT TELL U GUYS CUZ THEN ULL FIGURE IT OUT... N THEN THE LEMON... THEN... :| N E WAYZ... THANK YOU 4 THA REVIEW!!!!!  
  
bunny459- I. AM. GOING. TO. HURT. YOU. YOU MADE ME WAIT! BUWAHAHHAA.... IM JUST JOKING BUT IS IT UP NOW? IMMA GO CHEK! JA JA JA!!! THANX 4 ALL THOSE REVIEWS!!! *-*SMILEZ*-* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MORE S+S LIKE THAT, OR KOOL DOWN ON IT?  
  
d- HELLO d! LIKE DA NAME.. EHEHEH! MORE S+S EHH??? I CANT WAIT TO GET TO THE PART.... WHERE U KNW... ACTUALLY WAIT YOU GUYS DONT NOE.. C THIS IS WAT I AHTE! DONT WANA GIVE NOTN AWAY THO...EHEEHEHEH! THANK YOU SO MUCH... d... KAWAII NAME! eheheh  
  
June- I LOVED YOU REVIEW! IT WAS SO NICE, SWEET N LONG. JA NOE WAT? IF JA WANT A E+T LEMON, I JUST MITE DO IT BUT IT ALL DEPENDS ON WHERE THEY END UP, OKAY? THANK YOU SO MUCH 4 YOUR REVIEWS!!! AN CUMIN BAACK! :D  
  
StarLite- MY FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! WOWOWOWOWOW! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!!  
  
well, hope i didnt miss no buddie! now i have to go cuz.... MY GRAMMIE PARENTS ARE HERE TO TAKE CARE OF MOI!!! WOW... SO FLATTERED....  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS, N DO PLEASE REVIEW, THEY MAKE ME SMILE, EVERYTIME.  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
*R`*O`*C*`K*` *`S*`T*`E*`A*`D*`Y  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
  
REVIEWS = MOTIVATION 


	18. Chapter: Let The problems Pour In

Title: THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST  
Chapter: Let The roblems Pour In  
Author: THE CANADIAN GAKI aka SaMiNeM  
  
DiScLaImEr: I dO nOt OwN cCs BuT i Do OwN tHe StOrY lInE...  
  
I lOvE aLl Of yOu GuYs! LoOk At AlL mY rEvIeWs!!! *-*HUGS EVERYONE*-*  
  
Im ReAlLy SoRrY fOr TaKiNg So LoNg BuT DAM SKOOL!!!   
  
ILL TRY NOT TO TAKE SO LONG! SO.. READ...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The two males and the stallion stopped nervously infront of a pair of Oak Doors. The premises of the castle grounds were striking.  
  
Large Apple tree's placed around the main pathway to the front. The floor they stood on was made of Cobblestones, and all around them was slowly fading green grass. Autumn was coming soon, and a cool breeze passed through every one with a shivver. Pedals of wasting flowers circled around their heads and bodies, falling coldly to the floor.   
  
The castle was made of grey brick, each with a coarse finish. Touya's ears heard the sound of coming feet and he saw a boy about the age of Sakura rush by. His messy ginger hair covering his eyes, momentarilly. His hands were making they're way to Touya's horses reins.  
  
"Wait DON'T!" He hollered while having his arm outstretched trying to stop the boy who was going to startle his horse. And as if on cue, it did. It lifted itself on it's hind legs while heaving breath's of anger. The poor boy with ginger hair felt his feet leave the ground. Yamazaki's eyes were huge.  
  
The whole scene happened too quickly. Touya tried to grab, but the horse steped back still on it's back legs.By now the boy was screaming bloody murder, his arm was wrapped painfully in the leather reins.  
  
An idea came to Touya quickly. "Yamazaki, use your magic to calm my horse!" Yamazaki's blood froze cold. He stammered. "I-I told you, I c-can't now."  
  
Touya stared harder and hollered. "NOW BAKA!" The horse pounded down on the ground fiercly, as if he was trying to yank the boy's arm right out of it's socket.  
  
Yamazaki took a tiny, cautious step forward to the frightened horse, it screamed.   
  
'Oie, i'm an imbicile! What the heck do I do now? Grab it?!' He thought rapidly.  
  
Back to the front gates, the gaurding soldier noticed all the commotion and began running to the scene. "What the hell is this! Who's horse?!"  
  
Yamazaki glared at the man, feeling like he wanted to let out all his anger at him at once. 'I can do this, just think of a plan..." An idea came to his mind. 'Horses, apple trees...' He smiled evilly.  
  
(A/N NO HE WON'T HIT THE HORSE WITH AN APPLE TREE... Bit it WOULD be F-U-N-N-Y!)  
  
He ran over to a nearby apple tree, while Touya was arguing with the soldier, and the boy was screaming "Help!"  
  
Yamazaki jumped as high as he could trying to reach a bright, red apple. It was no use he was too short. 'Crap, if only I had magic may be this would be a lot easier...' He thought to himself.  
  
He looked back at Touya with scared dark eyes. The boy with ginger hair was all red in the face, his arm turning purple!   
  
And Yamazaki did the only thing he could think of. He threw a tantrum.  
  
"DAMN APPLE TREE! DAMN LIES! DAMN-" He kicked and punched with all his strength, and felt something whack his head hard.  
  
(Facial Expression) ---- o.O "There is a god!" He yelled happily and snatched the apple. ^__^  
  
Passing the fighting gaurd and enraged Touya, running over to the horse and the boy. He placed a shaking outstretched hand before the horse.   
  
The noise of screaming and yelling was replaced with three sigh's of relief, a happily munching horse and a shaken Yamazaki.   
  
He opened his eyes slowly, almost afraid of seeing a severed arm on the ground, and Touya's red face. But instead, he saw a calm horse, a boy rubbing his arm and holding his head, and the gaurd and Touya shaking hands.  
  
"What, just happened here?"  
  
The gaurd told the boy with ginger hair and steel blue eyes to take the horse to the stall. Touya answered his question.   
  
"Nothing, you just saved that kid's arm. Now please, can we get on with asking the King for permission to search his Kingdom?"  
  
The gaurd happily opened the door for the two males and they made their ways inside. A sigh of relief left Yamazaki's lips, but soon was taken back. He had to talk to the King...  
  
They were escorted by a door man who asked questions before he moved.   
  
"Where shall I take you both?" He asked in an odd accent.  
  
"To The King." Touya answered, already getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"Very well, please follow me." The door man began to power walk and it took long walking strides for Yamazaki to keep up. He sighed deeply, awaiting the arms he knew he would be feeling around his neck.  
  
A strong and loud voice pierced the air. "Sterling! You've come back!!!" The first thing Yamazaki noticed was Touya's face twist.  
  
Yamazaki shot Touya a i'll_tell_you_later look. He felt his feet leave the ground, his upper body compress and the air knocked out of his chest. "Hi, King Yamamoto-" He gasped for air.   
  
"Oh, dear boy my fault. Didn't mean to squeeze you so hard, where have you been? My daughter has been waiting..." He stuck out a finger putting down Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki frowned. "I did tell her that I would try and make things work. But please, your highness you must let me have one last favour. I'll take your daughter for a stroll one day, or anything. But this is something of an importance to me, and my dear friend Touya."   
  
Yamazaki had almost lost his head a long while ago, in this very kingdom. He had been stealing food and money, and the King's daughter, had set eyes on him and fell in a trance. She had forced her father not to kill Yamazaki, even though she didn't know who he was.  
  
*-*FLASH BACK*-*  
  
"He's going to be hanged!" A whisper danced through the air.  
  
"Serve's him right for trying to take money! Darn brat!" A man's voice muttered to another.   
  
A whole crowed was set afront gazing at a site. A boy with dark hair and dark eyes was standing nervously, he had a rope around his neck, at the moment he was still alive and his feet touching the ground.  
  
Nervous grunts escaped his mouth. 'Ahh! I swear I won't ever lie again! Just someone please get me out of this mess!!! I promise I won't ever lie again!' He thought rapidly. Sobbs choking him.  
  
As if his prayers were answered, a girl with long red hair and blue eyes shrieked. Yamazaki had heard her voice faintly. "Father, you can't kill the boy!"   
  
Yamazaki watched the girl, she was protecting him! May be this was the angel sent to save him?   
  
"He stole dear child. Please just close your eyes and go to your mother." A king, Yamazaki knew, Sitting on his golden throne and jewels hanging from his neck. His fingers itching to rip them from his body.  
  
The heat of the dry summer day was getting to Yamazaki, if he wasn't going to be hanged he would die of dehydration. He looked up sadly. fear written all across his face. He met that girl's eyes, from the looks of them they were sad.  
  
His eyes squinted, he could see her mouthing something.  
  
'I w-will save you, o-only because your c-c-c-cute." He felt nervous sweat drip off his nose, as he read the girls lips carefully.  
  
"Father, if you kill him I will never talk to you ever again!" And she threw a fit on the ground. Banging her small fists.  
  
Yamazaki looked at her akwardness of *saving* him. 'How is crying going to save me?!' The king looked down at her, annoyed.  
  
"Selioa get up now."  
  
She kept crying.   
  
"Selioa..." His voice getting angry.  
  
She kept throwing her fit. Yelling like a mad women. "I hate you! I hate you!"  
  
Yamazaki's eyes darted from right to left and he met the king's eyes. The crowed started to become restless. "Kill him! Kill him!" They chanted.  
  
The king's eyes melted and a small smile made it to his lips. He walked over calmly to the boy and looked him over. Whispering harshly-"Only for Selioa." The rope let go of his neck and Yamazaki felt like he could kiss the man.  
  
Selioa came running over, from the looks of it she was't much younger than Yamazaki, being 10 at the time. She was around the age of 8. She smiled, her blue glaciers twinkling.  
  
"Thank you Selioa."   
  
"What is your name?" She asked in a sing song voice.  
  
"Sterling." He beat himself mentally. 'I swear to you god, I will NEVER lie again!'  
  
(A/N SO MANY PROMISES, THA DUDE CANT KEEP!)  
  
The friendship between the two grew more and more over the years, as same with the King. Yamzaki felt like this was his home, because he hadn't had one. There was no place that he could stay and call it his own.  
  
Selioa grew more attachted, until Yamazaki grew to the age of 13.   
  
"Sterling, where are you going? You promised me you would marry me!" Tears forming at the edges of her eyes.  
  
"I did, but promises are ment to be broken. Look Selioa I thank you a million for saving me three years ago, but I have to find myself. I feel safe and enclosed here, without even knowing who I really am. Tell your father I will return one day to have your hand in mirrage, if I can."  
*-*END OF FLASHBACK*-*  
"My daughter is of no importance to you, Sterling?!"   
  
"I never said that." Yamazaki hated where all his lies took him. "She saved my life and I am in great debt to her, But I wouldn't be the best choice for her, and you know it."  
  
The king smiled. "You have some sense my boy!" He whacked his back hard.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sakura looked at the pillow infront of her eyes blankly. "Wow..." She muttered. "I feel so alone without Syaoran around me..."   
  
A strange feeling was sweeping through Sakura. She felt as if she wasn't complete without him, like he was the other half of her. But it seemed so vauge. How could she feel such feelings for someone she barely knew? She just... Let him kiss her. And even being as lost as she was, there seemed something that was bothering Syaoran. It looked like he was hiding something, something very important. She wondered if she should tell him ask him about it. But she couldn't do it. He might become distant from her. And yet, that felt like the most horrible thing possible.   
  
She closed her eyes once again, trying to remember it as it had been. Before she had met Syaoran, the mysterious pianist. The one that came into her world and stole her heart with his music, the way he ran his fingers over those keys. The way he put so much emotion into what he played. That fine body, and beautifully chisled face. Did he work out? She'd never heard of a pianist with a great body, being able to fight and posses... Magic.  
  
She knew he had it, she'd seen him use it when she had colapsed. She wasn't toally out, she remembered the feeling of his heart beating against her body. His breath on her neck, slowly it was giving her chills. The way he just threw his arm up and a fire appeared automatically in the fire place. She saw what Eriol had done too, that scared her. Seeing two of him, and she knew she had seen him somewhere.  
  
Feeling those deep, azure eyes. The way they looked at her, they seemed familiar. She grumbled, she was going crazy.  
  
But when Syaoran entered her life, it took a large twist in only the two days she had known him. Only 2 days... And already she remembered, those Amber eyes had a hold on her. They seemed so full of secrets, and emotion. She couldn't believe it. She had given in to a pianist, but not to any prince, or lord. None of them could charm her with their smiles, they're money, none of them could play music.  
  
Sakura's eyes softened. A small laugh left her lips. The secret to her heart was music, he had won her over that way.   
  
She heard the door open and amber eyes pierced the darkness. She smiled at him, knowing he was smiling at her. All her thoughts were drowned and her breathing quickened, she felt him brush his lips against hers.  
  
"Hey Kini, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming outside with me. I know your probably restless." He caressed her hand.  
  
She smiled. "Yea, i'm getting annoyed lying on this bed. I couldn't help but notice that i'm in your room." She smiled seeing him blush.  
  
"Closet one?" He added shyly.   
  
"It doesn't matter. But Syaoran how are we going to get out of this room without anyone seeing us?" She asked, but having a strange feeling she knew the answer.  
  
Syaoran frowned. "Sakura I have to talk to you about something." He took a deep breath. "Remember way back when in your castle, on that day that I snatched you from the room? Remember you saw Eriol and I there, we were using-"  
  
"Magic." She finished off for him.  
  
"Yea, that. Listen i'm sorry that I never told you, but you unsderstand I couldn't."  
  
She smiled. "Of course. And anyways I've seen you also use it when I was supossably knocked out, I wasn't you know. I saw you turn on that fire with a motion of your arm. And Eriol too!"  
  
Syaoran cringed. "Eriol?"  
  
"You didn't know?" She asked innocently. "He left me alone for about, 10 minutes with a magical side of himself. I think that's what it was because I wasn't so sure..."  
  
Syaoran's face showed a deep frown. "I told him to never leave you alone..."  
  
Sakura giggled. "I'm not a kid, and anyways the other Eriol was really nice. I tried to talk to him."  
  
Syaoran looked at her oddly. "Talk to him? About?"  
  
"About how it was possible that Eriol could have done that, about why I was in this room, he told me it was yours." She smiled. "And mostly about you."  
  
He looked at her nervously. "Really? W-what did he tell you?" He was afraid the other side of Eriol had ratted him out to her.  
  
"He told me how he taught you how to play the piano. But he was having alot of trouble, because he kept saying other things too. As if he was communicating with another person." She looked up at Syaoran, the thought sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Well, never mind it all. Let's get you out of this room."  
  
"Your room." He blushed again at her remark.  
  
"Yea, my room..."  
  
He carefully held her in his arms lifting her head close to his chest, where Sakura could hear every heart beat. She snuggled closer and Syaoran took a blanket just incase she got cold. He told her to hold on tight, and he snapped his fingers. Sakura, closed her eyes tightly, afraid.  
  
The feeling was as if there was a strong wind pounding at her body and the sound of whispers around her. She didn't dare open her eyes. Her hands clutching tighter to Syaoran.  
  
When as soon as it began, the whispering faded and the wind died down.  
  
She felt Syaoran slowly place her down and let her walk. She opened her forest gems and looked at the amazing scenery.   
  
Fallen cherry blossoms whizzed through the air as if in a sechronized dance. White and pink Peony flowers dangled over rocks where they were losing their pedals. Weeping Willows hung over and their branches swayed in the wind, the breeze that played with their hair. Orange, red and yellow leaves also covered the ground, creating a beatiful scene around a water fountain. It was stationed right in the middle, with a very large base made of concrete. It went out at least a meter so people could sit on it. Sakura skipped over and looked into the fountain. Seeing small fish swimming happily in the water while water lillie's hid some of them from sight.  
  
"Wow Syaoran, where are we?" Sakura asked excitedly. Amazed at all the bright colours of the nearing Autumn.  
  
"My second favourite place that I did say I wouldn't tell any one... The Garden." He grinned.   
  
"It's truly magnificent." She smiled largly. Syaoran walked behind her placing the balnket around her and he masaged her shoulders. Slowly putting a grip on her body and bringing her back so they were close. She smelled like sweet strawberry's and Syaoran felt dazed.  
  
"Look at the sky and just watch." She did as told.   
  
A giggled left her lips as Syaoran was leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Each one was slow and made her feel ticklish. Her body tensed and slowly she melted feeling his breath, it was hot and it sent chills down her spine.   
  
The scenery of where she was looking was breathtaking. It seemed as if they were on a huge hill, almost like a mountain looking over at other mountains, each with snow on their peaks. The sun was slowly turning an orange red colour, meaning the nearing of the end of the day. An ocean, large, blue and never ending had made the scenery look perfect with all the swirrled clouds. But how was this possible? They weren't near an ocean... Or any mountains...  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
He stopped and they looked at each other, Sakura's expression confused. "Why is there an ocean and mountains surrounding this kingdom?"  
  
"We're no where near the kingdom Sakura." Her eyes opened largly and she felt breathless. "I kind of... Took us somewhere else where we could do whatever we wanted to. No one know's where I am, and it's usually the center of my music, i get every thing from here." He smiled goofily and Sakura laughed.  
  
"But how can the sun be setting, if it was only rising in the kingdom? Unless..."  
  
He grinned again. "You guessed it, we're in another hemisphere... Another part of the world."  
  
Sakura suddenly felt more home sick then ever and a tear made it's way down from her eye, reaching her chin where Syaoran wiped it off. Slowly he took her head in his hands, cupping her face. Gently brining her forward he looked right into her emeral pools. "Sakura, you know i'm sorry for taking you from you're family, but you'll be going back, no doubt." But another tear fell in silence and Syaoran kissed it away.  
  
They stood there, hugging each other while tears flowed freely from her eyes, they looked like diamonds that formed perfectly on her soft skin, and shattered when they hit the floor. "I just-" She found it hard to talk when she was crying.  
  
"Don't cry Kini." He whispered in her ear. The both of them sat down where the fountain was, Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulders while his hands glided down her back. "It doesn't suite you." He tried to calm her down and Sakura took another shot at speaking to him.  
  
"I don't want to leave you... But I want to be back with my family..." The Chinese teenager understood what she ment. His fiery amber eyes softend.  
  
"Listen Sakura, eh... I'm not sure how I want to say this. But umm... In time you'll forget me, and I'd think it would be against your own will. Do not fight it, but don't let it win." Sakura looked up at him cluelessy.  
  
'If only Eriol and I could think of another way, so that we wouldn't have to earse her mind. I know I want to leave broken images, but what about me? It sounds selfish I know... But for some odd reason I have a feeling I can't live without her. Wait... It's not a feeling it's just something I know I can't do. If she leaves me, i'll follow her. But I can't go back to that Kingdom, they know my face. I can't use magic, because it would wear out in time, and no magic potion is permanent.' He thought to himself...  
  
(A/N THE LAST PART THERE IS SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT... IT HAS TO DO WITH THE FUTURE! DAT ALL ME SAYIN...)  
  
"Syaoran, you're not making any sense at all here. Please, tell me what's on your mind. I know something was bugging you, remember? Before you were supossed to go and see The Queen? What was it? I want to help." Her eyes were now all puffy and red, but full of determination.  
  
"Sakura, you'll know in time. Let's just enjoy the time we have together. I know it won't last, nothing lasts forever..."   
  
(A/N THERE WAS ANOTHER HINT I THINK? to something in future chappies... He he he ^_^)  
  
"Why can't it though? I just... This might sound stupid but-"  
  
"Nothing you say sounds stupid to me, Kini." A blush came up on both their cheeks.  
  
"I just wish that you were a prince. I really do! If you were, we would be able to marry! And my parents couldn't stop us. We would be a king and a queen, but my father especially wants me to find a royal. My birthday is coming up, see? And by the time i'm 16, i'll need a suitor. What am I going to do? Stop him from marrying me, delay some how? I could delay... But I couldn't stop it! I would have to stop seeing you! I don't want to ever stop!" She was talking and rambling on that Syaoran just chuckled.  
  
"Why are you laughing again!?!?!? You KNOW this is SERIOUS!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Yea, I know it's serious. BUt you just look so kawaii like that." He winked. And Sakura giggled.   
  
"Did Tomoyo teach you that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well... I notice she really liked to call you that before. I the maids call you that when they see you sometimes, before when you came to the caslte." He smiled while looking up at the sky. Sakura shivvered lightly and scooted closer, until he had his arm around her and they gazed upon the eeri starts that hung before them in the cool, Autumn sky.  
  
What ever time they had left, they would make it magical, no doubt.  
(A/N HOPE YOU LIKED THAT LIL PART OF S+S HE HE HE)  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Mei Ling cursed. "We're going to The Li Kingdom! I have a feeling we're going to find you're little cousin there..."   
  
"Why?" Chiharu questioned.   
  
"Because, if Syaoran is the King of The Li Kingdom... He would've tooken her there? No? Good. Same with that Eriol friend of his, the creepy guy. I don't like him... He's a follower, and following Syaoran is what he does best." She grinned evilly.   
  
"Lets get going."   
Mei Ling held her head high and stormed out of the pub, Chiharu looked at Tomoyo with afraid eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan, you okay?"  
  
"I c-can't believe it. They BOTH lied to Sakura and I. H-How could they?"  
  
"They probably have a really good reason. Now we have to go or Mei Ling won't even wait. She's probably enraged because of Syaoran being with Sakura." Chiharu winked at Tomoyo. She smiled back.  
  
The front door swung open and Mei Ling jumped up on Chiharu's horse. "You and Tomoyo will ride together. I know every short cut around this place, they'll aid us to get to the Kingdom quicker." Tomoyo and Chiharu shared the horse and they were off.   
  
A feeling was playing it's self inside Tomoyo. 'I can't believe they lied to the two of us. Better yet, Syaoran lying to Sakura! How could he? And to look back all that time, I thought he loved her.' She scowled. 'Sakura and I both were blinded. I can't wait to get to that Kingdom and tell Sakura. I know she's going to be very angry with me, also. I was the one urging her on to fall in love with him. I'm such a fool! They're not ment for eachother, at least Sakura's too good for him, and I admit it! She won't fall for him, and I hope she hasen't. All that stupid talking I was doing last week, before she was taken away could i have made her like him? Or worse, love him?' She shook her head. 'No, impossible. Sakura has never fallen in love with a man, and I know she wouldn't fall for him because she has a good heart, not like that Syaoran LI! If her parents words and pleas hadn't been able to sway Sakura into loving a different prince, then why would she have listened to my rambling?'   
  
Chiharu noticed the uneasyness Tomoyo was feeling. She had her fists clenched and she could hear her grinding her teeth angrily. She had never seen her so mad.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan, calm down. There's a reasonable explanation for all this." She whispered into the girls ear.  
  
"Really? Tell me one."   
  
'Good point you got there...' Chiharu answered herself mentally. 'There wasn't a logical explanation not until she heard the whole story.'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"AHA! Larance, come here boy! We've got to pack up all your belongings, your moving in with us." Fujitaka skided across the floor and landed in the other room. He was over joyed that Larance had agreed to marrying his daughter. He smiled idiotically.  
  
"All my belongings? You're carriage isn't lare enough!" He hollered from inside his room putting on a white shirt. He walked over to a large mirror, showing his whole body.  
  
He looked at himself. 'Will she think I look good?' He thought. He took off his shirt and looked himself over again.  
  
His body was chisled with muscles. He flexed in the mirror and even more popped up. "Still looking good." He said smiling. Of course he wasn't old or anything, but he had stopped training. But the muscles still seemed to be there. "My luck." He pulled back his hair running his fingers through it.  
  
Fujitaka burst through the door and saw Larance standing in front of the mirror topless. "My boy, have you been eating?!"  
  
Larance was puzzled. "Huh?"  
  
"It's okay! When I take you to my kingdom we'll stuff you like a turkey." Fujitaka smiled and danced out of the room.   
  
*-*OUTSIDE*-*  
  
Larance'ss mother and father escorted them to the front door of the palace. "My boy, just use that old charm of yours and she'll be in your grasp in no time." His father winked.   
  
Larance blushed lightly. His mother whacked his father playfully. "Oh, don't mind him son. Just be yourself, I know she'll want to marry you." She kissed him lightly on the forhead. Fujitaka came laughing. "What a sad moment this is! I promise to take good care of your son, any time soon we should be relatives! My, what a grand idea, don't you all think?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Well, let's get going." A servant took some of blonde princes things and walked them to the ciarrage, placing everything inside.  
  
"Good bye." And the two walked away from the palace. Larance could have sworn his mother was... Crying? He shook his head.   
  
Fujitaka noticed him shaking his head and asked-"Why are you shaking your head? Head ache?"  
  
Larance smiled. "My mother, she's just too emotional sometimes."  
  
Fujitaka smiled back with warmth in his eyes. "Mother's are a beautiful thing. My I remember my mother, if only I could have her one day longer. Larance, you must cherish your mother, all women around you. Even the rebellious and evil type. They're what created this world, they cry for us and you should be greatful. I want you to understand that my daughter is a very speacial person.-Larance knew what he ment.-She would cry for you if you couldn't cry for yourself. I know she'll tak good care of you, will you take good care of her for me? When i'm gone I won't be there to watch her health, to see how she's doing." He heaved a sigh. "I'm giving up my star to you Larance. I need you to promise me you will never let anything happen to her." The two men stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Larance brang up his hand and clutched Fujitaka's hand and shook it. For the first time in his life he noticed how old Fujitaka was getting. Wrinkles were hanging beside his eyes, his hair was slowly changing colour. His smile was slightly crooked and he looked... Tired.  
  
"I promise dear Fujitaka that I shall always be there for her. Asa man as a friend, as a husband."   
  
"I know you'll always be there."   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Eriol finally woke up he felt a pain in his leg. Loking down he noticed a bruise. "Ah!" He got up and put on his royal robes. Fixing his hair and cleaning his glasses he walked to the window. "My what a fine day it is." He closed his eyes and smiled. Having sucha close connection with his best friend just gave him advantages.  
  
He could always feel what Syaoran was feling. They had trained together and understood each other. Eriol could recall Syaoran telling him when they were small children, how he wished music was the answer to everything. No blood shed and no fighting. No conflicts between two or more parties. Just music.  
  
He smiled. Syaoran had a gift for creating it, he could sooth a monsters unruly soul if he had to! And he knew, he had soothed one soul. One speacial flower that he knew would soon be bound to him.  
  
He sighed. He couldn't believe they were going to erase Sakura's mind. It was a scary thought, never knowing if Syaoran would actually heal after it.  
  
He knew he wouldn't and he knew Syaoran would chase after her and regret his mistake. The mistake of making her forget him. He tried to place himself in Syaoran's shoes.   
  
"Would I want the women I loved to forget me? To forget every little time we spent together and go off with another man?" Suddenly the image of Tomoyo popped up into his mind. He didn't know that girl, but she was always there.  
  
She was always just a thought away. With no problem he would be able to bring an image up of her and just look at it. Sometimes he wondered, what she would feel like in his arms? What she would smell like? How she would react t his kisses?  
  
Finally opening the door he walked down the hall way in great thought. My what a women both were.   
  
Sakura was obviusly the next greatest thing to Syaoran excluding music. He kept walking with his head down, looking at his feet but realy seeing nothing at all.   
  
"OH!" He felt someone hit him and he looked up, snapping out of is trance. "I'm sorry." It was Wei who was muttering sorry over and over again.  
  
"Wei! Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
  
He waved his hand. "No need for apologies. I should've been watching." He smiled a wrinkled grin. "Have you seen master Li? We need to get back to his training. He'll be heir to the throne any time soon after the ball... His mother informed me that he would be picking a princess. What a grand idea, don't you think?"  
  
Eriol just answered sadly. "Yea." The two walked down the hall way to find Syaoran.  
  
'Syaoran, you better hurry up and get back here, Wei's coming for a training lesson, he wants to teach you.'  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Syaoran stopped the kiss abruptly. "Sakura, we have to go."  
  
She looked up at him with pained eyes. "Already?"  
  
He smiled goofily. "Yup." He swept her up into his arms causing her to laugh. Once again Sakura felt the sweeping of wind howling loudly in her ear, then stop suddenly.   
  
He placed her down and she walked over to the bed.   
  
"Sakura I have to leave."  
  
"Why Syaoran? Where you going?"  
  
"To train." He waved at her and all Sakura saw last was those fiery autumn eyes. She loved to just drown in them to feel the warmth they hid so well. She sighed and fell back into the sweet surrender of the bed covers.   
  
Syaoran walked down the hall and observed that Wei and Eriol were walking his way. "Wei, Eriol i'm right here."   
  
Wei smiled a toothy grin. "Master Li we must be getting to your training." Syaoran nodded and Eriol knew exactly what he ment. What was telepathy worth when you wouldn't use it?  
  
'Eriol go take care of Sakura for me. She's still not perfectly well.'  
  
Eriol grinned. 'She isn't well to take care of herself, but she's well enough to go to your garden on the other side hmm?'  
  
Eriol notied the shocked expression on Syaoran's face turn into a scowel. 'You need to stop doing that.'  
  
'Never my cute little descendant. I just love to see you loving another.'  
  
'You what!?'  
  
'Don't worry I didn't see anything. Now stop thinking it's getting me confused. You're thinking too much in that little head of yours.' And by that Eriol was leading to all the thoughts about Sakura and the others of how to get him back.   
  
He slowly tip toed into Syaoran's room where he knew Sakura was. He went to check up on her to see if his little potion was working it's magic.  
  
"Ww-ho's there? Syaoran?" It was Ying Fa's voice.  
  
"Ah, Ying Fa i've come to check up on you. Syaoran has asked me."  
  
"Oh." She sat up in the bed and looked at him. "I was just wondering, I know you would think this is a stupid question but, i've seen you from somewhere. I know I have."  
  
He looked at her and smiled warmly. He placed his hand on her forhead. Sakura felt a sudden rush of energy burst through her. She opened her green pools and looked disoriented for a moment.  
  
She blinked. "Now try and place where you've seen me before."   
  
She looked at him carefully. "You're that prince that was at the castle! You wanted my hand in mirrage but you were giving my cousin Tomoyo some looks."   
  
He smiled. "Yes, that's me."  
  
"What did you to me?"  
  
"I had erased your memory of me momentarilly. I can do that." (A/N ANOTHER HINT FOR FUTURE CHAPPIES)  
  
She looked down guility and played with the silk sheets. "I know that you and Syaoran have magic." She managed to squeek out afraid of what he would do if she told him.  
  
"Yes I know you know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"My other self was watching you, of course when I merged with him I would see and collect information from what he said to you. ON your condition. Sa- Ying Fa understand that I won't hurt you in any way. It's just that... There's this problem nagging at Syaoran and I."  
  
"I've noticed. Please tell me what it was. I need to know what it is, so I can make him feel better."  
  
"I can't tell you. You'll figure out in time. Let's just say... When it happens you won't remember it."   
  
Sakura frowned. "I don't exactly enjoy riddles."  
  
"Needn't I but hey, that's life." He smiled. And Sakura grinned back.  
  
"Can I ask you where Syaoran left to?"  
  
He hesitated. If he told her that Syaoran was training she might draw a connection. Pianists don't train with a sword. He shook his head. "He's playing the piano." He whacked himself mentally. "Ying Fa you need to rest now." He then again placed his hand on her foehead, knocking her out.  
  
"Dear Sakura, if only the truth was as easily told as a lie was."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I'VE FINISHED CHAPTER 18! GOSH IT TOOK LONG. I'M REALLY SORRY I TOOK FOREVER! OIE... DID NOT MEANT TO!  
  
I WANT TO THANK EVERY ONE THAT REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! WOW, YOU PPL ALL RULE! NEXT CHAPTER I'M GOING TO PUT OUT THANK YOU'S... I WOULD IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THAT WOULD MEAN IT WOULD'VE TAKEN LONGER TO UPDATE.  
  
One of my very best friends lucky_abi has just put up a story. It's a very interesting story with a wicked plot! So please every body go and check it out!   
  
Here's the Link   
  
Here's the summary: gets hauled in for a murder he didn't commit, the murder of his own best friend. Sakura gets kidnapped, can these two have a possible connection? S+S R+R  
  
MEI LING TOMOYO AND CHIHARU ARE COMING!  
  
LARANCE AND FUJITAKA ARE GOING BACK TO THE KINGDOM WHERE SAKURA AND TOUYA ARE NOT!  
  
LARANCE HAS MADE A PROMISE THAT HE WOULD PROTECT SAKURA!  
  
ERIOL HAS GIVEN US HINTS AND SO HAS SYAORAN IN THE S+S MOMENT!  
  
S+S HAVE PRACTICALLY HOOKED UP, BUT WHAT WILL BRAKE THEM APART?  
  
WILL SAKURA'S MIND RELLY BE ERASED?  
  
HOW WILL ALL THIS END?  
  
MOTIVATE ME AND YOU'LL FIND OUT :P  
  
LOVE YOU GUYS A MILLION!  
  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
*R`*O`*C*`K*` *`S*`T*`E*`A*`D*`Y  
*_`*_`*_`*_`*_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_*`_  
REVIEW ^___^ 


End file.
